Help
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête, la police conclu que c'est un suicide. Alors que tout le monde reprend sa vie, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, l'un des membres de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... Alors que les anciens de Teiko enquêtent à leurs façons sur la mort de Seijuro, la vérité semble prendre une teinte plus sombre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, même si Vivre à en mourir n'est pas encore fini, je vais commencer la publication de Help. Je vous préviens, le sujet n'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais si vous avez lu les autres fics, cela ne devrait même pas vous surprendre !**

 **Je publie ce chapitre maintenant pour fêter la fin de ma semaine de bac ^^ Tout s'est super bien passé d'ailleurs, je pense que je l'aurait.**

 **INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : l'année prochaine, je vais aller en fac de médecine (j'ai eu ma réponse sur APB, c'est officiel !) car comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je veux devenir cancérologue. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore écrire, lire, ou jouer du violoncelle, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore droit à tout ces passes-temps qui me tienne tant à cœur... très honnêtement, c'est une déchirure pour moi de savoir que je vais peut-être ne plus écrire pendant un an, voire deux. Mais,la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la publication de chapitre ne me demande qu'une demie-heure grand maximum, donc comme la moitié de mes histoires sont déjà finie, je pourrai continuer à publier !**

 **Voilà, sinon, autre info : pendant ces vacances, je compte beaucoup publier, justement pour anticiper l'année prochaine où mon rythme sera ralenti. J'ai pour projet de publier entièrement Help, et Le serpent noir ainsi que la première partie de Début de la fin. Concernant Déchiré, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma beta... donc je ne sais pas quand je vais reprendre la publication.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que défouler mon imagination sur eux ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Kuroko se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il ressentit, dans son ventre, une sensation insupportable, affreusement douloureuse. Il se tordait de douleur, puis elle disparu. Il sentit, à ce moment précis, que quelque chose n'était plus comme avant. On lui avait retiré quelque chose. Il ressentait une perte physique, pourtant, il allait bien. Il était encore entier. Deux jambes, deux bras, un visage complet, des cheveux. C'était dans son cœur que le vide se créait. Quelle était cette sensation affreuse ?

Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil, il avait en lui une angoisse de s'endormir, comme si un cauchemar l'attendait. Dès qu'il clora ses paupières.

Il garda les yeux ouverts pendant une, deux, trois heures même, sans pouvoir expliquer ce sentiment que quelque chose venait de se briser. Il venait de perdre une chose précieuse pour lui.

Elle lui manquait déjà sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi ni ce que c'était.

Il sentait comme une présence dans sa chambre. Alors, terrifié, il se cacha sous la couette et il lui sembla sentir un courant d'air. Puis plus rien.

Il trouva le sommeil.

Mais un sommeil agité.

Un cauchemar sans nom l'attendait bel et bien.

* * *

Murasakibara ne dormait pas, il regardait la télévision. Sa glycémie ne lui permettait pas de s'endormir. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il le ressentait, une sensation d'ailleurs très étrange car il était plutôt un peu léthargique.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Dans sa tête, il entendait comme le bruit d'une porte. Une porte qui se refermait sur quelqu'un.

Puis un vide.

Un vide si intense que les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux.

Il les essuya avec rage, pourquoi ressentait-il cela ?

Pourquoi cette soudaine angoisse qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ?

* * *

Midorima travaillait encore à cette heure-ci. Il révisait un contrôle très important. Ses examens de milieu d'années étaient dans très peu de temps. Une semaine en fait. Il comptait bien détrôner Akashi au classement général du Japon. Car il se trouvait que son rival scolaire avait été classé meilleur élève du Japon lors de l'examen national de l'année précédente. Midorima avait été troisième. Il voulait faire mieux.

Il aura la note maximale.

Soudain, un très aiguë mal de tête, un son affreux, comme un grincement qui résonnait dans sa boite crânienne. Il se tint la tête avec ses mains, attendit que cela passe.

Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose venait de disparaître. Quelque chose d'essentiel.

Il jura, la douleur ne voulait pas partir.

Puis, d'un coup, elle disparu comme elle était venu. Et là il su, il su quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Quelque chose qui allait laisser un trace profonde en lui.

Une page venait de se tourner.

Il referma son livre de révisions et fixa le plafond, les bras croisés, cherchant au fond de lui ce qu'il lui manquait maintenant.

Sans trouver.

Tout comme il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là malgré les quatre tisanes à la camomille qu'il bu.

* * *

Kise était enfouis sous sa couette, il relisait les messages de ses fans laissés sur facebook. Il adorait prendre une heure ou deux le soir pour les lire.

Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il entamait sa lecture habituelle, il se sentit pris d'une violente envie de vomir qui dura facilement cinq bonnes minutes où Kise resta penché sur les toilettes.

Mais la sensation insupportable disparu. À la place... Rien, justement, il se sentait vidé de toute sensation, de toute envie.

Il resta assis sur le sol de sa salle de bains. Il pleurait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il se sentait comme désespéré par la perte de quelque chose, assailli par un manque soudain. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il avait tout.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Aomine se rendait au maji-burger avec Kagami quand soudainement, en plein passage piétons, il s'arrêta.

Il se sentait mal, comme incapable de respirer. Il avait envie de pleurer pour un rien.

-Oï ! Aomine, ne restes pas là !

Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit qu'il était injuste qu'il bouge, que quelque part, quelqu'un avait cessé de respirer.

Kagami le prit par le bras alors que le feu de signalisation redevenait vert pour les voitures.

-Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais c'était fini, partit aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé.

-Rien du tout, ça va.

Il suivit Kagami vers le maji-burger. Mais une fois à table, deux hamburger devant lui, il n'avait plus faim.

Il n'avait plus le droit de manger.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, une personne qui lui était importante, ne mangera jamais plus rien de sa vie, ne respirera plus jamais, ne pensera plus jamais, ne rêvera plus.

* * *

 **AKASHI SEIJURO RETROUVE MORT SUR LA TOMBE DE SA MERE**

 **Le corps de Seijuro Akashi, héritier de l'empire d'Akacorp, a été trouvé ce matin sur la tombe de sa mère, Shiori. C'est une passante qui appela la police après avoir vu le jeune homme allongé dans le cimetière.**

 **D'après le premier rapport d'enquête, il s'agirait d'un suicide, mais la police n'écarte pas la piste du meurtre. Le père du défunt ne s'est pas encore exprimé sur la nouvelle de la mort de son héritier. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas été vu depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.**

 **Pour le moment, la police ne dispose pas de beaucoup d'informations. Ils auront plus de détails après l'autopsie.**

 **Cette nouvelle a plongée la ville de Kyoto dans un épais nuage de tristesse, de nombreuses personnes se pressent devant la maison des Akashi, et devant la tombe de Shiori. Le maire de la ville compte faire une déclaration sur cette « perte d'un prodige hors norme qui laissera un grand vide dans notre société, et dans le monde du sport. ».**

 _Extrait de journal scotché sur le mur de Kise Ryota._

* * *

 **AKASHI SEIJURO AURAIT FAIT UNE OVERDOSE**

 **C'est du moins la conclusion à laquelle sont arrivés les médecins légistes en charge de l'autopsie du jeune héritier. Les analyses sanguines révèlent une très forte quantité de drogue, du GHB plus précisément. Mais l'entourage du défunt dément l'hypothèse du suicide et remet en question l'expertise des légistes. D'après eux, Akashi Seijuro n'aurait jamais touché à la drogue. Pourtant, l'enquête a révélé la présence d'une seringue contenant une dose mortelle de GHB dans la veste de la victime, avec ses empruntes digitales sur le plastique.**

 **Cependant, suite à l'analyse des cheveux de la victime, plusieurs traces de prises de drogues, toujours du GHB, ont été remarqués dans ses cheveux. Les experts affirment qu'Akashi Seijuro consommait régulièrement de la drogue depuis environ trois mois.**

 **Mais Masaomi Akashi refuse d'admettre cette hypothèse. Il a demandé une contre expertise.**

 _Extrait de journal fixé sur le bureau de Midorima Shintaro._

* * *

 **LA THEORIE DU SUICIDE CONFIRME**

 **Miyoshi Shigeto, médecin renommé a déclaré hier qu'Akashi Seijuro était « psychologiquement instable ». Il explique que Seijuro était allé le voir après la mort de sa mère, il y a bientôt dix ans, pour de sérieux trouble du sommeil. Il serait revenu le voir récemment pour les mêmes symptômes. Le médecin avait fait un bilan psychologique très préoccupant du jeune homme. Il explique qu'il avait des sautes d'humeur, une importante fatigue et beaucoup de problèmes de concentration. Le médecin n'exclut pas la possibilité que le stress des examens de fins d'année ait pu pousser le garçon au suicide.**

 _Extrait de journal accroché dans le placard de Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

 **LE PETIT-AMI DE SEIJURO AKASHI MIT EN EXAMEN**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, le petit-ami de Seijuro Akashi, a été mis en examen hier soir, accusé d'avoir poussé le jeune homme au suicide.**

 **En effet, les médecins légistes ont déclaré que le corps de la victime comprenait de nombreuses marques, dont notamment des ecchymoses sur son abdomen. Cependant, ils expliquent qu'ils seraient du à sa chute contre la tombe de sa mère lors de sa perte de conscience, après s'être injecté une trop forte dose de GHB. D'autres traces sur le corps de la victime seraient dû à des violences sexuelles.**

 **Après interrogatoire, Mayuzumi Chihiro a été relâché. La police a déclaré dans un communiqué que de nombreux témoins avaient confirmé que Mayuzumi Chihiro, ancien membre de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan, avait bien revu Akashi Seijuro quelques heures avant sa mort, mais qu'il avait ensuite rejoins des amis et était avec eux lors à l'heure présumée de la mort. Son alibi a été confirmé par plusieurs personnes.**

 _Extrait de journal épinglé dans le sac de sport de Murasakibara Atsuchi._

* * *

 **LES OBSEQUES D'AKASHI SEIJURO AURONT LIEU JEUDI**

 **Masaomi Akashi, après une semaine de silence, a annoncé que les obsèques de son héritier auront lieu jeudi. Seule la famille proche sera tolérée à la cérémonie.**

 **Rappelons que Seijuro Akashi est mort jeudi vingt-neuf janvier, à environ 23:45. Il aurait succombé à une overdose de GHB introduite par intraveineuse.**

 **La police a annoncé officiellement la fin de l'enquête.**

 _Extrait de journal collé dans l'agenda d'Aomine Daiki._

* * *

Un garçon, aux cheveux roux, un sublime sourire sur les lèvres, regardait l'objectif. Il souriait, véritablement heureux. Ses yeux, rouge profond, brillait de bonheur. Un bras autour de lui, son petit-ami le serrait contre lui de façon protectrice. Il embrassait sa chevelure sanguine tout en prenant la photo. Derrière eux, une allée de bambou et un petit lac paisible. Le soleil éclairait leurs visages, faisaient ressortir leurs teins pâles et leurs sourires.

Akashi Seijuro et Mayuzumi Chihiro, vingt-trois Août.

 _Photo pliée dans le porte-feuille de Mayuzumi Chihiro._

* * *

 **Alors ? Pas trop mal comme départ ? Je vous préviens, c'est le seul chapitre à être aussi "décousu". Les autres sont "normaux".  
**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Et voici le chapitre deux, bien plus long que le chapitre précédent ^^ Les choses sérieuses ne commencent pas encore, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Mayshea (Guest) : Oui, je savais que cette histoire était assez attendue, contente que tu l'aimes. Alors, désolé, mais non, il n'y a pas d'histoires de fantômes XD Quant à mon rythme de publication... irrégulier je dirais (mais j'essayerai de ne pas faire plus d'1 semaine) ^^ Je suis très occupée en ce moment car je dois chercher un appart pour l'année prochaine. Voilà, voilà... Merci de cette review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **Loulia : Héhé, et bien tu es servie ^^ Merci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Akashi Seijuro n'avait pas eu les obsèques qu'il méritait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait commis un crime contre lui-même et que personne n'acceptait cela. Il n'eus pas de belle cérémonie, malgré les efforts de son père.

Kuroko Tetsuya, ce matin là, avait mis un temps anormal à sortir de son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à Kyoto, d'aller voir le corps d'Akashi pour la dernière fois. Il n'y allait que par respect pour le défunt, parce qu'il le fallait bien.

La police de Tokyo était venue le voir trois jours auparavant, elle voulait savoir si Akashi Seijuro avait eu un comportement étrange avant sa mort, des signes qu'il faisait une dépression ou ce genre de chose. Mais Kuroko n'avait parlé à Akashi que par message, une fois par semaine environ, ils prenaient des nouvelle de l'autre. Mais jamais ils ne discutaient très longtemps. La distance rompait la grande amitié qu'ils avaient au collège, bien qu'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant la seconde, le stresse de la terminale avait séparé la génération des miracles. Chacun restait dans son coin à travailler, même Aomine.

Kuroko avait réalisé à quel point il ne savait plus rien de la vie de son ami. On lui posa des questions sur lui auxquelles il était incapable de répondre, alors que deux ans plus tôt, il aurait su. Les policiers étaient restés presque deux heures avec lui, lui avait demandé de nombreux détails sur la vie de l'héritier, mais à quasiment chaque question, le bleuté répondit : « _je ne sais pas..._ », presque en soufflant. Il ne savait pas. Il détestait ne pas savoir maintenant qu' _il_ n'était plus là.

Le joueur de Seirin demanda lui aussi des informations sur l'avancée de l'enquête, mais hormis la théorie du suicide, les enquêteurs ne suivaient aucune autre piste.

Les renseignements que Kuroko avait apporté, aussi minces soient-ils, n'avait mené nul-part. Il n'avait servie à rien dans l'élucidation de la mort de Seijuro. À rien du tout.

Alors ce matin là, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter des regards d'une famille en deuil, les laintes de ses amis aussi mal en point que lui, voir son ami dans sa tenue funèbre, voir son visage cadavérique. Il ne voulait pas de tout cela.

Hinako, sa mère, l'aida à faire le nœuds de sa cravate noire, à fermer ses boutons de manchette, à mettre sa veste « car il faisait plus froid à Kyoto », à mettre une écharpe en laine noire, « car il y aura peut-être de la neige », à enfiler ses chaussures en cuir noir, « car il fallait être élégant », ce sera une cérémonie d'au-revoir.

-Je ne veux pas y aller... Non pas que je ne veuille pas revoir Akashi-kun une dernières fois mais... C'est justement le fait que ce sera la toute dernière fois qui me terrorise.

Jusqu'alors, Kuroko n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience que la vie de Seijuro Akashi avait pris fin, que plus jamais il ne se lèvera le matin, plus jamais il ne sourira, plus jamais il ne rira, plus jamais il ne pourra lui dire simplement « bonjour » par message, plus jamais ses pieds ne fouleront le terrain de basket, plus jamais il ne caressera Yukimaru, sa jument, plus jamais il n'embrassera Mayuzumi, plus jamais il ne respirera.

Kuroko ne voulait pas prendre conscience de tout ça. C'était trop lui demander.

-Tetsuya... Tu aura tes amis avec toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, tu sais.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle lui sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Il faut être en avance à la gare.

Ils prirent la route vers la gare centrale de Tokyo. Le train partait dans un quart d'heure quand ils arrivèrent. Kuroko dit au revoir à sa mère depuis le quais et monta. Il voyait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais préféra détourner le regard.

Il écouta, dans le train, une musique au violon que Seijuro avait enregistré et lui avait passé, parce qu'au collège, Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il jouait vraiment très bien. Alors pour son anniversaire, il avait voulu lui faire plaisir et lui avait composé un morceau très doux.

À l'écoute des notes harmonieuses, Kuroko se sentit au bord des larmes. Il ne parvint pas à les retenir. Malgré ses efforts. La dame en face de lui le regarda avec pitié. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il portait des vêtements entièrement noir, il se rendait à des funérailles. Elle chercha de longues minutes ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour ce jeune homme ne larmes qui reposait sa tête contre la vitre froide. L'homme à côté de lui semblait comme elle, chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Mais les larmes de Kuroko se calmèrent avant qu'ils ne trouvent une solutions. Il retira ses écouteurs, préférant ne pas s'infliger trop de souvenirs d'Akashi pour le moment. Il aura ce loisir lors de la cérémonie.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la dame.

-Non, merci. Ça va.

-N'hésitez pas, confirma le monsieur.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le train s'arrêta, tous les voyageurs descendirent, Kuroko disparu comme une ombre au milieu de cette foule si dense. Il remonta les rues, le plus lentement possible, redoutant de voir le cimetière et la petite chapelle dans laquelle aura lieu la cérémonie. Les parents d'Akashi n'étaient pas tournés vers une religion en particulier, la cérémonie avait lieu ici car seule cette chapelle avait accepté de recevoir un suicidé, une personne qui avait choisi de renoncer au cadeau de la vie.

La chapelle était en vue, il y avait une petite foule devant. Kuroko aperçu Kise qui discutait avec Midorima. Celui-ci avait exceptionnellement des bandages noirs sur ses doigts, Kise était en train de lui dire que c'était moche. « _C'est mon objet porte bonheur, du sotch noir_ », mentit Midorima.

-Oh, Kurokocchi, salua Kise sans grand enthousiasme en voyant Kuroko.

-Salut. Comment vous allez ? Répondit le bleuté.

-C'est pas la forme...

-Idem. Les examens de la semaine prochaine vont être compliqués.

-Ne m'en parle même pas ! Râla Kise.

Murasakibara rejoignit le groupe. Il ne mangeait rien, étonnant devant de lui. Il ne salua personne et regardait ses pieds.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Aomine d'arriver. Il n'était pas accompagné de Momoi, elle n'avait pas eu la force de venir apparemment. Personne ne lui en voulait, mais si personne ne faisait d'efforts, alors il n'y aurait pas âme qui vive dans la chapelle ce jour là.

Les trois rois sans couronnes de Kyoto étaient là, ils avaient fait le déplacement. Ils ne faisaient pas partit de la famille proche, mais ils étaient là quand même. Ils restèrent dans leur coins, discutant parfois avec un ou deux autres personne.

Parmi les personne déjà là, il y avait Mayuzumi. Il semblait effacé, encore plus invisible, caché dan un coin. Une dame d'un certain âge, accompagnée de deux chiens, s'approcha de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, lui dit-elle.

-Pour vous aussi.

-Oh tu sais, on ne voyais plus beaucoup Seijuro depuis la mort de Shiori.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas, je sais que tu as rendu ses derniers jours heureux. J'en suis persuadée.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il se soit suicidé, n'est ce pas ?

-Disons que je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait.

La discussion fut interrompue la l'arrivée de Masaomi. Puis, quelque secondes après lui, le corbillard. Kise fondit en larmes. Aomine le soutenait car marcher vers la chapelle, entrer dans cette bâtisse froide de pierres, voir ce cercueil pas encore fermé qui exposait le corps de Seijuro, était une torture.

Même Midorima avait envie de craquer, mais resta digne. Masaomi se plaça à côté du cercueil. Tout le monde passait devant Seijuro, prononçait quelques mots pour lui, puis allait saluer son père. La première était la grand-mère de Seijuro qui déposa une fleur près de lui, un camélia rouge, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il tranchait sur le velours blanc immaculé qui entourait le défunt.

-Tu restera mon petit génie, tu sais.

Elle sourit à Masaomi, lui dit que son fils était aussi brillant que lui, qu'il avait fait de lui un homme bien, pas un faible.

-Il sera heureux auprès de sa mère, dîtes-vous bien qu'il ne sera pas seul là-haut.

Kuroko vit l'homme vaciller, comme s'il allait lui aussi craquer.

Ce fut au tour des cousins de Seijuro, ils lui dirent qu'il serait devenu au dieux au basket, qu'il serait devenu le meilleur des joueurs de shogi. Mais le problème, étant qu'il ne le deviendrai jamais.

Les rois sans couronnes remercièrent leur ancien capitaine, ils présentèrent leurs condoléances à Masaomi qui semblait en avoir marre qu'on ne lui dise que ça, il avait envie que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse enfin s'asseoir, ne plus être le centre de l'attention et s'effondrer en paix.

-Ils ont mis du coton dans sa bouche.

Kuroko se retourna. Derrière lui, Mayuzumi tenait une petite boîte dans sa main.

-Il paraît que c'est pour que ses joues paraissent moins creusées. Il est maquillé aussi. Ils l'ont changé. Ce n'est plus vraiment le même.

Kuroko ne répondit pas. C'était son tour.

Akashi portait un costard très chic, noir, taillé à la perfection pour lui. En dessous, une chemise rouge comme ses yeux. Sa peaux semblait encore plus blanche. Il était étrangement beau, on pourrait penser qu'il va ouvrir les yeux, sourire et dire qu'il va bien. Il devrait aller bien, il devrait se réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

 _Ouvre les yeux._

-Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu nous aurais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions tes amis. Nous t'aurions aidé.

 _Ouvre les yeux._

-Et puis, pourquoi as-tu...

 _Ouvre les yeux._

Kuroko aurait voulu hurler ses questions, mais à la place, il détourna le regard et se tourna vers Masaomi.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Ce fut le tour de Mayuzumi. Il était le dernier à faire ses adieux, avant que le cercueil ne soit scellé.

-Vous n'avez rien à lui dire ? demanda Mayuzumi à Masaomi.

-J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire tout à l'heure, avant la cérémonie.

Le jeune homme avança vers le cercueil, il s'accroupit devant. Il pris l'une des mains de son petit ami, mis un anneau argenté à son doigt. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il y a gravé à l'intérieur, c'est simples lettres qui n'appartiendrons qu'à Seijuro pour l'éternité.

-Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Je t'aime. Où que tu sois, peut-importe le paradis, peut-importe le monde parallèle, la réincarnation que tu choisira, je sais qu'on se reverra, nous passerons le fleuve de l'ésthé ensemble. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on était lié. Tu étais ma lumière Seijuro. Tu me protégeais de l'ombre, de moi-même. Sans toi, je suis quoi maintenant ?

Il serra sa main froide, puis l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre ses lèvres, ce serait indécent devant tant de monde. Pourtant il en avait affreusement envie.

-J'espère qu'au moins, tu ne regrettes pas ton choix.

Il se leva, le plus dignement possible. Il retira la rose qu'il avait glissé dans la poche avant de sa veste et la glissa entre ses mains blanches de Seijuro.

Puis, il passa devant Masaomi sans lui dire un mot, un regard avait suffit, ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait dire.

Le cercueil se referma, emprisonnant les mots laissés par les personnes passées devant lui. Ils raisonneront avec lui. Mais Kuroko priait pour qu'Akashi ne se réveille pas maintenant. Il étoufferai sinon.

Le prête prononça un petit sermon. Mais Seijuro n'avait pas droit aux prières habituelles, il était un criminel, un criminel contre sa propre personne, une chose normalement impensable. Impardonnable même.

Pendant la cérémonie, Murasakibara fit une crise de larmes et Kise et Aomine le conduire à l'extérieur pour qu'il se calme. Il ne revint pas.

Le corbillard repris le cercueil et l'emmena dans le cimetière où Shiori était enterrée. Seijuro aura sa tombe juste à côté, presque là où il était mort cette nuit là. Plus précisément, où il s'était tué.

À la fin, quand le cercueil était sous la pierre tombale, quand ce fut enfin fini, quand la pierre retomba comme une souffle, comme un dernier souffle, tout le monde sentit un poids s'alléger sur leurs épaules. C'était fini.

Il fallait tourner la page.

* * *

Masaomi rentra chez lui en taxi. Il n'avait pas la force de conduire, même se concentrer plus de cinq secondes était pour lui une chose insurmontable.

Devant sa maison, des fleurs, des peluches, des petits mots, des bougies, laissés par des passants.

* * *

À Rakuzan, devant la porte du gymnase, c'était le même spectacle. Des fleurs, des mots de soutient à l'équipe, toutes de groupies avaient laissé leurs messages à Akashi. Tout le monde disait qu'il allait laissé un grand vide, ce qui était vrai.

L'équipe eu un match amical la semaine de la mort d'Akashi, elle ne gagna que parce que l'équipe adverse les laissa gagner. L'équipe n'avait plus ses repères, plus de capitaine et le vice capitaine ne se sentait pas de prendre la place de l'ancien capitaine, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Tout le lycée était mortifié. Les élèves moins joyeux, refusant de rire car cela sonnerai comme un crime d'être heureux. Seijuro était connu dans tout le lycée, sa présidence de trois ans au conseil de vie du lycée avait laissé un place importante. Il avait changé en bien la vie des lycéens, organisant de nombreux voyages et aidant à la création de nouveaux clubs.

Son casier n'avait pas été vidé, il y traînait encore son livre de math, son cahier d'anglais et son classeur. Il y avait, scotché à l'intérieur, sur la porte, une photo et de lui et Chihiro, prise lors de leur troisième rencard. Une belle photo où Seijuro fixe Mayuzumi avec un très beau sourire, Mayuzumi est sur le point de l'embrasser, il a les yeux fermé et un visage tendre. C'était Reo qui avait pris le cliché furtivement et qui leur avait offert quelques jours plus tard. C'était l'image qui immortalisait leur premier baiser, devant un cerisier d'un des plus beau parc de Kyoto. Sous les pétales de cerisiers.

Un cliché destiné à rester là, en souvenir. À moins qu'un courageux n'ouvre ce casier pour récupérer la photo, mais personne ne s'était encore présenté.

Devant le casier, des banderoles, des bougies, des mots, un ballon de basket. Des choses qui rassemblaient les sentiments des élèves de Rakuzan.

Le temps semblait figé du matin au soir.

Mais le plus insupportable, c'était sûrement pour les professeurs qui faisaient l'appel tout les matins.

Devant leurs feuilles noircies de prénoms, il y en avait un qu'ils ne pouvaient plus dire.

Dans sa salle, Shirogane Eiji voyait le bureau vide de Seijuro, au premier rang, à côté de la fenêtre. Jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure de commencer le cour, il entretenait l'espoir de le voir arriver. Mais non.

Alors il faisait l'appel.

-Abe Wakasa ?

-Présent.

-Aka...

Il s'arrêtait. Regardait le bureau, les élèves, s'excusait, et reprenait l'appel.

-Bao Harusa ?

-P-présente.

Le cours commençaient, sans le moteur de la classe, sans le délégué. Le terminale 1 ne comptait pas faire d'autres élections pour en élire un autre, il n'y aura d'ailleurs plus de président du conseil pour la fin de l'année. L'année prochaine, ce sera un autre.

Le temps s'était figé dans toute la ville, dans tous les cœurs blessés.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, chapitre tire-larmes. L'action commence dans le prochain et ne s'arrêtera plus ^^**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Les oraux de français sont finis ? Tout le monde est en vacance ?**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre 3 ^^ L'action démarre et ne s'arrêtera plus jusqu'au quinzième chapitre, le dernier.**

 **Winnieli : Merci pour ce review ^^ Oui, je comprends, il faut un temps pour s'y habituer. Je pense que ce chapitre va éveiller encore plus de questions, alors accroches-toi bien ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Loulia : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voici justement la suite !**

 **Mayshea (Guest) : Ouiii, je sais ^^ J'aime bien le tuer ou du moins lui faire subir tout et n'importe quoi. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est un personnage que je vois toujours dans le rôle de la victime. Je ne lis que des livres dans le même genre, qui parlent de morts, de maladie et tout et tout, alors forcément, ça transparait dans mes fics. Je suis ce que je lis ^^ Merci, j'ai déjà des visites de prévues la semaine prochaine, je pense que je vais finir par trouver. Ahah, oui, c'était poignant. Même pour moi d'ailleurs, il m'arrive très souvent de pleurer en écrivant ou en relisant mes fics et je me dis : "Sérieux, pourquoi j'ai écris un truc aussi triste ?". Merci, ça me fait plaisir ^^ je vais essayer de garder la qualité de mes écrits. à plus !  PS : J'ignore pourquoi, mais tes reviews mettent toujours cent ans à apparaître... je n'ai vu le tiens que dans ma boîte mail et failli passer à côté.**

 **PS : Je publie le premier chapitre de  Le serpent noir aujourd'hui. Il s'agit d'un UA de vingt chapitres, le premier que j'écris. Je vous donne le résumé et allez lire si cela vous plaît ^^ : Après l'assassinat de sa mère, Kuroko Tetsuya comprend qu'il détient quelque chose qui effraie l'empereur. Guidé par son désir de venger son île ravagé par les mercenaires de l'empereur et les paroles de sa grand-mère, Kuroko s'engage dans un long périple jusqu'à Tokyo, sans savoir que des yeux sont braqués sur lui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Midorima regardait avec un sourire les résultats du concours national. Il était fière.

-Alors, tu as eu combien ? Lui demanda Takao en brandissant sa feuille de résultat (Le brun avait eu 136 sur 200).

-J'ai eu 196.

-Waouh ! Tu es dans les premiers !

-En effet.

Et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il ne méritait pas d'être premier, de prendre cette place qui aurait dû revenir naturellement à Akashi. Le rouge aurait dû, lundi, aller en cours, s'asseoir à sa place, recevoir sa feuille de contrôle, réussir tout haut la main comme il l'avait toujours fait et obtenir la note maximale 200 sur 200.

Midorima avait fait son maximum pour ces examens, malgré la grande tristesse, malgré les souvenirs de ses tests précédent, notamment à Teiko où il regardait Akashi en chien de faïence pendant tout le contrôle, et où, lors du retour des notes, Akashi le regardait avec un sourire espiègle en brandissant sa note, toujours des 20 sur 20 alors que lui avait des 18 et des 17. Les choses étaient normales.

Presque.

À la première place, ce n'était plus Akashi Seijuro, mais Midorima savait que la première du classement, une certaine Yuuki Nabeshima, ne sautait pas de joie en ce moment, elle devait, comme Midorima, soupirer et se sentir nostalgique. Elle aussi avait dû se battre pour en arriver là et finalement, sentir de la satisfaction à savoir qu'elle ne pourra jamais le battre lui.

-Tu es premier ?

-Non, mais c'est bien ainsi.

Takao n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il comprenait. Il avait lui même pleuré en apprenant ce qui était arrivé au meneur de Rakuzan. Et lui non plus ne croyait pas à la théorie du suicide, Akashi, aussi étrange soit-il, n'aurait jamais attenté à sa propre vie, il se serait confié à son petit-ami ou à Kuroko dont il avait toujours été très proche.

Leurs regards se voilèrent en repensant à tous ces match qu'ils avaient joué, à ce match de seconde, à la winter cup, où ils s'étaient fait battre à plate couture, mais où, finalement, ils s'étaient amusés. Takao avait ressentit un vrai challenge, l'espoir de voir sa complicité avec Midorima, qu'il admirait, se consolider. Akashi avait été un rival, celui qu'il fallait dépasser, pendant les trois années de lycée. Et maintenant...

Le challenge n'était plus le même, le monstre meneur n'était plus le même, il fallait en élire un nouveau.

Les revues de basket ne parlaient plus que de la disparition tragique d'Akashi Seijuro. Mais elles, elles ne mentionnaient pas la façon dont il était mort, ce qui allait se passer après, elles parlaient de ce qu'il avait vraiment fait dans le monde du basket, la façon dont sa manière de penser et de faire avait changé la pédagogie de Teiko, de Rakuzan. Il avait propulsé les meilleurs encore plus haut.

C'était ça, son pouvoir.

* * *

Murasakibara, planté devant son ordinateur pour le cour d'économie, cherchait toutes choses se rapportant au bien être des employés dans les entreprises et les façon d'optimiser des conditions de travail dans des cas concrets. En gros, de ce qu'il avait compris, il devait chercher des exemples d'entreprises qui prenaient soins ou non de ses employés et en faire un compte-rendu.

Pour ce mini exposé censé être rendu à la fin de l'heure, Murasakibara faisait équipe avec Himuro.

-C'est chiant...

-Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à une entreprise que tu aime bien et tu cherches des documents dessus. Je te dirais ensuite s'ils nous intéresse ou pas dans notre exposé. OK ?

-Mouais... hormis ceux qui font les maïoubo... Rien ne m'intéresse.

-Tu es un cas désespéré.

Murasakibara bailla et croisa les bras devant le clavier. Il chercha une entreprise qui l'intéressait, qui pourrait peut-être être intéressante. Sans vraiment de succès. Il pensait au fabriquant de bonbons, mais le plus souvent, ses marques préférées était étrangères. Il aimait beaucoup les Haribo. Il regarda les autres groupes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait des choses intéressantes.

Alors il se leva de sa chaise. Rester assis plus d'une demie heure lui était devenu insupportable, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'un tel silence, une position assise, lui rappelait la messe de la chapelle.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Himuro.

-Je vais voir les magazines.

Le professeur d'économie arriva derrière Himuro et lui glissa qu'elle allait le surveiller, qu'il pouvait continuer à travailler. Les professeurs de Yosen étaient toujours très protecteurs. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans le lycée et pas beaucoup par classes, une petite vingtaine seulement. Alors évidement, des liens parfois très forts se créaient. Surtout que cette professeur avait Murasakibara parmi ses élèves depuis deux ans.

-Tu as besoin d'aide dans tes recherches ? demandât-elle gentiment au violet.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais juste pas sur quelle entreprise travailler.

Il feuilletait un des innombrable magazines d'économie de la salle. En haut de l'un d'eux, il vit un nom :

Akacorp.

Il prit le magazine, les yeux un peu brillants. Sur la couverture, Akashi et son père sortant du siège de l'entreprise. Masaomi parlait à son fils, il le regardait de haut et Seijuro écoutait chaque parole, chaque conseil du chef d'entreprise.

Il était plus jeune, ce magazine datait d'il y a deux ans.

L'article consacré à l'entreprise très influente, parlait des investissements et des progrès du centre de recherches rattaché à Akacorp que Masaomi avait crée il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Un centre qui faisait des recherches sur des médicaments pour aider les gens très malades, sur les cancer notamment. Cet article rappelait le drame qu'avait connu la famille Akashi la mort de la mère de Seijuro. Elle était décédé des suites d'un cancer du pancréas. Cette tragédie avait marqué tout le monde bien que, finalement, il était évident qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais ce qui avait ému à cette époque, c'était le petit Seijuro. Une image de lui était resté gravée dans les esprits.

Cette image, c'était presque la première que l'on trouvait quand on tapait « Akashi Seijuro », sur internet. Il était dans les bras de son père, serrant sa veste de costard, le visage en larmes. Son père caressait ses cheveux d'une façon très protectrice, il cachait son visage des journalistes qui attendaient devant l'hôpital où Shiori venait de mourir. Akashi avait neuf ans à cette époque. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, il avait apparemment fait une crise panique et son père l'avait raccompagné à la maison.

Les journalistes avaient immortalisé ce moment de souffrance, ce moment qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à lui et son père. Son histoire, celle du petit Seijuro qui avait perdu sa mère, celle de Masaomi qui semblait sévère sur la photo, bien que son geste soit tendre. On ne peut pas savoir, sur ce cliché, s'il en veut à son fils de pleurer en public, ou bien aux journalistes d'oser s'en prendre à lui dans un tel moment. Pendant très longtemps, le monde s'est accordé sur la première option. Masaomi n'avait pas la réputation d'un père tendre, il était l'antithèse de Shiori. C'est aussi pour ça que l'histoire du petit Seijuro est devenu une histoire tragique. Il se retrouvait du jour au lendemain tout seul avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Mais c'était la version médiatique. Kise avait bien tenté d'en savoir plus une jour, mais Akashi n'avait rien dit.

Murasakibara lut l'article, il regarda les photos de son ancien capitaine, repensa à ces moments où Akashi lui disait de manger moins, de se concentrer plus. Il se revoyait lorgner son repas au self. Akashi ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, et toujours petites bouchées par petites bouchées. Si bien qu'il ne mangeait qu'à de rares occasions son morceau de pain ou son dessert. Alors, presque tous les midis, il le donnait à Murasakibara.

Le violet retourna à sa place, il avait gardé le magazine avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait trois pages consacrées au monde d'Akashi, à celui qui aurait dû lui revenir, celui qu'il se préparait à recevoir.

Il disait toujours que c'était un honneur pour lui, il avait toujours été fière d'être le fils des Akashi. Est-ce qu'il mentait finalement ? Murasakibara ne saurait le dire, il lui arrivait de déceler un peu de tristesse, de regrets dans les yeux de Seijuro quand il disait ça.

-Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Himuro sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

Murasakibara pris le clavier, fit craquer ses doigts avant de commencer à taper sur les touches : Akacorp.

Sans vraiment d'étonnement, le premier article qu'il trouva avait pour titre : **LA MORT D'AKASHI SEIJURO VA-T-ELLE INFLUENCER LES AFFAIRES DE L'ENTREPRISE ?** Le spécialiste qui avait fait l'article racontait que, lors de la mort de Shiori, les actions d'Akacorp avaient chuté pendant quelques mois avant de revenir plus hautes encore, notamment grâce au projet de centre de recherches qui marchait aujourd'hui très bien. Il expliquait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que l'entreprise mette du temps à se reconstruire. Il disait aussi qu'un nouvel héritier allait devoir être trouvé. Mais ce n'était pas le plus gros problème, Masaomi avait eu deux grands frères et six neveux qui pourraient reprendre l'entreprise. Une photo de chacun des cousins d'Akashi complétait l'article. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous de la même famille. Ils avaient tous ces pupilles verticales, cette forme des yeux en amande si particulière. Masaomi avait les même yeux, Seijuro aussi.

Murasakibara rechercha d'autres articles sur l'entreprise, il fouilla ainsi plusieurs sites sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne restait que deux minutes de cours.

-C'est bientôt la fin de l'heure, si vous n'avez pas fini vos travaux, vous continuerez à la prochaine séances, indiqua le professeur.

À peine eut-elle dit ça que la cloche retentit. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

-Atsuchi ? On y va ?

Il ne répondit pas, concentré dans sa lecture.

-Tu peux y aller, Himuro-san, je vais rester, sourit la prof.

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Murasakibara resta plus des trois heures à faire ses recherches, il en avait affreusement mal aux yeux, mais il se disait que c'était pour une bonne raison, c'était pour Akashi.

Personne ne venait le déranger, il était trop rare qu'il s'investisse autant dans un travail. Alors on le laissait comme ça, tout seul devant son ordinateur à recueillir chaque petit détails.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il tiqua sur une information. Une chose, dans un article dans les dernières pages de recherches, dans les derniers liens. Une petite information. Elle était très importante, vraiment très importante, il semblerait qu'on ait voulu la cacher pour des raisons évidentes.

Murasakibara ferma la page, éteignit l'ordinateur et alla chercher vers l'imprimante le document qu'il venait de trouver. Il était tard. Il ne voulait pas retourner en cours pour les trois heures qui lui restaient, il voulait rentrer chez lui, manger du chocolat et appeler Kuroko pour lui parler de sa découverte. Pourquoi Kuroko ? Parce que c'était Kuroko. Et bien que Murasakibara savait que ce qu'il venait de découvrir était important, il avait la flemme de réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait impliquer.

Il était fatigué.

* * *

Kuroko disait au revoir à Kagami avant de passer le portail et de rentrer chez lui. La petite maison était vide à cette heure-ci. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés et n'allaient pas rentrés avant très longtemps ce soir-là. Ils avaient une soirée de prévue.

Il retira la laisse de Nigou et le laissa gambader dans la maison tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Le bleuté sortit du réfrigérateur des restes des repas de la semaine et les fit réchauffer au micro-onde. Pendant ce temps, il alla se changer et se mettre en pyjama, recouvert d'un sweat-shirt, il avait froid. Quand il redescendit avec son livre de math pour faire ses devoirs tout en mangeant, le repas avait fini de réchauffer.

Les exercices lui semblaient plus difficiles par rapport à d'habitude. Mais depuis trois semaines, même multiplier deux pas deux lui semblait impossible.

Il referma son livre. Les seuls bruits dans la maison étaient ceux de Nigou qui jouait avec une balle. Kuroko le regardait faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il se prépara un café dans sa petite tasse bleue ciel et se recroquevilla sur le canapé. Le café était trop chaud et lui brûlait les joues mais il bu quand même. Il entendit son portable vibrer et alla le chercher.

C'était Murasakibara.

-Kuro-chin ?

-Bonjour Murasakibara-kun. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bof... Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Personne n'avait le moral. Cela fera bientôt un mois qu'Akashi était mort.

-Dis... j'ai trouvé un truc bizarre pendant mes recherches en cours.

-Un truc bizarre ?

-Oui... c'est par rapport à Akacorp.

Kuroko sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa respiration accélérer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bah... Je sais pas trop, mais en gros, je crois que l'entreprise avait des dettes. Depuis dix mois d'après l'article que j'ai trouvé.

-Vraiment ?

 _Akacorp aurait des dettes ? Impossible ! Pas avec Masaomi comme patron._

-Tu veux bien m'envoyer l'article par mail ?

-Je vais le scanner, attends deux secondes.

Kuroko monta en courant dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. En soit, ce n'était pas grand choses, toutes les entreprises avaient des moments plus difficiles. Mais pas Akacorp, pas avec le PDG invincible qu'elle avait. Masaomi Akashi ne laisserai pas son entreprise avoir des dettes.

Kuroko entendit Murasakibara pester contre le scanner et contre son ordinateur. Il en aurait rit, si la situation était différente. Le bleuté actualisait la page de sa boite mail toute les trentes secondes et vit enfin le mail de Murasakibara. Il ouvrit sans plus tarder la pièce jointe.

D'après l'article, Akacorp avait des dettes s'élevant à deux milliard de yen depuis environ dix mois. L'entreprise avait réussi à rembourser un peu, mais pas assez.

Soudain, Kuroko se rappela un soir, après les cours de Teiko, où toute la petite troupe du club de basket était allée manger des glaces. Devant la caisse, se posa la question de qui allait payer.

 _-On partage ? Demanda Kise._

 _-Oh... Je suis à sec..._

 _-Moi aussi, Aominecchi._

 _-Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un paie ? Repris Midorima qui comptait ses pièces._

 _-Pourquoi pas Akashi, râla Aomine, il est forcément riche !_

 _-Pourquoi « forcement » ?_

 _-Ton père est milliardaire, tu as un compte en banque bien fleurit non ?_

 _Akashi avait détourné le regard et tripotait ses cheveux._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas milliardaires..._

 _-Ah oui ? Tu as combien sur ton compte ?_

 _Kuroko voyait Akashi très gêné d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, et en plus, alors qu'on parlait d'argent. Nijimura avait clôt le débat en payant les glaces pour tout le monde. Mais Aomine voulait tout de même savoir combien Akashi avait sur son compte, par simple curiosité, pas du tout de manière intéressé._

 _-Moi j'ai huit milles yen ! S'était fièrement exclamé Kise._

 _-Je m'en fout de toi ! Et toi Midorima, t'as combien ?_

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _-Assez pour s'acheter les objets chanceux du jour en tous cas, avait plaisanté Nijimura._

 _-J'ai bien moins d'argent qu'Akashi._

 _Le rouge cachait qu'il en avait marre qu'on parle de ça, son visage restait neutre mais ses poings étaient serrés._

 _Plus tard, Akashi avait finalement avoué qu'il avait environ huit cent millions de yens. Il tenait cet argent des héritages de ses grands-parents paternels qui avaient fait en sortes que leur argent revienne à leur petit fils. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas dérangé Masaomi. Les deux oncles de Seijuro étaient morts jeunes, dans un accident de voiture. Si bien qu'il ne restait plus que Masaomi._

 _Personne ne regardait Akashi comme le fils d'un homme riche, c'était simplement Akashi. C'était un ami._

Akashi avait un compte bien garni déjà à cette époque, il avait récupéré une grande partie de l'assurance vie de sa mère lors de sa mort. En tant que fille d'une famille influente, elle avait des millions sur son compte. Seijuro était donc riche à sa mort. Mais il était majeur. Son père n'avait donc plus accès à son compte en banque depuis le vingt décembre.

Et si...

Mais cette possibilité semblait si horrible à Kuroko qu'il n'osait même pas la penser.

-Kuro-chin ?

-E-excuses-moi, je réfléchissais.

-À quoi ?

-Ce que tu m'a envoyé. Tu pense que le père d'Akashi aurait laissé son entreprise avoir des dettes aussi longtemps ? Il aurait chercher à agir n'est ce pas ?

-Hum... J'aime pas trop ce à quoi tu penses.

-Je sais mais... Cela expliquerai tout.

-... Tu vas me prendre pour un gamin, mais je ne pense pas que Aka-chin ait pu être tué par son papa.

-Murasakibara-kun. Il était en faillite, la logique d'un homme désespéré n'est pas toujours compréhensible.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je préfère croire qu'Aka-chin s'est tué plutôt que de penser qu'il ait pu être assassiné, surtout de manière aussi lâche.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Mais Kuroko se demanda pourquoi il lui avait parlé de cet article s'il était si persuadé que Masaomi n'avait rien fait. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il voulait connaître la vérité, sans forcement vouloir la penser par lui-même.

Kuroko non plus ne voulais pas imaginer une chose si horrible, penser que Seijuro avait pu être assassiner était encore pire que de savoir qu'il s'était suicidé. Car cela signifierai que quelqu'un avait assisté à ses derniers instants, avait décidé pour lui de mettre un terme à sa vie, avait eu la lâcheté de faire passer cet acte pour un suicide. Si en plus, cette personne était son propre père...

Cette nuit-là, Kuroko n'arriva pas à dormir. Il descendit dans le salon, se prépara une tasse de café et resta, seul, dans le noir, prostré sur le canapé à pleurer avec Nigou qui lui faisait un câlin pour le réconforter.

Au bout de quatre tasses de café, Kuroko renonça pour de bon à fermer l'œil et décida plutôt d'envoyer un message à chaque membre de la génération des miracles pour leur dire ce que Murasakibara avait découvert. Étonnement, Aomine ne devait pas dormir non plus car il répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent l'envoie du message : « _Whaaaat ?_ »

Kuroko lui confirma ce qu'il venait de décrire. Aomine n'en revenait pas qu'une telle chose soit possible. Lui qui commençait à se faire une raison.

« _Il faut qu'on aille voir ce salopard !_ »

« _Nous irons le voir dès que possible._ »

« _Demain !_ »

Quelque secondes plus tard, Midorima envoya un message à Kuroko. Puis ce fut Kise, et enfin Murasakibara qui recontacta le bleuté. Tous se mirent d'accord pour aller parler à Masaomi le lendemain.

Quand ils se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de nuit, ils avaient tous les épaules plus légères, mais le cœur plus lourd à l'idée que leur soupçons soient confirmés.

Et si...

Dans leurs têtes, des milliers de scénarios possibles.

Des millions de combinaisons.

Mais au fond, ils espéraient tous se tromper.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'attends vos théories sur la suite ^^ Je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre sera trèèès long.**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **J'ai mon bac avec mention bien ! Yatta ! à cette occasion, je vais publier une nouvelle histoire : Début de la fin - Partie I, dons je vous avait parlé. Je vous met ici le résumé :** **Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la génération des miracles poste des requêtes sur des forums plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, c'est un jeu, pour Akashi, cela prend une tournure plus sérieuse. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour lui et Kuroko ?**

 **loulia : Waouh ! J'espère que tu as eu une super note alors ^^ Moi j'ai eu 11 à l'oral mais 16 à l'écrit ! Merci ^^ Voici justement la suite, l'un des plus long chapitre de cette histoire. Hum... Je trouve justement que je fait des efforts pour publier régulièrement XD mais oui, j'adore le suspense en fin de chapitre ^^ J'ai corrigé ma faute de frappe, merci.**

 **Mayshea : Merci ^^ Ahah, et bien, j'attend ces fameuse théories après le chapitre suivant ^^ Et encore, la liste de suspects va s'alourdir avec le temps, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser encore plus avec tes théories ^^ Ah, c'est donc ça...**

 **Sugarbrown : Moui, je sais bien. Héhé, tu verra bien ^^ Merci pour cette review. PS : J'aime bien ton speudo ^^**

 **Harii is moody : Ah, c'est une chose assez récurrente décidément chez ceux qui me lisent. Merci ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Je publie aussi je chapitre 2 du Serpent noir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Kise allait faire l'école buissonnière. Il avait vu Aomine le faire très souvent, Murasakibara aussi, il les avait envié d'avoir ce courage. Mais lui préférai rester dans les règles.

Il se leva très tôt ce matin-là, enfila une tenue bien chaude car il était censé neiger à Kyoto aujourd'hui. Le blond enfila un pull, un jean, des chaussettes épaisses et ses converses. Il prit des gants et son gros blousons.

Il glissa ses clés de maison, son portable dans ses poches et prit son sac à dos. Avant de quitter la maison comme un voleur, il hésita à mettre un mot sur le frigo pour dire qu'il allait résoudre une affaire très importante, avant de se raviser. Il voulait faire un truc un peu dingue pour une fois. Il voulait vivre.

C'était excitant d'aller contre le sens commun. Surtout qu'il n'allait pas non plus cambrioler une banque, il allait seulement rendre visite à quelqu'un. Bon, il est vrai que cette personne habitait un peu loin, mais bon... Son cas était bien moins extrême que Murasakibara qui devait prendre un train à trois heure du matin pour être à Tokyo à une heure convenable. Le train pour Kyoto était à onze heure.

Il enfila son bonnet puis quitta la maison en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Sur la terrasse, le chien de la famille - un labrador nommé Tartuffe - dormait paisiblement. Kise ne prit pas le risque de le réveiller puis sortit par le petit portillon. Il courut dans la ville, presque ivre de liberté, il se sentait comme un justicier, c'était euphorisant !

Il arriva trop tôt à la gare à son goût. Il acheta une viennoiserie pour le voyage et attendit dans le froid de février l'heure de son train pour Tokyo. Il écouta de la musique, se balada dans la grande gare de Yokohama. Le temps était grisâtre sur tout le pays, comme si le monde se coordonnait pour que la journée soit mauvaise.

Sur son portable, Kise regarda tout et rien et remarqua que l'anniversaire de Kuroko était passé... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui souhaiter, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'un autre membre de la génération des miracles y ait pensé aussi. Il se sentit coupable. Une chose aussi importante aurait remonté le moral de Kuroko. Même si fêter son anniversaire quelques jours après le suicide de son ami n'est pas chose facile.

Dans le train, Kise s'endormit. Sa nuit avait été mouvementée, le sommeil l'avait fuit. Il parvint à se réveiller juste avant l'arrêt à Tokyo.

Midorima et Kuroko l'attendaient sur le quais. Ils lui dirent bonjour sans plus d'enthousiasme que cela, c'était une ambiance particulière, pesante, qui traînait sur le petit groupe. Aomine les rejoignit, il était emmitouflé dans une grosse veste et reniflait toute les trentes secondes.

-Tu es malade ?

-Un peu, j'étais tellement frustré hier soir que je suis allé faire un footing en pleine nuit.

Kuroko baissa légèrement les yeux. Lui avait passé sa soiré sur la terrasse, une tasse de café à la main, Nigou à côté de lui, à regarder le ciel. Il faisait très souvent ça. L'air de la maison était trop pesant après ce qu'ils avaient décidés. Ce n'était pas rien d'aller enquêter sur un possible meurtre.

Murasakibara les rejoignit quelques minutes avant que le train pour Kyoto ne parte, son train à lui avait eu dix minutes de retard. Ils s'installèrent dans un carré de six places avec une table au centre. Ils auraient du être six, c'est ce qu'ils se dirent tous en s'asseyant.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet, chacun avait ses occupations. Midorima lisait, Aomine et Kuroko écoutaient de la musique, Kise jouait sur sa console et Murasakibara mangeait pour évacuer son stress.

Ils reçurent presque tous en même temps un message de leurs parents leur demandant où ils étaient et ils éteignirent tous leurs portables. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient autre choses à faire que de se préoccuper de l'école. Akashi était au dessus de la famille parfois. Après tout, il était leur capitaine.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi à Kyoto. Il faisait vraiment très froid. Kuroko se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre des mitaines et une écharpe. Il neigeait un peu. De très légers flocons qui disparaissait sur les vitres du taxi.

Il passa devant le cimetière et toute la génération des miracles sentit son cœur se serrer, exactement au même instant. Ils eurent tous cette sensation de vide laissé par un être cher.

Puis, ils détournèrent le regard et fixèrent la route avec un regard vide. Le taxi les déposa devant la grande maison des Akashi. Devant le portail, de nombreuses fleurs, des lettres mouillés par la neige, des peluches, dont un petit panda roux. Murasakibara prit la peluche et la garda. Elle tenait dans sa poche. Personne dit rien en le voyant faire ça, comme personne ne dit rien quand Kise ralluma l'une des bougies qui s'était éteinte.

Midorima sonna à l'interphone. Personne ne répondit pendant de longues minutes. Puis, une voix douce et féminine les saluât.

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions parler à Masaomi Akashi. Est-il là ?

-Oui, je vais demander s'il peut vous recevoir. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Ils dirent qu'ils étaient des amis de Seijuro. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils prièrent tous pour que Masaomi accepte de les voir. Finalement, la voix féminine revint.

-Je vais ouvrir le portail.

Puis elle raccrocha et le grand portail en ferraille s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ils entrèrent dans ce jardin, dans ce territoire dans lequel Seijuro avait évolué. C'était affreusement intimidant de ce dire qu'il ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Que sa chambre, son repère, se trouve ici.

La domestique qui avait dû leur parler à l'interphone attendait devant la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle était jeune, une petite vingtaine d'année.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle en souriant, Masaomi-san est dans le petit salon.

Sur ce, elle leur fit signe d'entrer et les guidèrent dans l'impressionnante demeure. Il y avait pleins de couleurs, d'escaliers, de portes, qui menaient un peu partout. C'était un labyrinthe. La décoration était un peu vieille, avec beaucoup de gros meubles en bois massif, lustrés et couverts d'objets de collection.

Le petit salon était une pièce éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une petite cheminé, trois canapés qui encadraient une table basse. Dans une grande étagère, des trophées, des photos. Sur la table basse, de vieilles cassettes, des bouteilles d'alcool.

Masaomi était assis sur le canapé, il sirotait un verre d'un alcool brun. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de costard, une chemise noire et des chaussures à peine lacées. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et des cernes. Son visage semblait bien plus vieux qu'il y a un mois.

C'était une homme ravagé qui se tenait devant eux.

Aomine, au fond de lui, ne pouvait faire disparaître l'idée que c'était la culpabilité qui avait transformé cet homme, et non la tristesse.

Kuroko s'avança vers cet homme qu'il n'avait rencontré que deux ou trois fois. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé en face de Masaomi. Les autres l'imitèrent.

-Que venez vous faire chez moi ? demanda de façon peu aimable Masaomi.

-Nous venons vous parler.

-Alors parler entre vous, moi, je n'ai rien à dire.

-Et moi je crois que si ! Rouspéta Aomine.

Mais l'adulte ne cilla pas. Il resta incessible, le regard vide en sirotant son verre.

-On sait que vous aviez besoin d'argent ! On sait que vous avez des dettes ! Or Akashi avait un compte qui vous aurait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau. N'est ce pas ? Mais comme il était majeure, vous ne pouviez plus utiliser son compte. Alors vous l'avez tué.

Midorima faisait signe à Aomine d'y aller plus doucement, mais il l'ignora.

-Vous avez préféré votre société à votre fils ! Après tout, ce n'était pas trop un problème d'héritage, vous avez six neveux !

-C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venus ? Vous perdez votre temps.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

-Aomine ! Calmes-toi, repris Midorima.

Il se rassit dans le canapé et souffla un grand coup.

-Allez-vous en, dit calmement l'adulte.

-Non ! On a besoin de savoir.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir.

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Masaomi perdit soudainement son clame, il se leva, le visage sombre et colérique.

-Vous m'accusez d'avoir assassiné mon propre fils ? D'avoir caché cela en suicide ? De l'avoir empoisonné avec de la drogue pendant trois mois ? Pour le tuer ? Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurai pu faire du mal à la seule personne qui me restait ? Au dernier souvenir vivant qu'il me restait de ma femme ?! Je n'ai pas tué mon fils.

-Mais alors...

-Akacorp peut couler mille fois ! Mais je n'aurai jamais assassiné Seijuro pour de l'argent ! L'argent de son compte est encore sur le mien à l'heure qu'il est, pas sur celui de l'entreprise, il a servis à payer ses funérailles. Jamais je n'aurai fait du mal à mon fils ! Il était... TOUT, ce qu'il me restait ! J'aurai préféré mourir !

Masaomi vacilla avant de se rasseoir, il pris sa tête dans ses mains. La domestique de tout à l'heure passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et fit signe au petit groupe de sortir. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, ils entendirent Masaomi pleurer.

Kuroko se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé, qui lui avait dit ces choses horribles, mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé que cet homme ait pu faire ça. Bien que la vie lui avait montré qu'on pouvait être un bon comédien dans les moments de crises.

-Il est... Comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Kise.

La jeune domestique baissa les yeux. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient devant son visage.

-Il a commencé après la mort de Seijuro-kun. Il ne sort plus du petit salon, à part pour aller dans la cuisine manger un ou deux truc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Il boit. Il regarde les photos, les cassettes de Seijuro-kun et celle de son mariage. Il y en a une qu'on entent souvent... Il semble qu'il l'aime beaucoup...

Elle avait un petit sourire triste en disant cela.

-Vous voulez quelques chose ? Demandât-elle finalement d'un ton professionnel.

-Oh... Non, on va plutôt y aller, affirma Kise sans avoir consulté les autres.

Mais ils étaient tous d'accord pour partir. L'ambiance de cette maison rappelait qu'il y avait le fantôme d'un jeune homme qui n'était pas encore parti.

C'était étrange, mais Kuroko avait tendance à se demander si Akashi était en paix, ou bien si son fantôme les regardait et attendait qu'on trouve qui l'avait tué pour qu'il puisse partir vers sa mère. D'un certains point de vue, il aimerait bien que ce soit ça, savoir qu'il ne les avait pas encore quitté, qu'il avait conscience qu'on ne l'oubliait pas et que la résolution de son meurtre était leur priorité. Kuroko ne croyait pas vraiment aux fantômes, mais il avait vraiment envie de croire qu'Akashi les regardait encore.

En sortant de l'imposante maison, la génération des miracles croisa un homme. Il sortait d'une grosse voiture bleue, presque noire. Il portait un costard cravate, le genre d'habit d'homme d'affaire. Il avait un sourire très chaleureux et salua le petit groupe.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Bonjour monsieur, répliqua Kuroko.

-Vous êtes venu voir Masaomi ? Demanda l'adulte.

-En effet.

-Il va bien ?

L'air de l'inconnu était véritablement soucieux en posant cette question.

-Pas vraiment non, répondit Aomine. Il boit beaucoup.

Kuroko le frappa dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que devenait un père en détresse. Son malheur et la façon dont il le gérait ne regardait que lui.

-Je vois... soupira l'homme. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

-Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda Midorima.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, je suis un ami de longue date de Masa. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, désolé. Je suis Sôseki Oba. Je viens voir assez souvent Masa ces derniers temps, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse trop de bêtises...

-Surveillez-le bien, conseillât Kuroko.

-Je comptais le faire.

Il s'avança vers la maison, avant de se retourner vers le groupe.

-Dîtes-moi, vous ne l'avez pas mis de mauvaise humeur ?

Sôseki semblait redouter la colère du directeur d'Akacorp. Même si c'était son ami.

-Un peu, avoua Midorima.

-Génial... De quoi vous lui avez parlé ?

-De son fils.

-Aïe, sujet délicat.

-On sait. Mais on avait besoin de savoir une ou deux choses, précisa Kuroko.

-Vous êtes partisans de ceux qui pensent qu'Akashi ne s'est pas suicidé ?

-Oui. Vous aussi ?

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup Akashi. Mais du peu que je sais de lui, ce n'était pas ce genre de garçon, tout comme de n'était le genre à prendre de la drogue ou ce genre de truc, pas comme son cousin.

-Son cousin ? S'étaient exclamés les cinq en même temps.

L'homme ria devant cette synchronisation. Puis il repris un air plus sérieux.

-Le plus grand des cousins d'Akashi est un gosse de riche insupportable qui fume et prend ce genre de substances dans des soirées. On entend assez souvent parler de ses débordements à Kyoto. Mais sa mère fait tout pour cacher cela à la presse.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda expressément Kuroko.

-Nagasuke Akashi.

Le bleuté le remercia. Son cerveau marchait déjà à cent à l'heure. Ils avaient une nouvelle piste. Ce cousin, étant le plus grand, avait sûrement de grandes chances d'être le deuxième sur la liste de succession. Il aurait pu être jaloux de son cousin et l'avoir tué pour être l'héritier. Et puis, il aurait pu attirer Akashi vers la drogue.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur Oba, nous allons vous laisser.

-D'accord. Au plaisir !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et entra dans la grande maison.

La génération des miracles quitta la propriété. Une fois dans la rue, les langues se délièrent.

-Tetsu, tu veux qu'on aille voir ce cousin bizarre ?

-Oui.

-Mais il est déjà tard, il fait super froid ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui !

-Qui as dit qu'on irait aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que tu veux qu'on rate une journée de cours en plus ? Râla Midorima.

Kuroko soupira. Il savait bien qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup demandé à ses amis. Mais ils étaient tous venus pour la même chose. Pour Akashi.

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer. Mais j'aimerai qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé ensemble.

-Moi je reste, s'exclama Kise avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi, je veux écraser celui qui a fait du mal à Aka-chin.

Aomine soupira avant de finalement avouer qu'il avait envie de savoir, Midorima céda lui aussi.

-Et on dors où ce soir ?

Kuroko resta muet. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé... Mais il y avait toujours une solution, il y avait de petits hôtels pas chers et ce genre de choses à Kyoto.

-On pourrait demander au père d'Aka-chin ?

-Il ne voudra jamais !

-Mais, on pourrait demander à Mayuzumi ? Proposa Kise.

Ils étaient tous sceptiques. Mayuzumi n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être dérangé, et puis, la génération n'était pas vraiment très proche de lui, sauf Kuroko qui avait fait l'effort de le connaître. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour aller le voir, pour lui dire qu'ils pensaient que Seijuro ne s'était pas suicidé. Que c'était peut-être son propre cousin qui l'aurait fait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Essayons et on verra bien.

Kuroko sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Mayuzumi. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Oui ?

-C'est Kuroko.

-Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous sommes à Kyoto. On a pas vraiment d'endroit où dormir alors...

\- « On » ?

-Moi et les anciens de Teiko.

-Ah... Je vois. Ça fait beaucoup. Mais bon, venez, ça me fera un peu de compagnie.

Il raccrocha et envoya son adresse à Kuroko quelques minutes après. Ils prirent le tramway, le bus et arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble résidentiel. Mayuzumi habitait au cinquième étage. La génération de miracles monta en silence et frappa à la porte 79. Mayuzumi mit un certains temps à ouvrir.

-Salut, le salua Aomine.

-Entrez.

L'appartement était grand. Du moins, grand pour une seule personne. La cuisine américaine était ouverte sur le salon. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout, encore vides, mais Midorima supposait qu'ils allaient vite être remplis. Sur le mur de droite, deux portes qui menaient sûrement à la chambre et à la salle de bains.

Le petit groupe se dispersa dans l'appartement. Midorima et Kise restèrent avec Mayuzumi dans la cuisine. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire, la neige tombait devant les fenêtres.

-C'est grand. Pour une seule personne je veux dire. Comment tu fais pour te payer ça avec un revenu d'étudiant ?

-C'est parce que je ne le payais pas tout seul.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

-Tu ne le payais pas tout seul ? C'est à dire ? Demanda Midorima.

-Seijuro payait avec moi. Il y a nos deux noms sur le bail. Je ne suis pas sûr que son père soit au courant alors...

Il fixa les cartons.

-Je pensais à déménager dans un studio. Je ne peux plus me payer l'appartement.

Il avait des yeux effroyablement tristes en pensant à la perspective de partir d'ici.

-Seijuro voulait qu'on habite ensemble quand il... quand il aurait fait ses études. Cela faisait un an qu'on habitait ici. Il venait me voir quand il le pouvait, parfois des semaines entières, il venait dormir ici.

-Tu peux toujours en parler au père d'Akashi-kun, je pense qu'il comprendra.

Mayuzumi fronça le nez. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait apparemment pas.

-Pour lui... Je crois que je suis une partie de la vie de son fils qu'il préfère négliger. On n'était rien dans le fond. Juste ensemble et... Il ne va pas payer l'appart du mec de son fils. Ce serait ridicule.

Kuroko ne trouva plus rien à dire pour le réconforter. Mayuzumi s'éclaircit la voix et changea de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas encore fait à manger, vous voulez quoi ?

Après une longue concertation, le petit groupe opta pour du riz avec une sorte de ratatouille. C'était bon et facile à préparer. Aomine mit la table sur l'îlot au milieu de la cuisine, Kuroko épluchait les légumes, Mayuzumi s'occupait du riz et de la sauce pour la ratatouille. Midorima proposa son aide mais tous les postes étaient occupés. Alors il resta adossé au bar et écouta les conversations. Aomine, une fois la table mise, alla avec Murasakibara, s'affaler sur le canapé. Kise s'occupa de sortir les duvets pour la nuit. Il y avait possibilité de dormir à deux sur le canapé (avec un peu de collaboration et d'organisation) et il y avait un matelas gonflable qui pouvait au maximum accueillir trois personnes si elles se seraient.

-J'ai douze appels manqués de ma mère... Elle doit être super inquiète, se plaignit Kise.

-Vos parents ne savent pas que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Mayuzumi en prenant une assiette pour mettre le riz et la ratatouille.

-Non. Ils ne savent même pas où on est ni ce qu'on fait. C'est une histoire qui ne regarde que nous.

-Je vois.

-C'est aussi qu'on a organisé ça au dernier moment, remarqua Midorima.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Kuroko. Moi j'ai trouvé ça bien qu'on se regroupe comme ça. On a un objectif en commun maintenant.

-Ouais... Il n'empêche que si Aka-chin s'est vraiment suicidé, toute notre petite escapade et nos questions n'auront servies à rien.

À ce moment, L'assiette que tenait Mayuzumi s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?! S'exclamât-il.

Sa voix se brisa. Kuroko faisait signe à Murasakibara ne de pas en rajouter car il ne voyait déjà ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il en avait assez dit.

-Mayuzumi-san...

-Il s'est suicidé. OK ? Il n'a pas été tué, c'est lui qui a choisi.

-Mais...

-C'est comme ça. La police a enquêté, elle n'a rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien. Akashi s'est suicidé, c'est tout. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il se droguait ? Qu'il en ait fait une overdose alors qu'il allait très bien avant ? Et tu n'aurai rien remarqué ? Il ne t'aurai rien dit ?

-Je m'en fou ! Il est mort ! Il est mort et c'est tout ! Je me fiche de savoir comment, pourquoi, à quoi ça sert ? Rien ne le ramènera !

Il quitta la pièce en jetant rageusement son tablier. Il partit vers la chambre, vers cette chambre, ce lit, qu'il avait partagé avec Akashi tant de fois.

Il était mort. Il avait lui-même choisi de mourir.

Rien ne changera ce fait. C'était _comme ça_. Évidement, ça ne lui plaisait pas, il aimerait savoir plus que tout ce qui a pu pousser son petit ami à se suicider. Était-ce sa faute ? Il n'avait pas vu qu'il souffrait ? Non, quand il était mal, la première personne à qui il en parlait était justement Mayuzumi. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit cette fois-ci ? Parce que c'était de sa faute ? Parce que le problème, c'était lui ?

C'était le genre de questions qui tournaient nuits et jours dans la tête du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu choisir à la place de Seijuro le moment de sa mort. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Penser que quelqu'un ait pu le regarder mourir, prendre du plaisir à le voir mourir, penser que Seijuro avait peut-être peur, penser à ce qu'il avait pu vivre alors que trois heures avant sa mort, il était encore dans les bras de Mayuzumi.

Et si, ce soir-là, il l'avait retenu contre lui rien que cinq minutes de plus ? Cela lui aurait-il permis de vivre ? S'il s'était suicidé, alors la question ne se posait pas et Mayuzumi ressentait un peu moins de culpabilité. Mais si c'était un meurtre... Il suffisait que Seijuro soit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Mais comment le tueur aurait pu penser à le mettre sur la tombe de sa mère ? Comment expliquer les empruntes digitales de Seijuro sur la seringue qui contenait la dose mortelle de drogue ?

Sur le lit, Arpège, le chaton que Seijuro avait recueillit se roulait en boule. Il formait un petit cœur gris, tellement petit qu'il tenait dans la main.

Akashi avait trouvé ce chaton dans un parc, il était tout seul et personne dans les environs ne semblait être son propriétaire. Alors il le ramena. Mayuzumi ne dit pas non en le voyant. Il était adorable. Et, avec sa taille minuscule, il n'y avait pas de problème de place. Concernant les dépenses en litière et croquettes, Akashi proposait de payer.

Mais maintenant...

Cependant, Mayuzumi voulait bien faire une croix sur cet appartement, mais pas sur le chaton. Arpège était tout ce qu'il lui restait du rouge.

Il y a encore un mois, Mayuzumi se voyait vivre sa vie avec Seijuro, passer encore d'autres soirées sur le canapé à boire des tisanes en regardant le ciel se coucher. Seijuro adorait être au repos, sur le canapé, collé contre Mayuzumi, une tasse bien chaude dans les mains, alors que dehors il faisait froid. C'était des moments cosy qu'il adorait. Et puis, la plupart du temps, les petites caresses devenaient plus osées et finalement, ils se retrouvaient à faire l'amour.

Arpège se leva et s'étira. Elle approcha de son deuxième papa humain et se frotta à sa main.

-Tu restera avec moi, toi au moins ?

Le chat ronronna.

Mayuzumi se leva en soupirant, prit le chaton dans sa main et retourna dans le salon. La génération des miracles était à table, ils l'attendaient. Mayuzumi s'assit et laissa le chaton sur le sol, Kise s'extasiait sur la petite boule de poils.

-Il est trop mignon !

-C'est Seijuro qui me l'a ramené.

Le visage de Kise changea aussitôt.

-Bon, commença Mayuzumi, dîtes-moi tout.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Si une personne sur cette terre a tué Seijuro, je veux le voir, et le mettre en prison moi-même. Alors je vous écoute.

-D'accord. Alors, hier, Murasakibara-kun a trouvé un document stipulant qu'Akacorp avec des dettes importantes.

-Je sens que je vais regretter, remarqua Mayuzumi en mangeant un morceau de légume. Vous avez soupçonné son père, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais finalement, vu la crise qu'il a fait quand on lui en a parlé, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu faire ça.

-C'est un bon comédien.

-Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a alors entendu parler d'un des cousins d'Akashi-kun qui prendrait de la drogue. Alors on va aller l'interroger demain.

-Hum... Je crois que j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir. L'imaginer tué par quelqu'un, c'était déjà beaucoup. Alors si en plus cette personne est de sa famille...

-Cependant, à pars une personne de sa famille, personne n'aurait pu lui vouloir du mal. Il n'a jamais rien fait.

-Sauf s'il avait des problèmes avec le possible dealer qui lui fournissait l'hypothétique drogue. Mais si je suis votre raisonnement, ce fameux dealer ne serait autre que son cousin. C'est cela ?

-Oui.

-OK, alors je viendrai avec vous demain. Je sais que c'est votre petite affaire personnelle, mais Seijuro était...

Il fit une pause, ses mains tremblaient en repensant au rouge. Les souvenirs étaient trop récents, trop vifs encore. Il avait besoin de temps.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Sur ce, il se leva, leurs indiqua qu'Arpège allait sûrement les réveiller cette nuit car elle faisait ses griffes partout et était très pénible quand elle était énervée. Puis il leur indiqua où était les toilettes et tout ce dons ils pourraient avoir besoin durant la soirée.

Mayuzumi alla dans la chambre, il enfila un pyjama dons le haut appartenait à Seijuro, il avait encore son odeur de shampoing à la menthe et de parfum. Il comptait tout faire pour préserver cette odeur de plus longtemps possible.

Il devait préserver chaque parcelle de souvenir, chaque chose qui pouvait lui rappeler l'homme qu'il avait aimé pendant plus de deux ans.

Seijuro avait cette odeur la première fois, lors de leurs première étreinte, il l'avait aussi à la dernière.

Arpège sautât sur le lit, elle se roula en boule près du visage de Mayuzumi. Son ronronnement accompagna ses rêves.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Voici enfin la suite ! Je vous annonce non sans une certaine émotion que j'ai enfin trouvé un appartement ! Je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et commencer à travailler les cours de l'année prochaine.**

 **loulia : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que ton voyage va bien se passer, profites-en bien.**

 **Mayshea : Alors, ton review que dans ma boîte mail pour le moment et il est bien trop long pour que je puisse le lire en entier, ahah ^^ donc je vais attendre qu'il s'affiche en entier sur le site pour te répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Je poste la suite du serpent noir et de Vivre à en mourir aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Au petit matin, Mayuzumi était déjà levé quand les autres se réveillèrent. Il y avait de la brume qui recouvrait toute la ville. Mais l'appartement en hauteur était épargné si bien qu'ils avaient devant eux l'un des plus beau spectacle d'une mer de nuages sur Kyoto. Kise resta quelques temps émerveillé par ce diaporama, avant que son ventre ne réclame qu'il change ses priorités.

Au petit déjeuner, il y avait des œufs brouilles, des céréales que personne ne toucha hormis Mayuzumi qui fut le seul à s'en servir un bol malgré l'air de dégoût quand il prit la première bouchée, des toast avec deux confitures différentes et du café ou du thé.

-Pourquoi tu mange ces céréales ? Demandât Aomine la bouche pleine.

-Parce qu'il faut bien les finir. Seijuro en a acheté trois paquets. Je n'aime pas gâcher.

-Je peux en prendre ?

-Bien sûr, Kuroko.

Elles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes, ces céréales, pas très sucrée et fade. Comment Akashi pouvait manger ce truc tous les matins ? Pour sa valeur énergétique ? Une tranche de pain grillé faisait très bien l'affaire.

Après le petit déjeuner relativement calme pour un repas rassemblant des caractères très différents, chacun alla se préparer à tour de rôle dans la salle de bains. Douche interdite, bien évidement. Mayuzumi leur rappela qu'il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, il ne voulait pas gérer une facture d'eau trop importante.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la salle de bains aidaient à ranger. Pour la nuit, Kuroko et Aomine avaient dormit sur le canapé et les autres s'étaient serrés dans le lit. Arpège les avait réveillé en pleine nuit, vers deux heures du matin. Ils avaient tous pesté et elle était retournée dans la chambre de Mayuzumi, sans le réveiller, bien évidement.

Ils avaient tous à-peut-près bien dormit à part ce détail.

Après un mini ménage de l'appartement, ils partirent. Mayuzumi voulait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les ordinateurs car il n'avait pas le siens qui était chez ses parents pour des réparations (merci à Arpège qui l'avait fait tomber de la table de la cuisine).

Ils profitèrent de ce temps à la bibliothèque pour faire d'autres recherches sur la famille Akashi et l'entreprise. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Hormis ce qui concernait les cousins. Mais malheureusement, ce que l'on trouvait le plus, c'était cette fameuse photo avec Akashi et son père sortant de l'hôpital. C'était toujours le sujet qui revenait. Certaines personnes avançaient que Masaomi aurait été si sévère après la mort de sa femme que Seijuro aurait préféré se suicider, ou bien qu'il voulait seulement rejoindre sa mère. Mais toute ces théories délirantes n'aidaient pas vraiment la génération des miracles qui voulait justement connaître les théories contre le suicide. Et il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. La plupart des gens voyait en Seijuro un fils rebelle car il était plutôt agressif à une époque.

Ils mirent une heure à trouver l'adresse exacte du cousin d'Akashi car beaucoup de documents qu'ils trouvaient ne la mentionnait pas.

Il habitait dans un appartement en centre ville. Dans un grand immeuble. Apparemment, il était plus âgé que Seijuro, de quatre ans. Il était le premier des enfants du frère de Masaomi, qui était d'ailleurs mort en même temps que son autre frère dans un accident de voiture. Cela avait placé Masaomi en tête de la liste de succession quand son père mourut à son tour de vieillesse, donnant intégralement son entreprise, dont Masaomi dirigeait auparavant une partie, et sa fortune.

Bien évidement, ces éléments ne pouvaient que renforcer la théorie du meurtre par le cousin.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et partirent vers l'appartement de ce fameux cousin. Ils durent traverser une grande partie de la ville. Mais avec le bus, cette distance ce faisait plutôt vite. La ville tournait au ralentit ce jour-là. Tout était calme, même Mayuzumi trouvait cela étrange. Mais le froid et le givre immobilisait beaucoup de personnes. Il les rebutait au moment de sortir.

Le cousin de Seijuro habitait dans un immeuble très riche. On le voyait à se devanture. La génération des miracles et Mayuzumi s'annoncèrent à l'interphone et on leur permit d'entrer. Ils se rendirent au cinquième étage, appartement 104. Aomine toqua à la grande porte qui mit un temps fou à s'ouvrir, si bien que les adolescents hésitèrent à partir.

Le cousin d'Akashi lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux bruns, un peu blond. Il ressemblait à Seijuro, surtout avec la forme de son visage. Mais il avait les même yeux que son oncle et que tous les descendants des Akashi. Ses pupilles fendues étaient un trait héréditaire. Kuroko avait vu quelque photo de sa mère, il lui ressemblait un peu, surtout pour la couleur doré de ses cheveux.

Seijuro était bien plus beau que lui, c'était ce que Mayuzumi se répétait avec une sorte de fierté. De tous les Akashi, c'était le plus beau qui l'avait choisi.

Nagasuke les regarda quelques instants avec une certaine surprise avant de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

-Nous sommes des amis d'Akashi Seijuro, précisa Aomine.

-Ah. Et pourquoi vous venez me voir ? Ça fais un bail que j'ai pas revu Sei. Enfin, sauf si on compte l'enterrement.

Il semblait moins... moins fière, moins polie, moins à cheval sur les règles que Seijuro. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu la même éducation, après tout, son père était mort alors qu'il était encore jeune. Sa mère était sûrement moins stricte sur l'éducation. Mais il ne dégageait pas cet aura pourtant particulière qu'on retrouve chez les membres des Akashi. Il avait presque l'air normal.

-On aurait des questions à vous poser, si vous le permettez, demandât poliment Midorima.

-Mouais, entrez.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans cet antre. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, les rideaux aussi. L'appartement était en bazar et il y régnait une odeur de cigarette. Il y avait plusieurs mégots dans le cendrier sur la table. Nagasuke s'affala dans le canapé et fit signe à ses invités de s'asseoir avec lui. Murasakibara préféra rester debout.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette déjà bien entamé et l'alluma. Il tendit le paquet à Kuroko, assis juste à côté de lui.

-Cigarette ?

-Non merci.

-Personne ne fume parmi vous ? Demandât-il étonné.

-Personne.

-Mais vous avez l'âge pourtant ? Vous avez quels âges ?

18, 17 et 20 furent les réponses laconiques.

-Vous avez l'âge.

-Mais pas l'envie, rétorqua Kise.

-Peut-être... Dommage.

Il mit la cigarette entre ses dents et redemandât ce que la génération des miracles et Mayuzumi lui voulait.

-Nous voulions savoir si Seijuro se droguait vraiment, demandât de but en blanc Mayuzumi.

-T'es son copain c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-OK. Désolé alors. Il devait être super au lit, mon cousin ! S'esclaffât-il avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Il m'avait déjà parlé de toi la dernière fois qu'on s'était revu. Ça devait être il y a... un an presque. Il m'avait dit que vous habitiez ensemble. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse...

Il aspira et souffla la fumé. Kuroko retint sa respiration le temps que la fumée se disperse dans la pièce.

-Seijuro ne fumait pas. Quand à la drogue, j'en sait rien. C'était pas son genre. Enfin, après tout, j'en sait rien... C'était pas mon genre non plus avant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Midorima.

-J'ai plongé. Comme la plupart des gosses de riches qui peuvent s'offrir tout ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai eu envie d'essayer, et j'ai adoré la sensation. Peut-être que Sei a fait pareil. Après tout, c'est possible, il est toujours sous pression au lycée et chez lui. Sa vie est même pire que la mienne.

-Tu n'a jamais été jaloux de lui ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais... Après, j'ai vu la vie qu'il menait chaque jour. Je me suis dit que ma vie tranquille était bien mieux. Mais oui, j'ai été jaloux quand j'ai vu que c'était lui qui avait hérité de toute la fortune des grands-parents, qu'il allait devenir encore plus riche en reprenant Akacorp.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu... Le voir disparaître ? Parce qu'il était plus jeune que toi mais...

-Honnêtement, Oui. J'ai déjà voulu voir sa frimousse de gamin disparaître, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait volé ce qui aurait dû m'appartenir. Avant le jour des funérailles de notre grand-père, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Je ne l'ai rencontré que ce jour. C'était cinq mois après la mort subite de mon père et mon oncle. Je savais alors que c'était lui qui allait tous récupérer. Ce jour là à été la seule fois où j'ai haï mon cousin. Puis après, on est devenu plus proche. On se voyait souvent, aussi souvent que son père le permettait. C'est moi qui me suis éloigné de lui, dès que j'ai commencé à fumer et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Il avait fini sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans le cendrier avant d'en reprendre une autre.

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ? Vous pensez que c'est moi qui aurait entraîné Sei dans une sale histoire, c'est ça ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Je m'y attendais. Mais je n'ai pas entraîné Sei dans quoique ce soit. Il s'est sûrement débrouillé tout seul. Je n'y suis pour rien dans sa mort. Vous avez vos réponses ? Alors partez.

Ils n'avaient en fait que des morceaux de réponses. Mais ne souhaitant pas se frotter à ce cousin plus longtemps, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux. Mayuzumi mit plus de temps qu'eux à sortir de l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandât le cousin sans le regarder.

-Il ne s'est pas suicidé...

Sa phrase avait des allures de questions. Nagasuke soupira, faisant sortir de sa bouche de la fumée de cigarette.

-J'en sais rien. C'est possible. Il a toujours été bizarre de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que tu vas me contredire sur ce point.

-Non, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi vous doutez ? Je ne comprends pas que vous cherchiez une autre explication à sa mort, sachant en plus que vous n'aimeriez pas savoir que quelqu'un a décidé de le tuer. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est lui, ou bien quelqu'un, qui a décidé de me l'arracher.

-Hum... Bon courage alors.

Mayuzumi quitta la pièce, les épaules légèrement abattues. Kise lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Un meurtre ? Un suicide ? Mais pourquoi aurait-on voulu le tuer ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu se suicider ? Chacune des deux explications n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Alors un accident ? Il se droguait bien et aurait, accidentellement, prit une trop grande dose ? Mais les accidents et les erreurs ne sont pas vraiment les habitudes d'Akashi.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dit finalement Mayuzumi quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

-Je ne le crois pas complètement innocent, marmonna Kise.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait déjà voulu voir Akashicchi disparaître !

-Parce que tu n'a jamais voulu voir l'une de tes sœurs disparaître ?

Kise se tut. Bien sûr que si, ça lui été déjà arrivé d'être jaloux de ses sœurs au point de vouloir qu'il leur arrive un truc horrible. Mais ce n'était jamais une pensée sérieuse. Il continuait à penser que Nagasuke aurait pu mettre sa petite vengeance qu'il préparait depuis des années, à exécution en apprenant, par exemple, que la situation entre Akashi et son père se serait dégradé, ou bien que son cousin de droguait.

Surtout s'il connaissait, lui aussi, le montant de la somme sur le compte en banque de Seijuro.

-Rentrez chez vous, repris Mayuzumi, vos familles doivent être inquiètes. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois semaines. Des parents inquiets imaginent n'importe quoi.

-Il a raison, continua Midorima, il est temps qu'on rentre.

Kuroko soupira, il voulait en savoir plus, il sentait qu'un détail lui échappait. Il avait le besoin de connaître la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas forcer les autres à le suive, et il ne voulait pas continuer seul.

-Très bien, on rentre.

Sur le chemin vers la gare, le petit groupe avançait en silence, chacun perdu dans un coin de son cerveau, à ruminer des événements passés ou bien anticipant les cris qu'ils allaient devoir subir en rentrant chez eux. Il allait y avoir des conséquences à leur absence prolongée.

Mais ils avaient tous en eux le goût amer d'une tâche inachevée.

Sur le chemin menant à la gare, ils croisèrent Mibuchi Reo. Celui-ci se força à leur sourire en les voyant. Il les salua poliment, bien loin de ses manières habituelles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est un peu loin de chez vous, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais on avait une chose importante à faire, expliqua Aomine.

-Qu'est ce qui peut être si important pour que toute la génération des miracles ait fait le déplacement ? Demandât-il d'un air taquin.

Puis il les observa plus en détails, les uns comme les autres et son propre regard changea.

-C'est à propos de Sei-chan ?

-Oui, souffla Kuroko.

-Hum... Je vois, soupira Mibuchi. Je suis allé sur sa tombe cette semaine, pour entretenir les fleurs. Certaines tiennes encore le coup, mais d'autres sont déjà desséchées. Je fais de mon mieux pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous y êtes allé ?

-Non, on n'a pas vraiment... On est allé voir son père, expliqua Kise.

Mayuzumi restait en retrait. Lui non plus n'était pas allé sur cette tombe. Il n'avait, comme les autres, pas le courage d'y aller, de se rappeler encore et encore qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il préférait regarder les photos qu'il avait de lui, et caresser Arpège en fermant les yeux car son poils était aussi doux que les cheveux d'Akashi après la douche.

-Il va bien ? Il semblait assez mal le jour de l'enterrement, sa peau était affreuse.

Mayuzumi cacha son sourire en constatant que le Mibuchi coquet était de retour.

-Et bien sa peau était encore pire, on aurait cru qu'il avait pris dix ans, confirma Aomine.

-Le pauvre... Mais pourquoi vous êtes allé le voir ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on a envie de consoler.

-On pense qu'Akashi-kun ne s'est pas suicidé, lâcha Kuroko de but en blanc.

-Oh... C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru, mais il était stressé durant les dernière semaines alors...

-Stressé ? S'exclama Mayuzumi.

-Oui, sa peau et ses cheveux avaient tous les signes d'une personne stressée qui dort mal. Je lui ais dit de bien faire plus de huit heures de sommeil, de manger des...

-Pourquoi serait-il stressé ? l'interrompit Mayuzumi.

-J'en sais rien, il ne m'a rien dit !

-Et puis, c'était quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ?

-Je ne sais plus... Peut-être une semaine avant qu'il ne... qu'il ne meure.

Mayuzumi se pinçait les lèvres. Seijuro ne lui parlait pas toujours de tout ce qu'il faisait en dehors du lycée, il ne lui avait en l'occurrence pas dit qu'il avait revu Mibuchi.

Petit à petit, une idée s'immisçait dans le cerveau de Mayuzumi. Et si... Et si...

Ou bien, était-il trop stressé, trop préoccupé par quelque chose pour prendre le temps de lui en parler. Oui, c'était ça. C'était forcément ça.

Alors la petite idée dans son cerveau pouvait retourner d'où elle venait.

L'ambiance dans le groupe devint de plus en plus lourde et Mibuchi décida d'y couper en regardant son poignet où il n'y avait pas de montre et en déclarant qu'il était retard. Personne ne lui demanda où il devait aller.

Le groupe n'échangea plus un mot, même dans le train qui les ramenait à Tokyo. Mayuzumi était rentré chez lui, la tête emplie d'un peu trop de questions.

Mais il y avait une certitude. Akashi avait un secret. Une chose qu'il cachait et dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Mais pourquoi ? Pour ne pas avoir de représailles ? Pour ne faire de mal à personne ? À qui risquait-il de faire du mal ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose qui le mettait en danger ?

Mayuzumi se demandait alors, s'il connaissait vraiment Akashi Seijuro. Ce n'était pas Masaomi qui allait leur donner ces réponses.

Ils allaient devoir chercher par eux-même.

* * *

 **Alors ? Quelles sont vos théories désormais ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vais répondre de suite à vos réview :**

 **Mayshea : Argh, ça va être long, deux review à rattraper ^^ Je commence : Merci ^^ Effectivement, avec le POV, Mayuzumi est un peu compliqué à suspecter ^^ mais ta théorie sur la schizophrénie est intéressante, sauf que je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'une personne schizophrène a conscience d'être malade les trois quart du temps et il n'y a pas de changement de personnalité, seulement une perte de rapport à la réalité. On confond souvent schizophrénie et dédoublement de la personnalité. Désormais, je fais très attention à ce point et n'aime pas les erreurs à ce sujet ^^ Bref. Ah, oui, je sais que Oba fait tout de suite suspect, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour introduire Nagasuke et je savais pas comment faire. Et puis, Nagasuke fait la une des journaux, donc ce n'était pas un secret de famille. Oui, je suis d'accord sur ta théorie concernant la seringue, d'ailleurs la GM pense la même chose.  
Deuxième review : Ah, jolie théorie concernant Nagasuke ! Quand à Sei infidèle bah... tu verra bien XD malheureusement, je ne peux jamais vraiment répondre aux reviews au risque de toujours tout dire, donc je doit être évasive ect... C'est un peu pénible.**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ^^ Your theory is interesting, but il can say nothing if i want to keep the secret of this story secret ^^ Thanks. Aka x Nash ? I have never thought this couple. I think I am going write a Nash x Aka during these holidays... maybe interesting. Spanish ? Why Spanish ? ^^ really happy you like this story !**

 **Pour information : je poste la suite de Déchiré (oui, ça faisait longtemps) et du Serpent noir aujourd'hui ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Kuroko ne comptait même plus le nombre de choses qu'il n'aura plus le droit de faire. Plus le droit de sortir le soir, même avec son équipe, de partir sans autorisation, obligation d'être toujours joignable. Il savait, il s'était préparé à subir ces conséquences.

Il n'avait pas dit à sa mère pourquoi il était allé là-bas, bien qu'elle s'en doute. Mais elle ne supporterai pas de penser que son fils a fourré son nez dans une affaire louche. Un meurtre déguisé en suicide, c'est forcement un truc pas net. Et la personne qui a fait ça ne souhaite sûrement pas que la vérité soit découverte.

-Tetsuya, promets-moi de ne plus partir comme ça, si tu savait comme nous étions inquiets, ton père et moi. Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Akashi-kun, nous...

-Nous étions plusieurs, nous ne courrions aucun danger.

-Mais ça, je ne le savais pas je te rappel. Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout et tu as disparu !

-Je suis désolé.

Après ça, il partit se coucher. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages de ses coéquipiers qui se plaignaient des mesures prises par leurs parents. Kise, notamment, racontait à tout le monde que ses parents lui interdisaient d'aller au karaoké et qu'il n'aura plus droit de sortir de la maison pendant un mois. Murasakibara verra son quota de bonbon revu à la baisse et Aomine aura moins d'argent de poche, donc moins de revues.

Le seul dont Kuroko n'avait pas de nouvelle, c'était Mayuzumi. Il lui avait pourtant demandé s'il allait bien après toute ces révélations de ces vingt-quatre heure. Mais il ne lui avait pas répondu.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kuroko rentrait avec Kagami des cours. Ils parlaient de tout et rien, comme très souvent. Kagami faisait attention à chaque phrase qu'il disait, au cas où elle raviverait de mauvais souvenirs chez Kuroko.

Le bleuté semblait aller bien, il montrait un visage égal à lui-même mais ne se morfondait pas au lycée. Kagami pensait qu'il cachait seulement ses sentiments, comme toujours. Mais il n'osait pas vraiment lui poser la question. Tant que Kuroko était capable de faire semblant de sourire, c'était que ça allait bien.

Mais il semblait préoccupé. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas donné d'explication pour ces deux jours d'absence. Malgré des tentatives répétées de Kagami. Il avait beau poser la question aux moments où Kuroko était bavard, ou bien aux moments où il était peu concentré sur ce qu'il disait, jamais il ne lui répondait.

Alors il avait fini par abandonner. Jamais il ne saura ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son ombre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Kuroko et se dirent au revoir, simplement. Une fois rentré chez lui, Kuroko se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi parler avec Kagami de choses pourtant badines lui semblait si difficile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi penser, sourire, être normal lui demandait un tel effort. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que ce genre de conversations normales, il n'en aura plus avec Akashi. Tout tournait autour de lui en ce moment et c'était bien normal.

Kuroko sortit le sachet de croquettes pour chiens du placard et en versa dans la petite gamelle de Nigou. Le chien lui avait la fait la fête quand il était rentré de ses jours d'absence, contrairement à ses parents qui avaient été sévères.

Il monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac dans un coin avant de sortir ses manuelles pour le lendemain et d'attaquer ses devoirs, comme tous les soirs. Nigou s'endormit sur son lit.

Alors qu'il entamait son exercice de physique, Kuroko entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha après avoir vu que c'était Mayuzumi.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Mayuzumi-kun. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il eu un petit silence où Kuroko entendit Arpège miauler et Mayuzumi soupirer.

-Je me sens... seul.

-Seul ?

-Oui. Je n'ai plus Seijuro. Je suis tout seul dans l'appartement qu'on partageait, et je dois dire que cela commence à vraiment me peser. Est-ce que je...

-Tu veux venir chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Oui.

-Tu n'as pas tes parents ?

-J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux dès qu'ils ont appris que je sortais avec un garçon.

-Je vois... Je vais... non, je ne vais pas demander à mes parents. Viens, mais n'apporte pas non plus beaucoup d'affaires, j'ai une place limité chez moi.

-Tu as un chien, non ?

-Arpège ne le dérangera pas.

-D'accord. Je viens alors. Merci.

Il raccrocha et Kuroko se demanda comment ses parents allaient réagir... mais s'il expliquait calmement la situation de Mayuzumi, ils ne diront rien et seront d'accord.

Du moins, il espérai.

Kuroko attendit dans l'entré que sa mère revienne du travail. Il avait la main serrée sur son téléphone. Sa mère rentra après un temps qui sembla à Kuroko interminable. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, il lui annonça en parlant si vite qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'il dû répéter, que Mayuzumi allait venir.

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle était peut-être énervé. En tout cas, elle le cachait si c'était le cas.

-Un ami. Enfin, c'est le petit-ami d'Akashi-kun.

-Pourquoi viendrait-il à la maison ? Tetsuya, on ne peut pas...

-Il est tout seul, il n'a plus personne, il ne peut plus payer son appartement parce qu'Akashi-kun ne peut plus le payer avec lui... Il n'a vraiment... rien. S'il te plaît.

-Tetsuya... Sa situation est en effet regrettable, mais on ne peut pas héberger tout le monde.

-Il ne va pas rester longtemps. Il a perdu la seule personne qui lui restait dans sa vie, il... De toute façon il est sur la route.

Hinako soupira et posa son sac à main. Elle regarda son fils avec un mélange de tendresse et d'irritation. Il était désobéissant, mais tellement altruiste qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Très bien, qu'il reste. Mais hors que question qu'il devienne un squatteur. Si jamais c'est le cas, il devra participer aux courses et tout le reste.

-D'accord. Mais il vient seulement parce qu'il se sent seul, après il... il retournera chez lui.

-Hum... va donc mettre la table pour quatre.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de partir vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Kuroko mit la table sans un mot. Il proposa d'attendre Mayuzumi pour manger, cela lui fera du bien au moral. Il arriva tard dans la soirée, Junsuke, le père que Kuroko piquait du nez sur la chaise de la cuisine, Nigou aussi. Mais lui pouvait s'endormir sans remords. Hinako demandait toute les cinq minutes à son fils quand son ami devait arriver.

Mayuzumi n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Junsuke proposa de les monter dans la chambre de Tetsuya où un matelas avait été installé. La maison n'avait pas la place pour avoir une chambre d'amis. Il y avait un tout petit placard qui accueillait tout le bazar de la famille, mais il ne pourra jamais y avoir un lit à l'intérieur pas assez de place.

Arpège découvrit la maison. Elle se dirigea comme par réflexe vers Nigou. Il se réveilla en la voyant, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle miaula doucement avant de grimper sur le coussin et de se rouler en boule sur les pattes du chien.

-Elle est adoptée, fit remarquer Kuroko avec un sourire.

-Oui. Merci encore de m'accueillir.

Ils se retrouvèrent à table durant un dîner à l'atmosphère étrange. Les parents de Kuroko posaient de nombreuses questions, ils souriaient, se montraient gentils, conscients de ce que le jeune homme traversait.

À la fin du repas, Kuroko et Mayuzumi s'éclipsèrent, il était déjà tard et les adultes se proposèrent pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle pendant que les deux autres allaient se coucher.

Avant d'aller à l'étage, Mayuzumi récupéra Arpège.

-Je préfère qu'elle dorme avec moi, expliquât-il avant que Kuroko ne pose la question.

Mayuzumi mit sa petite valise dans un coin de la chambre, il sortit un bas de pyjama et deux t-shirt. Kuroko devina sans mal que l'un des deux était à Akashi. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Mayuzumi alla dans sa salle de bains se mettre en pyjama. Kuroko profita de son absence pour en faire de même. Quand le plus grande retourna dans la chambre, il ne portait qu'un seul des deux t-shirt, comme le pensait Kuroko, l'autre lui servait de doudou.

Il sortit de sa valise, un paquet de lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le courrier. Je l'ai récupéré ce matin mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené ?

-Il y a des factures. Je peux aller prendre un couteau dans la cuisine ?

Il descendit avec Kuroko dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi ouvrir proprement les lettres. Mayuzumi et Akashi avait tendance à être maniaque sur ce genre de détails, un point en commun qu'ils avaient remarqué très tôt.

La première lettre n'était rien d'autres qu'un message d'information concernant le nouveau code de l'immeuble et un petit point sur le règlement de vie en communauté, que, d'après Mayuzumi, certains ne respectaient pas.

Il ouvrit d'autres lettres, principalement des factures d'eau et d'électricité. Mayuzumi ouvrit la dernière lettre. Il la lut, lentement, précautionneusement, fronçant à de nombreuses reprises les sourcils. Son visage changeait, s'assombrissait et il y avait dans son regard un forme d'incompréhension.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Rien.. Enfin, si, tu connais ce numéro ?

La feuille que tenait Mayuzumi était le relevé d'appel du forfait de Seijuro. Apparemment, on lui avait transmis ce papier car il avait résilié le contrat de Seijuro. Kuroko regarda la feuille. Il y avait un numéro qui revenait en boucle, à des heures parfois vraiment très tardives. Les appels durant en moyenne dix minutes.

Ce numéro disait bien quelque chose à Kuroko qui sortit son propre portable pour regarder à qui il appartenait. Il était sur de le connaître.

-C'est celui de...

Il se figea quelques instants, hésitant grandement avant de finalement répondre, voyant l'air de Mayuzumi.

-Celui de Nijimura-san.

Mayuzumi fronça les sourcils.

-Nijimura, votre ancien capitaine de collège ?

-Oui.

Kuroko se pinçât les lèvres, Mayuzumi remarqua bien cette mimique.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas si Akashi-kun t'en avait parlé... Lui et Nijimura sont sortis ensemble quelques temps au collège. Ils ont rompus à cause de la distance quand Nijimura-san est partit.

Kuroko regarda plus attentivement la feuille. Le dernier appel enregistré vers le portable de Nijimura datait de la veille de la mort de Seijuro, il avait appelé vers une heure du matin. L'appel ne durait que cinq minutes. C'était le tout dernier appel, les derniers mots que Seijuro avait prononcé dans son téléphone. Ensuite, il avait sûrement envoyé des messages. Ou pas et alors Nijimura aura été le dernier.

Le portable de Seijuro n'avait pas été retrouvé. Pourtant il devait l'avoir sur lui, il avait tendance à être toujours joignable. Certains personnes avançaient qu'il l'avait perdu ce soir-là, ou bien il l'avait oublié chez lui, au vestiaire, ou un voyou lui avait volé pendant la nuit.

Kuroko releva la tête et remarqua que Mayuzumi n'était plus là. Puis il entendit la pluie tomber plus fort que tout à l'heure et un courant d'air glaciale. La porte d'entré de la maison était grande ouverte. Sur la petite terrasse, Mayuzumi était recroquevillé, le bout des pieds déjà trempés par la pluie.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais son regard n'avait aucun éclat.

-Tu penses qu'il aurait pu me tromper ? Demandât-il.

-Non.

-Mais... Imagine qu'il ait renoué avec ce Nijimura, qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il l'aimait encore, imagine qu'il se soit laissé aller, que je le lassais et qu'il voulait passer à autre chose. Imagine qu'il n'en pouvait plus de me mentir... Il aurait pu se suicider.

-Je ne pense vraiment pas. Akashi-kun sait peut-être mentir, mais pas au point de te cacher ce genre de relation pendant si longtemps.

Mayuzumi ne semblait pas convaincu. Kuroko lui proposa de rentrer, mais il refusa. Finalement, sachant qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour lui ce soir, le bleuté retourna dans sa chambre. Il vit, dans la valise de Mayuzumi, son appareil photo et une boite transparente pleines d'images. La première était une photo de Seijuro. Il était appuyé contre une rambarde, près d'un petit lac couvert de milliers de nénuphars. Il avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire. Son visage reposait sur sa main et l'autre semblait jouer des notes de piano dans le vide. On pouvait apercevoir, sur la rive en face, un musicien.

Kuroko préféra ne pas se torturer en regardant d'autres photos, il devait se coucher, dormir, et tenter de ne pas encombrer son cerveau plus que nécessaire. Il réfléchira demain à une véritable possibilité de suicide de Seijuro. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Akashi ne se serait jamais suicidé. Et s'il avait trompé Mayuzumi, il se serait confié à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme Kuroko par exemple.

Ou bien Mibuchi ? Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Les deux étaient très proches depuis le lycée.

Kuroko dormait quand Mayuzumi vint se coucher, il sanglotait, ses cheveux étaient trempés d'eau de pluie. Il prit la peine de changer de t-shirt avant de se coucher.

Il prit son portable et tenta de joindre Nijimura, mais il ne répondit pas, Mayuzumi tombait directement sur la messagerie. Allongé sur le ventre, il regardait quelques photos de Seijuro qu'il avait sur son portable. Beaucoup avaient été prises alors qu'il dormait comme un bébé, dans n'importe quel endroit et n'importe qu'elle position. Certaines étaient même parfois très insolites, Akashi possédait la faculté de s'endormir très facilement et n'importe où s'il est dans un univers qui lui ait un minimum familier. Il ne s'endormira jamais dans le métro, mais toujours sur le canapé.

Mayuzumi éteignit son portable en soupirant, réalisant encore une fois que le seul endroit où il pourra voir Seijuro désormais sera sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ses derniers jours avec lui, que ses dernières heures avec lui, il aurait pu penser à quelqu'un d'autres, qu'il ait pu dire des choses tendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne serait pas mort en l'aimant comme il l'aimait au début.

C'était insupportable comme pensée.

Mais on ne peut pas haïr un mort ? Ce serait cruel de le haïr alors qu'il est mort. Sauf si c'était son choix de mourir, dans ce cas là, Mayuzumi aura bien moins de pitié pour lui. Il l'aurait trompé et, ne supportant pas de lui faire subir une telle chose, il se serait suicidé pour cacher ses mensonges et les priver, Mayuzumi et Nijimura, de la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Mayuzumi resta de longues minutes allongé comme ça, sans rien faire, sur le ventre alors qu'il détestait ça. En grande partie parce que Seijuro n'aimait pas quand il dormait sur le ventre car il ne pouvait pas lui faire de câlins convenablement. Mayuzumi était bien d'accord avec ça et avait arrêté, bien que cette position pour dormir était loin d'être une habitude, il l'avait bannie. Ce soir là, il resta sur le ventre car Arpège s'était roulée en boule dans le creux de son dos pendant qu'il regardait les photos. Il était prit au piège par une créature qui faisait le double de la taille de sa main...

Il tenta de s'endormir, sans succès. Il fermait les yeux et voyait ceux clos de Seijuro devant lui, il ressentait ses mains posées sur ses joues, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il voyait son visage, lors de cette dernière fois. Ce visage si calme, si doux.

Le soir de la mort de Seijuro, Mayuzumi était allé le voir à Rakuzan. Cela faisait quelques temps, quelques semaines précisément, que les deux amants n'avaient pas pu se voir. Hayama et Nebuya lui avait proposé de se voir en ville, près de Rakuzan. Alors bien évidement, Mayuzumi avait profité de l'occasion pour aller voir le capitaine de l'équipe.

Il était dans les vestiaires, aimant prendre son temps pour se changer. Mayuzumi se glissa derrière lui, comme une ombre et posa ses mains sur les hanches du rouge. Il le vit sourire, vit la chair de poule apparaître le long de ses bras alors qu'il les caressait.

-Tu m'as manqué, Sei.

Il ne répondit que par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner dans ses bras pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Toi aussi, Chihiro.

Le concerné le plaqua contre le casier tout en approfondissant le baiser, il était ivre de ses lèvres, de son corps en entier. Seijuro lui faisait un effet indescriptible.

Il portait encore son haut de sport mais avait déjà remit son pantalon d'uniforme. Mayuzumi lui retira sans ménagement et Seijuro fit de même. Il mordillait ses lèvres, caressait sa peau, ses mains incroyable de pianiste. Tout de Seijuro le rendait fou.

Il regarda le visage de son amant, son visage si calme, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, ses yeux clos, son souffle, ses cheveux rouges décoiffés par des mains expertes en la matière. Ses mains caressaient le visage de Mayuzumi alors qu'il tenait Seijuro par les hanches. Le rouge savourait ses caresses. Son visage, cette image, était celle qui hantait les rêves de Mayuzumi depuis sa mort prématurée. Cette vision de son visage calme, qui savoure ses mains sur son corps.

Mais, et si, en réalité, il se concentrait pour sentir d'autres mains que celles de Mayuzumi sur lui ? Et s'il tentait de ressentir celles de Nijimura ?

Mayuzumi lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais dans ces vestiaires, ce soir-là. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher qu'ils y étaient allés plus brusquement que d'ordinaire. Mayuzumi avait par endroit, laissé des suçons, ou bien se laissait aller et mordait très légèrement la peau du rouge. Sei en redemandait, il aimait bien quand c'était un peu brusque, mais pas trop non plus, Mayuzumi savait trouvé le juste équilibre entre le plaisir et la douleur depuis le temps. Il n'était pas adepte des morsures et de genre de pratiques, mais une fois de temps en temps, il ne disait pas forcément non.

Sauf que s'il avait su, il se serait un peu retenu ce soir-là. Il n'aurai surtout pas permis à Seijuro de le quitter une seule seconde.

Alors bien évidement, l'autopsie de Seijuro avait en effet montré qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle légèrement brutale avant sa mort, si bien que Mayuzumi avait été interrogé pour savoir s'il avait agressé son petit-ami, s'il était responsable de son suicide. Faute de preuve, il avait été relâché.

Ses parents l'avaient appelé, lui avaient dit qu'il était une honte, qu'il n'était qu'un gigolo qui brutalisait un jeune homme riche qui plus est. Même pas un mot de réconfort alors qu'il venait de perdre son seul amour.

Il lui avait dit au revoir en sortant du gymnase car Hayama et Nebuya l'attendait et le harcelait par messages pour qu'il se dépêche. Il avait embrassé Seijuro sur les lèvres, le contact avait été rompu trois secondes plus tard, Seijuro l'avait de nouveau attiré à lui pour que le baiser dure un peu plus longtemps.

-Je suis pressé, Sei.

-Je sais, mais on ne sait pas quand on pourra se revoir.

-Tu vas me manquer. Tu pourrai passer à l'appart pendant le week-end ? Arpège n'attend que toi.

Il avait rit avant d'embrasser de nouveau Chihiro, plus passionnément encore.

-Je viendrai vite alors.

-Très vite même. Mais là, c'est moi qui doit y aller.

Seijuro semblait déçu, il avait tenté de retenir Mayuzumi contre lui le plus longtemps possible.

-Tu pourrai venir à la maison ? Si moi je...

-Je verrai Sei, mais là je dois y aller.

Mayuzumi avait caressé les lèvres de Seijuro, les avait encore une fois embrassé, ses lèvres étaient sa drogue. Il ne pouvait pas se lasser d'elles, bien que, désormais, il doivent le faire par la force des choses.

-Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

-Non, désolé.

Avait-il peur à ce moment là ? Où bien voulait-il que Mayuzumi reste avec lui pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pour lui dire qu'il ne doit pas renoncer à vivre ?

-Hum... Je ne veux pas partir non plus, mais je vais le regretter si je ne pars pas maintenant. On se reverra vite.

Seijuro avait sourit, avait une dernière fois embrassé Mayuzumi. Il garda les yeux fermés quand son petit-ami s'éloigna de lui, comme pour savourer ses lèvres. Mayuzumi se tourna une dernières fois, lui fit signe, mais Seijuro ne le remarqua pas, il regardait déjà autre chose et avançait vers le grand portail du lycée qui donnait sur le parking.

Se sentait-il abandonné ?

Que ressentait-il ce soir-là ?

Personne ne semblait avoir les réponses. Pourquoi l'avait-on arraché à lui ? Pourquoi avoir décidé qu'il devait mourir ?

Mayuzumi s'était endormi. Enfin. Arpège se leva, bailla, s'étira le dos en allongeant ses pattes avant tout en griffant la couverture. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la tête de Mayuzumi et s'endormit là, sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Kise Ryota épluchait depuis quelques heures certains dossiers de sa mère. Il n'avait pas le droit, il fraudait. Mais peut lui importait, à ses yeux, c'était pour la bonne cause. Sa mère, femme très influente dans une banque, n'était pas du genre à ranger ses affaires et avait laissé traîner une feuille avec un code qui permettait d'accéder à un site où on pouvait voir en direct les plus grandes transactions des entreprises. Seul une dizaine de personne dans le japon devait avoir ces codes et ces informations. Bien sûr, ce code ne permettait que de voir le flux d'argent, pas sa provenance, ni ne permettait de l'influencer d'une manière ou d'un autre. On ne voyait que la somme qui entrait sur le compte ou qui en sortait sans pouvoir voir la somme du compte, simplement les échanges.

Mais il se trouve qu'alors que Kise s'endormait sur son écran, il vit soudainement une grande somme d'argent apparaître sur le compte d'Akacorp. Une somme s'élevant à environ neuf cent millions de yens. La provenance de l'arrivé d'argent n'était pas indiqué. Mais la somme était là, énorme.

Neuf cent millions... Kise réfléchit quelque secondes. Kuroko lui avait dit qu'Akashi avait huit cent millions sur son compte au collège, fort à parier qu'il en avait plus depuis ses dix-huit ans. Neuf cent millions ? C'était possible.

Fortement possible.

Masaomi avait pourtant affirmé que l'argent ne sera pas versé sur le compte de l'entreprise. Aurait-il mentit ?

Le cerveau de Kise carbura à pleins régime durant quelques minutes avant de demander de l'aide à Midorima. Il lui répondit qu'il essayait de dormir. Puis Kise lui exposa les fait et ils en discutèrent quelques temps.

Jusqu'à une conclusion.

« _C'est fort probable. Il aurait pu changer d'avis après avoir évaluer la situation de son entreprise. Il faudrait que l'on retourne le voir dès que possible._ »

« _C'est toi qui propose cela Midorimacchi ?_ »

« _Il le faut bien. Pour Akashi._ »

Sur ce, il prévint Kise qu'il allait envoyé un message aux autres, il fallait qu'il trouve un moment, le plus vite possible, pour retourner à Kyoto.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et essayèrent chacun de dormir. Ils n'allaient pas prévenir les autres, pas maintenant, autant leur laisser une nuit de sommeil environ convenable avant une nouvelle tornade d'interrogations.

* * *

 **Hum... J'attends vos théories !**

 **Review ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonznour !**

 **C'est enfin l'heure de la seconde confrontation entre Masaomi et la génération des miracles + Mayuzumi !**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, I try ^^ Knb last game is only in scans in France, not also in film, I'm waiting... and watching teaser. Hum... You must wait two chapters for answer about Akashi and Nijimura relationship. And about Masaomi... lets read ! You know, I think my english is badder than yours ^^' I've write le scenario of the NashAka, now, i have to write ! It's gonna be a very long fiction, probably 40 chapters of 1500 words/chapter. Thanks for your review, and I hope you will like this chapter !**

 **Mayshea : Très mauvaise habitude ^^ Alors, tu aura dans 2 chapitre la réponse concernant la relation entre Akashi et Nijimura, un peu de patience ^^ " _Tu lui a donné le cancer, Tu l'as tué à deux reprises, tu l'a séquestré et tu lui a donné des envies suicidaires_ "... Je dois dire que j'usqu'à ce que je lise ça, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais méchante avec. Cela dit, tu as oublié de précisé que je lui ais aussi arraché les yeux, je l'ai rendu handicapé, malade psychologiquement (si tu lis toutes mes autres fictions en cours (5 il me semble) tu t'en rendra très vite compte dans l'une d'entre elle), et je l'ai tué 3 fois, non 2 ^^ Mais ce n'est pas un beau palmarès, on dirait celui d'une tueuse en série... Merci pour tes reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Kuroko regardait avec effroi ses messages, se remettant lentement du choc. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus exceptionnel, seulement de l'argent sur un compte, mais il n'en revenait pas d'avoir cru Masaomi. Évidement que cet argent allait servir pour l'entreprise !

Avait-il vraiment tué son fils ?

-Miaou...

Arpège sauta sur le lit, Kuroko lâcha son portable et caressa la boule de poils. Mayuzumi dormait encore, il était étalé en étoile sur son lit, sur le dos. Arpège était très douce, comme n'importe quel chaton. Elle était adorable.

-Je comprends pourquoi Akashi-kun est tombé sous le charme, plaisantât le bleuté.

Il installa le chaton sur son lit, emballé dans une de ses vestes. Puis il enjamba le futon où dormait Mayuzumi et sortit de sa chambre pour aller saluer ses parents. Ils étaient en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuner avec Nigou dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Tetsuya, le saluât son père.

-Bonjour.

Il s'assit à sa place et commença à se servir une tartine et de la confiture.

-Ton ami dors encore ?

-Oui.

Kuroko aimerait demander à ses parents s'il pouvait aller à Kyoto, mais il savait qu'il aurait droit à une réponse négative. Pourtant il avait besoin d'y aller. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre ce besoin de connaître la vérité ?

Comment Mayuzumi réagira-t-il ?

Ce jour-là, Kuroko avait court, quitter la ville sans que ses parents ne soient au courant allait être compliqué. Murasakibara avait prévenu qu'il descendait sur Kyoto aujourd'hui et qu'il n'allait pas attendre les autres s'ils ne venaient pas pour aller voir Masaomi. Aomine avait affirmé la même chose. Kuroko refusait de ne pas être présent, de ne pas entendre de lui-même les explications de l'adulte. Il semblerait que Masaomi jouait bien la comédie. Ou bien, son entreprise en trop grandes difficultés, il a décidé de l'aider comme il pouvait. Mais au yeux de Kuroko, il y a avait des façon plus « légitime » d'user l'argent du rouge.

Comme par exemple pour aider Mayuzumi, pour faire des choses dont Seijuro serait fière. Il ne voulait pas forcément reprendre l'entreprise.

Mayuzumi descendit, il saluât poliment les parents de Kuroko et se fit relativement discret, comme une vrai ombre, pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Nigou tentât d'établir le contact sans succès. Le jeune adulte semblait avoir mal dormit. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Kuroko lui demandât.

-Ce n'était pas différent de mes autres nuits, répondit laconiquement Mayuzumi.

Kuroko ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait passé une nuit fantastiques. Lui aussi avait fait des rêves avec Seijuro. Il le voyait jouer avec lui a Teiko, le jour de son anniversaire, lors de leur année de seconde. Kuroko cachait d'ailleurs la photo prise ce jour-là dans son casier. Maintenant, il y en avait une autre qui traînait. Une photo d'Akashi au collège, lors d'une de leurs sorties en ville, Momoi les avait tous photographié sans qu'ils ne le sachent et leurs avait offert ces photos en fin d'années. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Kuroko remonta dans sa chambre, il alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer, se brosser les dents et se coiffer. Mayuzumi s'habilla dans la petit chambre. Quand Kuroko entra dans la chambre, il indiqua que la salle de bains était libre, mais qu'il devait lui parler d'abords. Il s'assit sur le lit, caressa Arpège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne vas pas apprécier... C'est à propos d'Akashi-kun.

Il vit Mayuzumi se raidir.

-Parle.

-Kise a découvert que l'argent d'Akashi-kun a peut-être été transférée sur le compte d'Akacorp.

-Vraiment ? Mais vous m'aviez dit que...

-Et on le pensait. Mais il y a possibilité qu'on se soit trompé. On voudrait aller voir Masaomi-san. Le problème... C'est que je ne peux pas partir et sécher les cours sans que mes parents ne soient au courant.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

* * *

Kuroko leva la main en pleins cours, le professeur mit plusieurs minutes à le remarquer.

-Oui, Kuroko-kun ?

-Je me sens mal... Est-ce que je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Elle est fermée aujourd'hui... Vas plutôt en vie scolaire.

Kagami se proposa pour accompagner le bleuté. Kuroko prit ses affaires, il savait qu'il ne reviendra pas en cours. Kagami ne lui demandât pas d'explications, pas vraiment, il n'osait pas remuer la plaie car il savait bien que Kuroko n'était pas malade, peut-être simplement très triste. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air déprimé.

-Tu n'est pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Mais je dois partir et il me fallait un prétexte.

-Partir ?

-Oui. Nous enquêtons sur la mort d'Akashi-kun. On a une piste à...

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami, avec son visage le plus sérieux.

-Nous sommes sérieux. Akashi-kun est comme un membre de notre famille. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

Sans prendre le temps de savoir si Kagami le suivait ou non, Kuroko avança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la vie scolaire. Kagami ne le suivait pas, tant pis, Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de lui.

En vie scolaire, il expliqua se sentir mal. On lui dit qu'on pouvait appeler ses parents.

-Pas mes parents, ils travaillent. Mais mon cousin peut venir me chercher.

Ils ne dirent rien, Kuroko leur donna le numéro de Mayuzumi qui répondit très vite. Il disait qu'il allait venir. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il vint chercher Kuroko, il justifia qu'il était bien majeur et pouvait donc être responsable de Kuroko. La légère ressemblance physique entre les deux hommes berna les surveillant qui tombèrent dans le piège, persuadé que Mayuzumi était bel et bien le cousin de Kuroko. Puis les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du lycée.

Ils se rendirent à la gare, Midorima et Kise les y attendaient. Ils les saluèrent avant de monter dans le train. Ils restèrent silencieux. Midorima et Kise savaient déjà que Mayuzumi serait là et ne furent pas étonnés. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations pendant les trois heures de trajets. Kise et Kuroko écoutaient de la musique, Midorima travaillait ses cours et Mayuzumi jouait sur son portable sans grand intérêt.

Les trois heures passèrent comme une éternité. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent et Kise se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais refaire cet allée et retour trop long. Pourtant, si leur enquête persistait, il seront bien obligés de faire ce trajet et de perpétrer encore d'autres mensonges.

Aomine et Murasakibara avaient fait l'effort de les attendre devant le portail de la maison Akashi. Dès qu'ils les virent au coins de la rue, ils appuyèrent sur l'interrupteur, si bien que le portail s'ouvrit pile au moment où le petit groupe arrivait à leur hauteur.

-Vous êtes lents ! On aurait eu dix fois le temps d'aller parler à l'autre dépressif !

Ils ignorent Aomine, ce qui le fit crier et entrèrent dans le domaine. La même domestique, celle aux airs gentils, les fit entrer dans l'immense maison. Elle salua Mayuzumi qu'elle semblait connaître. Il lui demanda poliment de ses nouvelles et _vice versa_.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le petit salon où Masaomi buvait un énième verre d'alcool. La salle sentait le renfermé, les rideaux était clos et la télévisons allumée ne montrait qu'un écran grésillant.

 **No signal**

Il ne réagit pas quand le groupe entra, pourtant ils n'étaient pas vraiment les plus discrets, hormis Kuroko et Mayuzumi. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et la domestique les laissa seuls.

-Bonjour, Akashi-san, commença Midorima.

-Vous êtes encore là vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, comme des condamnés. Qui devait parler ? Ils regardèrent finalement tous Kise, c'était lui qui avait trouvé l'information après tout.

-Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Aomine se retint de pouffer en regardant les cadavres de bouteilles, les cassettes éparpillées dans la salle.

-Hum... Nous avons vu, par hasard, que l'argent de Seijuro avait été transféré sur le compte de l'entreprise. Et nous...

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ferait de moi l'assassin de mon fils ? Juste parce que son argent maintenant à moi sert pour l'entreprise qui est également à moi ? Ne soyez pas ridicules.

-Mais alors, où est l'argent de Seijuro ?

-Sur mon compte. Et elle n'en sortira pas.

-A quoi vas-t-elle vous servir ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Il se servit un verre, fit l'effort surhumain d'en proposer aux adolescents qui déclinèrent l'invitation non sans dégoût.

-Pourtant... repris courageusement Kise, j'ai vu hier qu'une transaction de la somme d'environ neuf cent millions de yens avait été faite vers l'entreprise.

-Écoutez... cela fait un mois que je ne gère plus les comptes de l'entreprise, alors je ne sais pas d'où viens cet argent..., dit l'adulte lacement.

-Qui se charge des comptes de l'entreprise alors ?

-Je n'en sait rien ! Peut-être Sôseki, peut-être quelqu'un d'autres !

Aomine se leva soudainement. Il dévisagea l'homme qui l'ignorait un long moment.

-Comment pouvez-vous réagir comme cela ?! Vous n'avez plus que votre entreprise et vous la laissez tomber ? Seijuro aurait du la reprendre, ne gâchez pas son héritage, impliquez-vous encore dans quelque chose !

-Mon entreprise ne vaut pas grand chose par rapport à la vie de mon fils. Mais si vous y tenez, je vais appeler Sôseki et lui demander ce qu'est cet argent dont vous me parler.

-Ce n'était pas là le problème...

-Peut-importe.

L'adulte sortit son portable de sa poche, composa un numéro et attendit que la personne à l'autre bout décroche. Kuroko fit signe à Aomine de se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit sans grand enthousiasme, sa colère était lisible sur son visage. Kuroko ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui qui disait que l'homme mentait sûrement ? Qu'il n'avait pas utiliser l'argent de Seijuro pour sauvé l'entreprise ? Voir cet homme si brisé lui avait-il fait changé d'avis ? À moins que ce ne soit qu'un masque.

Au bout d'un certains temps dans un silence pesant, Masaomi mit son portable en haut parleur et tout le monde s'approcha pour entendre Sôseki.

-Masa ? Tu vas bien ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas.

-Masa ?

-Il paraît qu'un transaction aurait été faîte vers le compte de l'entreprise, environ neuf cents millions de yens.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne te souvient pas ?

Masaomi fronçât les sourcils et posa son verre.

-Non.

-Et bien ! L'alcool ne te réussi pas. Je suis venu te voir hier, je t'ai présenté les chiffres de l'entreprise et t'ai demandé si tu avais une solution. Tu m'a dit que je devais me « démerder » comme je pouvais. Alors j'ai pensé utiliser l'argent de Seijuro pour combler les dettes. Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il voudrait, alors j'ai ensuite décrété que cet argent servirait seulement pour le centre de recherches.

Le regard de Masaomi plutôt sombre, s'illumina soudain d'une lueur triste.

-Je vois. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais... Ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien comme ça.

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer ! Bon, je dois y aller, soignes-toi bien, réduit les doses, ça te fera du bien !

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Masaomi rangea son portable avant de reprendre son verre et de le finir.

-Vous avez vos réponses, déclarât-il ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce que le centre de recherche ? Demandât Kise.

-Un centre que j'ai créé après la mort de Shiori. Il travaille sur des solutions pour réduire les souffrances des patients en phases terminale de maladies et sur des vaccins contre les cancers. Seijuro serait peut-être heureux si son argent sert à trouver un remède contre la maladie de sa mère.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. C'était peut-être bien ainsi finalement.

Kuroko commençait à vraiment s'en vouloir d'avoir pensé cet homme capable d'assassiner son fils. Il semblait trop brisé pour avoir fait cela, ou alors, il ne supportait pas les remords. Ce qui serait plus étonnant que de le voir si attristé par la mort de son fils.

-Je pense que l'on vous doit des excuses, commença le bleuté.

L'homme de réagit pas. Il chercha dans les cassettes sous la table basse, mais toutes les boites étaient vides. Les cassettes étaient empilées près de la télévision.

-Je les aurait déjà toutes regardées ? Marmonnât l'homme.

-De quoi ? Demandât Mayuzumi.

-Les cassettes de Seijuro.

Tout le monde se raidit dans la pièce. Alors c'était ça ? Masaomi regardait les vieilles cassettes de Seijuro enfant ?

Masaomi reposa son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil, il soupira. Puis il commença à parler de son fils.

-Seijuro n'aurait pas du mourir. Il était un prodige.

Personne ne lui demanda de se taire, personne ne lui dit qu'il ne leur apprenait rien, tout le monde l'écouta respectueusement déblatérer ses souvenirs.

-Il a appris le violon avec ses professeurs. Tout comme toutes les matières scolaires. Mais c'est moi qui lui avait enseigné l'équitation. Et sa mère lui appris à jouer du piano. Quand il a appris à marcher, il allait chercher sa mère qui était souvent dans le salon où dehors, il descendait les escaliers sur les fesses et allait la chercher. Il lui disait : _Maman, jouons au touche-touche_. Cela faisait rire Shiori, elle lui disait que c'était un piano. Mais Seijuro n'arrivait pas à dire « _piano_ ».

 _« Pino ? »_

 _« Non, Pi-a-no. »_

 _« Pi... Pia... Pia-pia... Iano ! »_

 _Et Shiori riait._

 _« Si tu veux mon chéri, se sera un_ iano _. Allons jouer du_ iano _. »_

 _Et la mère et le fils allaient dans la salle de musique. Shiori portait Seijuro dans les escaliers, puis le déposait sur ses genoux devant le piano. Elle jouait les notes tandis que le petit garçon appuyait sur n'importe quelles touches, créant une cacophonie qui envahissait la maison toute l'après-midi car Seijuro ne s'en lassait pas._

-Je sortais parfois de mon bureau, caméra à la main, et je les filmais pendant qu'ils jouaient... J'ai une cassette complète dédié aux exercices de _iano_ de Seijuro.

Le père continuât encore, de longues minutes, à parler de son fils. Personne ne lui dit d'arrêter, qu'entendre cela était douloureux, même pour eux qui ne l'avait pas connu à cette époque. Mais l'homme endeuillé en avait sûrement besoin.

-Seijuro était différent avant sa mort. Il s'isolait, je le trouvais plus confus par moment, il disait avoir du mal à dormir, être peu concentré. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il disait cela, mais aux domestiques auxquelles il avait demandé d'acheter des somnifères. Finalement, il est allé voir un médecin, Miyoshi Shigeto, qui déclara que ce n'était que du stress. Puis, après la mort de Seijuro, il déclara quand plus d'être stressé, Seijuro était « psychologiquement instable ». Un tissu de mensonge, Seijuro allait bien.

Il écoutèrent, jusqu'à ce que Masaomi se taise, boive son dernier verre d'alcool et ne les laisse là, seuls dans le petit salon, tandis qu'il allait sûrement recherché une bouteille ou bien vaquer à ses occupations quelconques. Peut-être allait-il mettre un verrou solide sur la cave et confier la clé à quelqu'un de confiance qui ne lui donnera pas. Même s'il réclame.

Le groupe quitta la maison, certes, peu avancé sur leur enquête, mais soulagé que les soupçons qui pesaient sur Masaomi soient écartés.

Il y avait des limites aux mensonges. Bien que Masaomi ait l'air d'un homme capable de mentir, il ne se serait pas plongé dans l'alcool s'il avait commit ce meurtre. Ou alors, c'était le poids des regrets qu'il tentait d'alléger.

Kuroko proposa l'idée, sur le chemin du retour vers Tokyo, mais ils lui dirent tous que c'était tout de même peu probable.

Devaient-ils maintenant parler à ce médecin ? Il avait en partie menti après tout, en cachant ou bien en changeant les résultats des examens de Seijuro quand cela était utile. Cachait-il quelque chose d'autre ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, marmonnât Kise.

-On ne va pas abandonner. On ne peut pas de toute façon. Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être parler à ce médecin.

-Mon père le connaît, expliquât Midorima. Du moins, je n'en ait pas la certitude, mais il connaît beaucoup de médecin alors... Je me chargerai de lui parler. Nous devrions rentrer pour le moment.

Comme pour confirmer cette idée très lucide, Murasakibara bailla. Cela fit rire Kise, ce geste était si naturel est bien placé. Son rire se communiqua à Aomine, puis à Kuroko, à Mayuzumi. Midorima remontât ses lunettes, regarda le petit groupe qui semblait soudainement plus uni, plus heureux malgré l'épreuve. Murasakibara grognait en se demandant pourquoi on se moquait de lui. Il n'avait rien fait !

Le rire cessa, chacun se regarda, sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient vraiment, qu'ils éliminaient toute cette pression depuis la mort de Seijuro.

Cela faisait un bien fou.

Ils guérissaient. Pas encore complètement, mais ce nouveau but commun, ces retrouvailles plus fréquentes, étaient un pansement magique.

* * *

 **Hum hum... Le prochain chapitre sera poignant, je vous le dis directement, prévoyez des mouchoirs et un peu particulier, disons qu'il fait une pause salvatrice dans le récit.**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre du Serpent noir avec l'apparition de Kise ^^**

 **Review ?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre sans action, je vous le dis de suite. Il est plus mou, c'est une pause dans le récit, mais je pense que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Mayshea : Merci ^^ Oui, je l'ai bien torturé le petit Akachou (mais bon, on va dire que c'est pour la bonne cause, qu'est-ce qu'une histoire sans un peu de torture ?) Ah oui ? Tu ne regardes pas les auteurs ? Perso, à chaque fois que je lis une super fic, je vais faire un tour sur le profil de l'auteur et je lis toutes ses autres fics sympas. Euh, je ne sais pas quand je republierai Début de la fin , en fait, pour le moment, je me concentre plus sur Déchiré parce que cela fait super longtemps que j'ai pas avancé cette fic. Bon, OK, je te le dis parce que, ce sera une évidence avec ce chapitre : Masaomi n'est pas coupable. Par contre, motus et bouche cousue pour le reste ^^ Le nom du médecin, c'est le même que celui qui a raté l'opération de Seijuro dans vivre à en mourir (je ne me casse pas la tête à rechercher des noms, je réutilise souvent les même personnages secondaires). Encore merci et à plus !**

 **SesilliaS : Yep, 40 I think. You can read the summary on my profile (the name of the story is  Come with me. It's possible the name change). But, you know, I have idea for this story, but it's possible I publy here only in one years or two years. Your right about Masaomi, it's said in this chapter. Thanks for your review and the answer of your questions have to wait one chapter.**

 **ajiahdompey : Ah, oui, je me rend compte de l'exploit que cela représente. mais si le chapitre précédent t'a déjà touché, qu'est-ce que ce sera avec celui-ci ! De l'inspiration pour kwaaaa ? Une song fic ? ^^ Je suis sûre que ce chapitre te fera changer ta vision de lui à jamais ! Ouais, je savais bien que le surnom "masa" serai drôle ^^**

 **Je vous conseille vivement de prévoir des mouchoirs et du maquillage waterproof car même moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Masaomi errait dans cette maison comme un fantôme. Il se fondait dans l'ombre des murs, invisible, serviteur des ténèbres. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le « Masaomi » vivant, le PDG invincible avait disparu, il s'était émietté après la mort de Shiori et se disloquait maintenant. Les domestiques faisaient comme s'il n'était pas devenu une ombre, ils l'ignoraient parce qu'ils savaient que l'adulte allait leur passer un savon s'ils venaient l'importuner dans sa déprime.

L'ombre avait quitté le petit salon, elle gravit les marches des quatre étages la séparant de son objectif. Dans sa main, une bouteille de rhum et un verre dans l'autre. L'ombre évitait les fenêtres et les miroirs sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait de voir se refléter allait lui déplaire.

Elle parvint au dernier étage, un étage qui n'était pas vraiment utilisé, sauf pas une seule personne. Elle avait fait de cet endroit son sanctuaire, son repère, sa cachette. C'était sa chambre.

Masaomi hésita à ouvrir cette porte. Personne, même la police, n'avait eu l'autorisation de mettre les pieds ici. Bien que les forces de l'ordre aient insisté, Masaomi s'était montré intransigeant personne dans la chambre de son fils.

Il entrouvrit la porte. Il voyait le lit, parfaitement fait, comme tous les matins. Seijuro était à cheval sur la rigueur et le propreté. En voyant ce lit, cet endroit où Seijuro dormait chaque nuit, Masaomi repensa au premier soir que le garçon avant passé seul dans sa chambre. Il avait alors un an et demi. Shiori lui avait raconté une histoire il s'était endormi très vite. Elle était resté devant la porte, angoissée à l'idée qu'il se réveille et se sente seul. Masaomi était venu voir à son tour son fils dormir. Il était allongé sur le ventre, dans son pyjama rayé blanc et rouge avec un petit éléphant dessus. Ils semblait si petit et fragile dans ce lit, un petit bout de chou dans un lit dix fois trop grand. Dans ses bras, Seijuro tenait Carmin le lapin tout en tétant sa tétine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il se réveille en pleine nuit et qu'on ne l'entend pas pleurer ?

-Il se rendormira. Et il sait marcher, il viendra te voir.

-Et si la veilleuse s'éteint ?

-Elle est neuve.

-Elle pourrait avoir un dysfonctionnement.

-Si cela te rassures, on rachètera un baby phone.

-Je veux bien.

Mais la première nuit de Seijuro s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Carmin le Lapin lui tenait compagnie.

Carmin le Lapin était un lapin blanc, affreusement doux, avec un nœuds papillon et l'intérieur des oreilles rouge. C'était la toute première peluche que Seijuro n'avait eu, alors qu'il était encore à la maternité, dans sa couveuse car il était né deux semaines trop tôt. Il avait été mit dans une couveuse dès sa naissance, il était en légère hypothermie. Masaomi lui avait offert Carmin. Et depuis, il était là dans chaque moment de la vie du petit garçon.

Personne n'avait remarqué la petite peluche. Absolument personne. Pourtant elle était là, dans le cercueil, glissé discrètement par une main paternelle. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour accompagner son propriétaire dans son dernier rêve. C'était enfantin, stupide, mais Masaomi avait trouvé normal de faire ça. Et puis, plus personne n'ira vérifier où était le doudou maintenant.

La chambre était froide, les domestiques avait arrêté le chauffage. Masaomi aurait préféré qu'ils ne le fassent pas, il aurait préféré avoir l'illusion que Seijuro avait dormit ici la nuit précédente, avait refait son lit le matin-même. L'adulte savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement avec l'espoir que Seijuro revienne. Il était mort, un point c'est tout. Les morts ne reviennent pas. Shiori n'était jamais revenue.

Masaomi regarda longuement cette chambre. Il y avait encore l'odeur du parfum que mettait Seijuro le matin. Et cette odeur de menthe... Seijuro adorait la menthe. Il l'avait découvert parce qu'Anubis, le chat de la maison, en mangeait dans le jardin. Petit Seijuro avait voulu goutter et avait adoré. Il avait réclamé le shampoing, le gel douche, le thé, puis plus tard, le déodorant, le dentifrice, et les chewing-gum à la menthe. Sur sa fenêtre reposait un plan de menthe maintenant desséché.

Sur la table de chevet se trouvait un livre qu'il ne finira jamais, dont il ne connaîtra jamais les péripéties, la fin : La mort du roi Tsongor. C'était un livre qu'il étudiait en cours de français. Seijuro avait choisi de lui-même de faire du français. Il adorait cette matière et était même plus doué que son père.

L'adulte avança dans cette chambre, regarda l'immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan du mur. Seijuro lisait à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre quand il était plus petit. Il se plongeait dans ces histoires et les racontait à sa mère dans le salon. Il faisait la lecture à Carmin, à Anubis. Puis plus tard, Masaomi lui appris à jouer au shogi, et cette passion remplaça petit à petit celle de la lecture qui resta tout de même une chose que Seijuro aimait faire.

Seijuro jouait toujours au shogi, un genou replié contre lui. Son père avait bien essayé de lui faire perdre cette habitude, mais quand le garçon dépliait ses deux jambes, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'une des deux était déjà repliée. Masaomi avait abandonné le combat tout les génies ont leurs névroses.

Il avança encore dans la chambre, caressa le vieux violon qu'il avait donné à Seijuro, un héritage familiale. Le garçon avait compris la valeur de l'objet et l'entretenait. Masaomi soupira, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait faire de ce violon. Il n'y avait plus personne à qui le donner, il était seul. Sans frères, sans femme, sans fils, et même plus de parents, qui, de toute manière, avait décidé de donner leur immense fortune à leur petit-fils prometteur. Ils avaient estimé qu'il était celui qui en aurait le plus besoin. Ses cousins avaient hérité d'une infime partie de la fortune, et Masaomi n'avait quasiment rien eu. Il y avait bien Mayuzumi, mais il ne jouait pas de violon. Par contre, tout comme Seijuro, il faisait du cheval. Peut-être Yukimaru trouvera-elle un nouveau cavalier ?

Sur le bureau de Seijuro, son ordinateur toujours en veille, un cadre photo et un devoir maison. Masaomi posa sa bouteille et son verre avant de regarder le devoir : Le raisonnement pas récurrence. Il soupira devant les questions tordues que posait le professeur. Cela faisait tellement d'années que le chef d'entreprise n'avaient pas fait de raisonnement par récurrence que son cerveau était un peu inutile. Il reposa le sujet, regarda les quelques lignes que Seijuro avait écrit sur la feuille à côté. Il ne rendra jamais ce devoir, il n'appliquera jamais le nouveau planning d'entraînement qu'il venait de finir.

Il n'ira pas à l'université, ne grandira plus, ne se mariera jamais, n'aurai jamais d'enfant, ne touchera plus de ballon de basket, de pièces de shogi.

Masaomi regarda cette chambre, repensant à l'enfant devenu jeune homme qui avait grandit ici. Seijuro n'avait que dix-huit ans... Il n'aura pas goûté à le liberté, à la joie d'être maître de sa vie. Ces privilèges qu'une personne, dans ce monde, a décidé de lui retirer. Il ne fera plus jamais les choses les plus badines. Sa vie s'était arrêtée.

Pris d'un accès de colère à ces pensées, Masaomi balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Le cadre photo tomba. Sous la première photo, une de lui et Mayuzumi, s'en trouvait une autre. L'adulte la ramassa. C'était une photo à priori prise à la demande de Shiori. Elle avait la manie de confié son appareil photo aux domestiques pour qu'ils prennent des photos de la famille dans ces moments quotidiens. Shiori trouvait que les photos officielles ne rendaient pas compte du lien qui unissait les membres de la maison. Sur le cliché, Shiori regardait l'objectif avec un air espiègle que Masaomi lui connaissait bien. Seijuro dormait sur le canapé, Carmin le Lapin dans une main, la tête appuyé sur un livre. Il glissait sur le canapé et son père le retenait. Il regardait d'un air tendre le petit garçon.

Bouleversé par cette trouvaille, par ce qu'il venait de faire, l'homme se laissa glisser sur le sol et appuya son dos contre le lit. Cette photo... Ces moments de bonheur avec sa femme et son fils lui semblait si lointain... Ces instants pourtant normaux, où ils avaient été heureux, où Masaomi avait été un vrai père. Ces moments avaient pourtant existés, Masaomi peinait à ce souvenir de chacun d'eux. Mais il fallait qu'il y arrive, il n'avait plus que cela. Les cassettes ne suffisaient plus.

Peut-être que ces instants ont-ils disparus le jour où Shiori avait refait une crise ? Quand des métastases sont subitement apparues dans son cerveau, la condamnant. À ce moment, le sort de sa femme avait tellement préoccupé le chef d'entreprise qu'il en avait négligé son fils. C'était le jour où Shiori était morte qu'il l'avait compris.

Le matin du jour où elle mourut, le médecin de l'hôpital avait appelé Masaomi, il lui avait expliqué la situation critique de sa femme. Qu'elle ne passera pas la journée. Alors l'adulte avait demandé à ce que l'on réveille Seijuro et ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Seijuro n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis quelques mois. Il méritait de la voir une dernière fois. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mots durant le trajet. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Un père qui n'avait rien à dire à son fils... Le fait que Seijuro et son père étaient à l'hôpital où sa mère était soignée depuis quelques mois n'échappa pas à certains journalistes. Ils se mirent à épier une éventuelle déclaration.

Seijuro marchait derrière son père. Il semblait vouloir prendre sa main, ou bien tenir sa veste. Il savait qu'il était venu pour dire au revoir. Mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas le cas. Masaomi entra le premier dans la chambre, suivit par son fils qui restât vers la porte. Il n'osait pas s'approcher. Shiori était si pale qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ils formaient une auréole autour d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient gercés, sèches, pâles et violettes. Masaomi fit signe au garçon de se rapprocher. Il hésita longuement et fit un ou deux pas vers sa mère. Il toucha ses cheveux roux, bien moins soyeux et lisses qu'avant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils. Elle réussi à lever sa main vers le visage du garçon, à caresser sa joue. Elle voulait parler, sans y parvenir. Masaomi tenait l'autre main de sa femme, de l'autre côté du lit. Seijuro prit la main de sa mère.

Son cœur s'arrêtât. Elle mourut.

Au moment même où Seijuro touchât sa main. Son visage se décomposât alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle était morte. Ses yeux s'affolaient.

-Ma...Maman ? Chuchotât-il.

Il recula lentement dans la pièce, ses yeux effarés et la bouche entrouverte. On sentait qu'il voulait s'enfuit, hurler, crier, pleureur. Mais il y avait comme un blocage. Il restait là. Son dos heurta le mur, il se laissa tomber avant de commencer à pleurer. Il avait les mains dans les cheveux et pleurait désespérément. Il gémissait, tremblait, sans parvenir à se calmer. Masaomi s'accroupit devant lui.

-Seijuro ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon le regarda, le visage noyé de larmes et de colère. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui : Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à vivre ça ? Mais il avait besoin de voir sa mère une dernière fois.

Masaomi mit ses mains sous les épaules de Seijuro, il le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le garçon se débattait, en pleurant, demandant à son père de le lâcher.

-Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !

-Ça va aller, Seijuro.

Il se calma, céda, et pleura, toutes les larmes de son corps. Masaomi le serrait contre lui, caressait les cheveux de son fils pour le calmer. Depuis le temps... Il ne se pensait plus capable de ces gestes paternels.

Seijuro continuait de pleurer, de gémir, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Il en avait mal à la gorge et du mal à respirer.

-Seijuro, il faut que tu te calmes.

Il essayait, essayait vraiment sans y parvenir. Masaomi réalisa que son fils voyait encore le corps de sa mère morte, qu'il fallait le faire sortir d'ici pour parvenir à atténuer la crise.

Il sortit de la chambre et indiqua aux médecins qu'il allait revenir mais qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il ramène son fils à la maison. La nouvelle de la mort de Shiori s'était propagé comme une traînée de poudre. Devant l'hôpital attendait maintenant une marrée de journalistes. Leurs flashs crépitèrent dès que l'homme d'affaire sortit de l'hôpital. Il marcha au plus vite pour couvrir la distance qui le séparait de la voiture. Les journalistes lui tombèrent dessus avec leurs micros, leurs flashs. Le chauffeur de Masaomi faisait de grands signes pour que l'adule le repère dans la foule. Il ouvrit les portes, gêné par tout le monde.

Masaomi cachait le visage de son garçon, il devait le préserver avant tout. Les journalistes n'ont-ils aucun respect pour le chagrin d'un enfant ? Il monta dans la voiture. Les appareils photos tentaient de les photographier à travers les vitres teintées.

Seijuro ne pleurait plus vraiment, mais il tremblait. Il regardait les flashs à travers les fenêtre comme si c'était des monstres qui venaient pour le détruire. Il n'arrivaient pas à bien reprendre sa respiration, complètement stressé et angoissé par la situation, par tout ce qui venait se passer en quelques minutes, par toutes les pensées qui le traversaient en cet instant. Masaomi le regardait serrer sa poitrine douloureuse, regarder l'extérieur avec peur. Il ne savait plus comme faire maintenant. À une époque, il savait consoler bébé Seijuro qui pleurait. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait trop négligé son rôle de père. Un lien se brisait, il ne l'avait même pas vu.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Seulement une dizaine de journalistes campaient devant. Masaomi les ignora royalement. Il descendit de voiture et repris Seijuro dans ses bras avant de le confier à une domestique. Il lui dit que le garçon avait besoin de dormir, de calme, peut-être de manger du chocolat, il adorait le chocolat. Et si possible, il fallait lui raconter une histoire, celle tu premier écureuil à rayure.

Masaomi repartit vers l'hôpital. Il y signât le certificat de décès de Shiori. Il remplit encore d'autres papiers administratifs. Embrassa le front de sa femme, avant de partir en lui disant adieu.

Une fois de nouveau rentré chez lui, une domestique l'informa que Seijuro dormait avec Carmin le Lapin.

Puis l'homme se rendit dans son bureau, ferma la porte, et le laissa porter par le chagrin. Il s'effondra. Il se cloîtra dans son bureau jusqu'à l'enterrement de Shiori, sans manger, presque sans dormir et sans prendre de nouvelle de son fils. Le chagrin de l'adulte l'avait comme effacé.

Avec les années, Masaomi avait perdu sa place de père, il le savait car Seijuro ne le regardait plus comme avant. Ils étaient devenu deux étranger. Pourtant, l'adulte avait fait des efforts, mais c'était Seijuro qui ne voulait plus de lui comme figure paternelle. Masaomi avait essayé, le jour où Seijuro était revenu du collège en annonçant qu'il était nommé capitaine. Masaomi était venu le voir et l'avait félicité. Seijuro avait seulement répondu un bref merci. Cette fois-ci, ils semblerait que ce soit lui qui ne savait plus être un fils. Alors les deux hommes avaient abandonné l'idée d'être une famille normale avec un relation père-fils normale.

Jusqu'à il y a peu où Seijuro avait fait un effort. C'était au début de son année de terminale. Il était allé voir son père dans son bureau.

-Père, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à mon devoir, je...

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-J'insiste, je...

-Pas maintenant.

Seijuro claqua la porte en sortant. Masaomi l'avait vu, froisser la feuille dans sa main quand il avait décliné son invitation, il avait vu son visage à ce moment. Un message d'amertume et de tristesse. Masaomi réfléchit. Pourquoi son fils viendrait lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir ? Il est largement assez doué pour le faire seul ! Puis, en revoyant le visage de son fils, Masaomi comprit que Seijuro avait seulement voulu recréé un lien qui s'était perdu avec le temps. Il avait été prêt à se rabaisser à demander de l'aide pour cela, pour simplement quelques minutes. Même si Masaomi était inutile, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait des exercice demandé en terminale. C'était trop lointain.

Il quitta son bureau, montât jusqu'à la chambre de Seijuro. Personne ne lui répondit quand il frappa à la porte. Il entra. Seijuro dormait sur son canapé, il avait un livre posé sur lui. Il lui arrivait très souvent de s'endormir en lisant, depuis tout petit. Il était comme sa mère. Sur le bureau, le devoir déjà fini. Seijuro l'avait sûrement achevé avant même d'aller voir son père. La rédaction été soigné, même un débutant pourrait comprendre le problème. Masaomi constata que sur le lit, caché entre les deux oreillers, Carmin le lapin était de sortie.

Mais malgré tous les efforts faits des deux côtés, rien n'avait pu changer et Seijuro était mort. Mais peut-être y avait-il encore une chance...

Masaomi déboucha la bouteille et se servit un verre. Il le bu d'une traite. L'alcool ne lui faisait pas particulièrement du bien. La souffrance n'avait pas de mots pour être décrite et cette chambre remplie de souvenir le narguait. Il avait regardé chaque cassette, il avait sourit devant Seijuro qui jouait du touche-touche tout seul dans la salle, trop petit sur le tabouret en velours vert.

Mais il fallait plus, il fallait chaque détail de ces dix-huit années. Aux yeux de l'adulte, Seijuro était encore un enfant lors de sa mort. Il n'avait pas connu la vie, la vraie vie. Malgré sa grande maturité, c'était un enfant. Il n'avait vécu qu'il était déjà mort.

Les souvenirs revenaient les uns à la suite des autres, des moments heureux que l'homme croyait avoir oublié. Il lui semblait n'être désormais composé que de souvenir, que le futur n'existait plus.

Il pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il été un si mauvais père pour ne pas voir que son fils avait des problèmes ? Il se souvenait du rire, du sourire sur la bouille arrondie du bébé. Ses principaux souvenirs avec Seijuro, dataient de quand il était tout petit. Après la mort de Shiori, et même un peu avant, il avait si peu vu son fils qu'il ne se souvenait plus de grand choses. Mais avant... Il se souvenait des câlins qu'il avait quand il rentrait du travail, d'un fils qui l'attendait chaleureusement.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de tout ça.

Il en avait besoin.

Il bu un autre verre.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, son fils était dans les bras de sa mère. Elle avait le visage rouge, les cheveux mal coiffés, mais l'air tellement heureuse et épanouie. Elle était épuisé par l'accouchement. Dans ses bras, elle tenait leur fils. Il était emballé soigneusement dans une couverture beige. Le bébé avait ses petites mains qui dépassaient de la couverture et le visage paisible. Il dormait. Shiori proposa à son marri de le porter, mais il déclina. C'était trop nouveau. Seijuro avait l'air tellement fragile. Shiori le déposa dans la couveuse. Masaomi sortit alors de sa poche, Carmin le lapin, et le donna à Seijuro qui serra l'une des oreilles de sa main minuscule.

Le bébé avait dû attendre quatre mois pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras. C'était une nuit où Shiori n'était pas là. Elle était restée à l'hôpital car l'un de ses résultats au test n'était pas bon et son médecin ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Bien évidement, comme Seijuro avait l'habitude d'avoir la présence de sa mère dans la chambre, il pleurait. Il avait été convenu que Seijuro dormirait avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être seul dans son lit. Masaomi avait cédé. Il cédait sur beaucoup de choses quand sa femme insistait.

Cela devait faire une heure et demie que le bébé pleurait sans interruption, si bien qu'il pleurait maintenant parce qu'il été fatigué et qu'il avait mal à la gorge. Il avait la voix cassée. Les domestiques s'affairaient pour calmer les larmes mais rien ne fonctionnait. Alors le père soupira, se leva et traversa le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de sa femme.

-Oh, monsieur, je suis désolée mais...

-Je vais m'en charger, aller vous reposer.

Elles semblèrent hésiter avant de reposer le bébé dans le berceau. Il était clair qu'elles pensaient le PDG incapable de calmer Seijuro, il n'avait jamais changé de couches ou donner le biberon. Il prit le bébé sous les épaules. Il se débattait et continuait à brailler de sa voix aiguë et cassée.

-Seijuro, écoutes-moi.

Le bébé cessa très légèrement ses pleurs. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda l'homme qui le tenait.

-Ta mère ne reviendra pas ce soir, alors inutile de l'appeler comme ça. Je sais, c'est triste. Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, il va falloir que t'y fasses. Tu es fort, tu vas surmonter ça.

Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer.

-Tu vas dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bébé fermait les yeux, il piquait du nez. Masaomi se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de la petite créature en pyjama qui s'endormait. Finalement, il le reposa dans le berceau avec son doudou et sa tétine.

Masaomi quitta la chambre, lui-même étonné que Seijuro l'ai écouté. À peine eut-il quitté la pièce que Seijuro se remit à pleurer. Soupirant, L'adulte retourna le voir.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir en fait ?

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, calant sa tête au niveau de son coude et tenant ses cuisses avec sa main. C'était comme ça que Shiori le portait. À l'époque, l'adulte ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il vivrait une scène similaire, neuf ans plus tard. Une scène qui le marquerait profondément, son fils qui pleurait parce que sa mère était partie.

Il amena le petit garçon dans sa chambre et le posa sur le lit le temps d'aller chercher le berceau sans se rendre compte que les domestiques l'observaient depuis le coin du couloir, étonnées que cet homme réputé pour être relativement froid, accepte de prendre son rôle de père si à cœur.

Maosami installa le plus confortablement possible le bébé sans son berceau, lui redonna sa tétine et Carmin le Lapin. Mais Seijuro refusait de dormir. Loin de perdre son calme, Masaomi prit sur lui et arriva à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir dormir avec le bébé pour qu'il se calme. Il savait que Shiori le faisait, en dernier recourt. Masaomi n'avait pas peur d'écraser le bébé pendant la nuit, contrairement à sa femme, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup pendant son sommeil.

Il prit Carmin le lapin, la tétine et le bambin emballé dans sa gigoteuse et les mirent dans le lit. Masaomi se coucha à côté du bébé. Il éteignit la lumière. Seijuro ne pleurait plus, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à dormir pour autant, sa crise lui avait donné de l'énergie semblait-il. Il faisait de petits bruits aiguës et tétait sa tétine. Il poussait de petit « ga » de bébé et riait en jouant avec Carmin le lapin.

Masaomi, sachant qu'il était trop réveillé pour se rendormir dans l'immédiat, ralluma la lumière et regarda la petite créature rousse qui était son fils.

Le bébé tourna, lui aussi la tête vers son père.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère.

Il jouait, sans faire attention à l'adulte tout en gazouillant. Il passait Carmin d'un main à l'autre, il gigotait dans tous les sens et agitait les bras. Il lança soudainement Carmin qui tomba du lit. Un bébé avait donc tant de force ? Seijuro était pourtant au milieu du lit.

-Tu vas le chercher où j'y vais ?

Bien évidement, ce fut l'adulte qui se leva pour aller ramasser le lapin.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, ta mère ne sera pas toujours là, expliqua l'adulte en se rallongeant. Un jour elle va complètement disparaître, tu sera peut-être encore jeune quand ça arrivera.

Le bébé commençait à fermer les yeux, il bailla, faisant tomber la tétine, mais le réclama pas.

-On sera entre homme, rien que toi et moi, d'accord, Seijuro ?

Masaomi regarda son fils s'endormir tout doucement. Il semblait calme une fois endormit, la bouche entrouverte. Masaomi lui redonna sa tétine avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Shiori était rentrée le lendemain matin. Elle demanda aussitôt comment la nuit de Seijuro s'était passé. « Il a dormit avec Akashi-san », lui dit-on. Si elle était surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Au contraire, elle sourit avec tendresse comme si elle s'attendait à ce que cela arrive. Il était onze heure du matin et le chef d'entreprise dormait encore. C'était rare, il avait plutôt tendance à se lever aux aurores pour aller travailler.

Shiori entra dans la chambre et constata que les deux dormaient encore profondément. Elle récupéra son fils et le berceau pour laisser son mari finir sa nuit. Seijuro se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Puis, s'en suivit son père.

Seijuro dormit d'autres nuits dans la chambre de son père, mais dans le berceau. C'était les nuits où Shiori était absente.

Masaomi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se relever, pourquoi sa mort de son fils l'avait autant détruit. Ces rares moment de tendresse avec Seijuro dataient d'il y a si longtemps qu'il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Alors pourquoi ? Peut-être que c'était ça... Peut-être que c'était le regret, que savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais renouer ce lien perdu qui lui faisait le plus mal. Surtout si l'avenir lui apprenait que c'était bel et bien un suicide qui avait emporté son fils.

Il préférait savoir que c'était un meurtre, peut-être simplement pour alléger sa conscience.

C'était pourtant une journée normale. Ça aurait du l'être. Masaomi était rentré tard de sa réunion avec ses subalternes. Les domestiques étaient pour la plupart déjà parti. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que Seijuro n'était pas rentré. Il ne l'apprit que le lendemain matin. Au début, il pensa que son fils avait seulement oublié de prévenir qu'il passait la nuit avec Mayuzumi. Alors, il n'était pas si préoccupé que cela. Seijuro était majeur, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa vie.

Mais que le chef d'entreprise, alors qu'il allait monter en voiture, vit deux policiers de présenter devant le grand portail, il compris que c'était plus grave. Quand on a un fils qui n'est pas rentré à la maison, voir des policiers débarquer n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle.

Il ouvrit manuellement le portail et les fit entrer dans le domaine.

-Akashi-san...

-C'est à propos de Seijuro ? Vous savez où il est ?

-Oui... Je suis désolé.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au père pour comprendre. Quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il est désolé, c'est que c'est grave. Un accident ? Ou pire ?

-Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin, dans le cimetière, sur la tombe de sa mère.

Son corps... Seijuro n'était donc plus qu'un corps ? Il était donc... Le chef d'entreprise se sentait vaciller, une part de lui refusait d'admettre la réalité. Pourtant, Seijuro était bel et bien mort.

Masaomi ne laissa rien paraître, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Comment...

Mais il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

-Les médecins légistes vont procédés à une autopsie pour déterminer les causes de la mort.

Les causes... Et les conséquences alors ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait encore la vie devant lui ?

Ce n'était pas un mythe, cette impression de sol qui s'effondre sous les pieds, l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus. Masaomi ressentait exactement ça.

-Je peux... le voir ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-nous.

Dans la voiture, les policiers lui donnèrent plus de détail. La seringue dans sa poche qui allait être analysée, sa position sur la tombe. On lui montra dans photo de l'emplacement.

Le corps de Seijuro était à l'hôpital, dans la morgue. Il allait être préparé pour l'autopsie. Masaomi avait le droit de le voir avant qu'on ne lui découpe le torse. Il portait sa tenue d'uniforme de Rakuzan. Son manteau lui avait retiré, sans doute pour analyses. Son visage était pâle. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa mère. Ils étaient presque identiques dans la mort.

Masaomi ne savait pas pourquoi, à cet instant, il revoyait le bébé dans sa couveuse, pourquoi il le revoyait enfant, vivant. Peut-être parce que, dans cette nouvelle vie après la mort, il était seul et vulnérable, comme un nouveau né ?

Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester plus longtemps devant le cadavre. La police l'interrogea en attendant les résultats du laboratoire.

Les résultats étaient sans appels : overdose de GHB. Pourtant, Seijuro ne se droguait pas. L'adulte en était sûr. Mais il y avait les empruntes du rouge sur la seringue et des traces de GHB dans es cheveux datant d'au moins trois mois. Son médecin le déclara instable.

Seijuro avait décidé de mourir.

Et dans son cercueil, seul pour son grand voyage, il semblait supplier un peu d'amour et d'attention. Il semblait avoir tellement peur, il était dans les bras de la mort, ceux de sa mère, mais il avait peur.

Masaomi avait passé presque une heure avec le corps, à parler au vide.

-Tu ne sera pas seul, il y a ta mère.

Mais le cadavre continuait à le supplier de rester encore une minute de plus. L'adulte avait l'impression de devenir fou, quelques heures seulement avant les funérailles. Mais il préférait cette douce folie à la réalité.

-Papa, reste encore un peu.

-Je vais rester, Seijuro.

Il avait caché, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Carmin le Lapin.

-Tiens, je sais que tu dormira mieux s'il est là.

Peut-importe si Seijuro passait pour un gamin, il était trop jeune de toute façon. Personne, hormis Masaomi, ne saura jamais quel petit garçon il a été, quel incroyable jeune homme il était devenu. Personne ne saura quel père Masaomi était, à quel point il avait aimé son fils durant les premières années de sa vie, que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé « papa », c'était le jour où il lui avait présenté Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mais après cette faute, il s'était tout de suite repris. Il avait commencé à l'appeler père et à la vouvoyer après la mort de Shiori.

-Alors, pa-... père, que pensez-vous de lui ?

Sur le coup, Masaomi n'avait pas pu répondre. Il pensait plus au deux syllabe que son fils avait failli dire plutôt qu'à ce qu'il pensait de Mayuzumi.

La cérémonie était dans très peu de temps. Le cercueil devait être emmené à la chapelle.

Tout le monde glissa au défunt un petit mot, ou bien lui laissait un fleur, un bague. Lui, avait déjà donné.

Masaomi resta aux côtés du cercueil quand on le scella. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Seijuro, le bois l'étouffait. Il se referma comme un dernier soupir.

Quand Masaomi buvait un peu trop, il lui arrivait d'entendre de nouveau Seijuro, ou même de voir son fils, translucide, se tenir devant lui.

Et là, dans cette chambre pleine de souvenirs, il voyait Seijuro partout. Il entendait son rire de petit garçon, il le voyait travailler à son bureau, lire un livre, s'endormir, jouer du violon, parler au téléphone avec Mayuzumi, entretenir le plant de menthe.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, lui disait l'apparition, assise à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es plus là pour m'en dissuader, Seijuro.

-Je sais. Mais maman et moi souhaiterions que tu vive encore.

L'adulte ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, l'apparition n'était plus là.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Le bouteille de rhum était presque vide. Il bu encore une gorgée.

Seijuro avait disparu. Son rire aussi. Chaque détails. Il avait tout emporté avec lui.

Sauf son père.

* * *

 **Ouf ! C'est enfin fini ! C'était un peu long, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, je voulais ABSOLUMENT écrire ce chapitre sur Masaomi.**

 **PS : Si Masaomi a droit à son chapitre souvenir, ce sera aussi le cas de Mayuzumi (je dis ça rien que pour vous faire baver). Rassurez-vous, le chapitre consacré à Mayuzumi sera moins long et il y aura un peu plus d'action.**

 **Masaomi n'est donc pas coupable, mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné, donc vous pouvez le rayer de votre liste ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez enfin des révélations concernant Nijimura ^^**

 **Pour ceux n'ayant pas lu La mort du roi Tsongor, c'est un livre que je vous conseil grandement. Je l'ai lu pour le bac de français et je l'ai adoré.**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui la suite du Serpent noir et de Déchiré.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre sans action, je vous le dis de suite. Il est plus mou, c'est une pause dans le récit, mais je pense que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui connait ce petit joyaux ! Je pense que si tu t'en souviens encore bien, tu as peut-être remarqué le parallèle entre la première scène du libre (Katabolonga comparé à une ombre) et Masaomi dans les premières lignes. J'espère que la suite et le dénouement final te plaira autant. Merci encore !**

 **Mayshea : Oui, je m'y attendait. Ah, oui, Anubis reviens dans de nombreuses fic, dons  Vivre à en mourir. Concernant Come with me, elle est en cours d'écriture, et comme vous êtes deux à me la réclamer, je l'écris en priorité. Cela dit, je ne garantis pas qu'elle sera publié d'ici un mois, ça prend beaucoup de temps. Yellow aussi est en cours de rédaction mais Disparu, bien que je scénario et chaque scène soit parfaitement claire dans ma tête, je N'ARRIVE pas à l'écrire. Je suis bloqué depuis le début (j'ai eu l'idée il y a deux ans..). à dans 3-4 chapitre alors ! Merci !  
**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ^^ I've said 40 chapters, but i think it's gonna be less. Yes, I always thinks that his a good father when he want (but he's only a bad father in other stories). The familly Akashi is broken becaus of Shiori's death. It's possible she's happy if Shiori's always here but, with the caracter of Masaomi, i'm not sure. Yes, Nijimura appear in this chapter ^^ I hope you'll like him and the story he tell.  
**

 **ajiahdompey : Je sais je sais. Review très constructif, effectivement XD Je sais parfaitement que tu m'as pardonnée ^^  
**

 **Nebelsue : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie émue. Voici justement la suite ^^**

 **Je vous conseille vivement de prévoir des mouchoirs et du maquillage waterproof car même moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Dans le train, l'ambiance était plus légère. Mayuzumi dormait encore chez Kuroko ce soir-là, il se demandait si Arpège allait lui en vouloir de s'être absenté, si les parents de Kuroko allaient l'accuser d'avoir emmené leur fils. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Peu-importait, c'était pour Seijuro.

Il était très largement prioritaire.

Il devait rester une heure de train, quand le portable de Kuroko sonna, il s'excusa auprès des autres passagers qui l'ignorèrent ou bien lui firent un petit signe de tête pour dire que ce n'était pas grave.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandât Midorima.

Kuroko resta silencieux un petit moment. Puis il glissa un œil vers Mayuzumi qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait.

-C'est Nijimura-san.

-Nijimura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?

-C'est justement la question Aomine-kun.

Mayuzumi, soudainement intéressé, tourna la tête vers Kuroko.

-Passes-le moi.

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Je vais lui parler d'abord.

Mayuzumi n'était évidement pas d'accord, mais ne protesta pas plus. Il allait hurler de rage s'il parlait à ce mec, alors autant éviter de se faire remarquer, ce n'était pas son genre d'être au centre de l'attention.

Avant de décrocher, Kuroko résuma la situation :

-Il se trouve que Akashi-kun a appelé de nombreuses fois Nijimura-san avant sa mort. Il l'appelait le soir, pendant dix à vingt minutes. Le dernier appel fut passé à presque une heure du matin, la veille de la mort d'Akashi-kun. J'ai tenté d'appeler Njimura-san ce matin, mais il ne répondait pas.

Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner depuis le temps. Kuroko rappela le numéro. Il mit le son assez fort pour que ses voisins entendent, pas non plus trop fort pour ne pas être écouté par tout le monde bien qu'ils étaient quasiment seuls dans le wagon.

-Kuroko ?

-Bonjour Nijimura-san. Comment vas-tu ? Commença poliment le bleuté.

-On fait aller. Et toi ?

-Idem.

-Pourquoi tu as tenté de me joindre ce matin ? Il y a avait toi et un numéro inconnu qui m'a harcelé hier soir pendant dix minutes !

Kuroko fusilla Mayuzumi du regard, il haussa seulement les épaules. Nijimura n'avait qu'à répondre.

-C'est à propos d'Akashi-kun.

À l'autre bout, Nijimura se tus. Ils l'entendirent respirer pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau.

-Oui ?

-Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup discuté tous les deux ces derniers temps. On se demandait pourquoi.

-Ah... c'est délicat comme sujet.

Nijimura soupira plusieurs fois à l'autre bout. Mayuzumi se pencha un peu plus pour entendre, il se concentra sur cette voix qui lui avait peut-être volé son Seijuro.

-Expliques. Nous sommes prêt à tout entendre.

-Nous ?

-Je suis avec Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun et Mayuzumi-kun.

Kuroko ne précisa pas que Mayuzumi était le petit-ami de Seijuro. Parce que Kuroko ne savait pas s'il devait ajouté « _ex_ », et parler au passé.

-Misère... chuchotât la voix.

Puis il y eu un petit rire.

-Hum... J'imagine que vous carburez avec la théorie du complot ? Vous ne croyez pas à un suicide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

Il y eu un silence, le silence le plus pesant au monde. Puis Nijimura souffla de nouveau, et tout le monde compris qu'il allait enfin dire quelque chose d'important, de vraiment déterminant pour la suite.

-Seijuro ne s'est pas suicidé. J'en suis persuadé.

C'était comme un point qui s'évaporait au dessus d'eux, comme un soulagement, avant que la peur, que la compréhension de ces mots ne les submergent. Seijuro ne s'était pas suicidé.

Il avait été assassiné.

-Enfin, j'en sais rien, mais je pense vraiment que c'est le cas. C'était pas son genre et puis...

Il y eu un petit silence.

-Et puis quoi ? Fini tes phrases Nijimura- _teme_ ! Explosa Aomine.

Nijimura fit la morale, comme du temps où il était capitaine de Teiko et remit Aomine à sa place, lui rappelant un épisode humiliant, où, pour se venger du mauvais comportement de Aomine à un entraînement, il l'avait obligé à nettoyer le sol du gymnase à la brosse à dent.

Si Kise et Murasakibara en rirent, les autres se contentèrent de sourire légèrement avant de repenser au fait que la conversation était plus sérieuse.

-Explique-nous, Nijimura, ordonna presque Midorima.

-En fait... Ah ! C'est compliqué, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencé...

-Par le début peut-être ! Ironisa Aomine.

Nijimura ne répondit pas, mais son sentait au soupir qu'il laissa échapper, qu'il était exaspéré.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais faire synthétique. Il y a quelques temps, je ne sais plus trop quand ça a commencé, Akashi m'a appelé. Il savait que ma mère était avocate et avait besoin d'aide juridique. Bien évidement, il ne voulait pas en parler directement à ma mère et voulait passer par moi d'abord. Je devais pour ma part poser des questions discrètes à ma mère qui pourrait l'aider. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il faisait un devoir, une petit recherche. Puis, il a posé des questions plus précises. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai douté. C'est là qu'Akashi m'a avoué qu'il était tombé sur des documents assez étranges.

-Étranges ?

-En fait, il avait découvert des documents qui montrait qu'une grande partie des bénéfices d'Akacorp était redirigé vers le centre de recherche et vers un autre compte. Au début, Akashi ne trouvait pas cela louche, puis il fit des recherches et découvrit que cet autre compte appartenait à une autre entreprise : Espia. Une entreprise à priori rivale d'Akacorp depuis quelques années. Akashi ne voyait pas son père détourner autant d'argent vers un compte d'une autre entreprise. Alors il chercha un autre coupable.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout, Nijimura répondit à quelqu'un.

-Je dois y aller, j'aimerai pouvoir vous en dire plus. Mais sachez simplement que ; soit Akashi s'est suicidé car on lui faisait un chantage infâme pour qu'il ne dise rien sur ce qu'il avait découvert, soit il a été assassiner par la même personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est mort la faute de cette personne.

Lors de ces dernières phrases avant de raccrocher, Nijimura semblait plus tendu.

Quel pourrait être ce fameux chantage ? Est-ce vraiment valable d'assassiner un adolescent parce qu'il a découvert un document un peu compromettant ?

Qui est cette personne qui se chargeait des détournements de fonds ?

Akashi se serait-il réfugié dans la drogue, puis le suicide, car cette situation était trop stressante pour lui ?

Cette discussion avant soulevé plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait résolue.

* * *

Nijimura reposa son téléphone. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient rien qu'en repensant au scénario qu'il avait imaginé des centaines de fois. Comment Seijuro était-il mort ? Comment cette ordure l'avait-elle tuée ?

Au fond, il était persuadé que c'était un meurtre. Il n'y avait que des chances très infimes, des traces, que ce soit un suicide. Mais après tout, c'était possible. Sauf qu'un détail dont Nijimura n'avait pas eu le temps de parler remettait en cause cette théorie.

Il aurait aimé en dire plus.

La sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois. Il était en retard. Il avait pourtant un examen à cette heure-ci. Mais il était persuadé qu'avec ce qu'il venait de remué comme souvenir, il ne sera plus capable d'aligner deux mots sur la copie. Autant ne pas y aller. Cette examen ne comptera pas dans la moyenne après tout. Il pouvait ce permettre cet écart avec toute les notes superbe qu'il avait eu depuis le début de l'année.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur de l'établissement. Quelques étudiants passèrent devant lui, mais il les ignora.

Il prit un feuille blanche, toujours des feuilles blanches, et écrivit encore une fois, l'une des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Seijuro avant sa mort.

Elle était là, comme si c'était hier. C'était de la torture d'avoir continuellement ces bribes de mots qui vienaient le hanter dans les pires moments.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien aux autres ?_

 _-Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger._

 _-Parce que moi oui ?!_

 _-Tu es a des centaines de kilomètre. Tu risque moins de choses. Eux... Il pourrait un peut tout leur faire. Surtout Mayuzumi... Ils sont dans la même ville._

 _-C'est légitime. Mais toi, ne te mets pas en danger._

 _*Petit rire étouffé d'Akashi*_

 _-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi._

 _-Si, justement. Tu as mis le nez dans un truc trop louche. Et tu as affaire à des gens sûrement pas commodes. Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas en parler en détails à ma mère ?_

 _-Je veux le plus le preuves avant._

 _-Alors soit prudent._

 _-Oui._

Il ne l'avait pas été. Sinon, il ne serait pas mort.

Le classeur de Nijimura se recouvrait de phrases que Seijuro lui avait dîtes, que ce soit au collège, au lycée, ou durant ces quelques mois.

 _J'ai perdu. Contre Tetsuya._

 _Nous avons gagné ! Nous les avons battus, tous ensemble !_

 _Tu sais... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

 _Là, je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'en va. Alors ne me dit pas que je me suis éloigné._

 _Je... Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du voir._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Embrasses-moi._

 _J'ai changé. J'ai compris, grâce à mon ombre et celle de Seirin. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Chihiro... Il a été incroyable. Il m'a aidé. Il m'a..._

Tu l'aime ?

 _Oui, je l'aime._

 _J'ai besoin de ton aide._

As-tu besoin que je vienne ?

 _Restes en sécurité. Je sais me débrouiller seul._

Parles à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Parles-en à ton père. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tout seul, c'est toi le plus en danger.

 _Mon père ne voudra pas accepter la vérité. Je vais encore attendre un peu, je pense avoir mes preuves. Je pense que j'approche de la fin. Je vais le faire couler. Encore quelque jours._

Il était mort le jour suivant.

Certes, cela faisait très longtemps que Nijimura et lui n'était plus qu'amis. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que le savoir mort, le savoir assassiné lui ferait si mal. Il ne l'avait pas aidé. Il ne sentait tellement coupable de sa mort. Il savait, depuis déjà longtemps, ce que Seijuro avait découvert. Si seulement, il en avait parlé, si seulement Nijimura avait contacté à sa place un de ses amis, lui avait dit ce qu'il se passait, alors... Peut-être Seijuro serait-il encore en vie ?

Peut-être.

Si.

Rien ne changera.

* * *

Aomine et Kise rentraient ensemble. Exceptionnellement, comme ils n'avaient pas court le lendemain, Kise allait dormir chez Aomine. Cela lui donnait un alibi pour son absence du soir. Ses parents lui avait crié dessus, forcément, mais Kise était un bon menteur, il les convint que son portable avait eu un problème alors qu'il allait les appeler.

Il avait réussi à calmer la colère du couple. Il devait rentrer le lendemain avant l'heure du repas, c'était la seule condition.

Les deux amis passèrent devant un petit terrain de basket. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps avant de tous les deux se sourire. Ils coururent vers le terrain.

-Le dernier arrivé est une chaussette mouillée ! Lança Aomine.

-C'est de la triche !

Kise courut le plus vite possible, mais il avait prit un peu de retard. Il arriva quelques millième de seconde après Aomine, si bien qu'il demanda à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux perdants.

-C'est toi qui triche ! Je suis sûr que t'étais en retard !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bah, de toute façon, t'étais en retard tout le long.

-Alors le fait que je t'ai rattrapé à la fin est d'autant plus miraculeux !

Ils se regardèrent en riant avant de prendre un ballon de basket qui traînait sur le terrain. Le cuir était très usé, sans doute qu'une personne qui le trouvait trop inutilisable l'avait laissé là.

-Un contre un ?

-Oh, Ouais !

Aomine fit rebondir le ballon devant lui, il se mit en posture d'attaque, Kise se mit face à lui, pas trop près ni trop loin. Le basané amorça un mouvement vers la droite, puis, quand Kise s'apprêta à l'intercepter, il changea de direction et le passa. Il sauta juste derrière Kise et mit le premier panier.

Kise récupéra le ballon avant de filer à toute allure pendant qu'Aomine se mettait ne position. Il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements, vers la droite, puis la gauche, puis de nouveau à droite pour tenter de le passer. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il se recula soudainement, obligeant Aomine à se pencher un peu trop en avant, et il pu passer.

Il marqua le deuxième panier.

Les deux amis continuèrent, jusqu'à avoir froid partout malgré la température de leur corps chauffés par l'effort.

Ils s'assirent contre le mur du terrain. Leurs souffles rapides et chauds formaient une petit fumée blanche qui disparaissait très vite dans l'air.

-Ça m'avais manqué... Je ne me défoule plus comme ça au lycée, chuchotât Aomine.

-Pareil.

Ils riaient, pensant au bon vieux temps où Kise provoquait Aomine en duel à chaque fin d'entraînement. Il n'avait jamais gagné contre son ami, mais il adorait jouer contre lui encore et encore. Il voulait apprendre, il voulait jouer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. C'était l'ivresse à cette époque, elle s'était estompé avec le temps.

-Tu te souviens la fois où je t'avais frappé quand je voulais marqué mon dunk ?

-Il faut dire que j'étais très mal placé et j'avais sauté en retard. Mais oui, je m'en souviens.

-Tu avais chialé comme un bébé. Tu disais que tu serais défiguré.

-Ahah ! Kurokocchi était allé cherché de la glace. J'avais le front tout bleu.

-T'avais une de ces tronche !

-Oh ! Tu veux que je te rappelle quand tu courais tellement vite, que tu avais glissé sur le parquet que tu t'étais prit le mur ? Murasakibaracchi s'était écarté au moment où tu allais le percuter.

-Ouais... Je m'en souviens...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rit ! Même Midorimacchi !

-Hum... ça, pour avoir rit... j'en ais entendu parler longtemps de cette chute.

-C'était pas pire que le fête du collège !

-Ah non ! On n'avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus !

-Mais si ! Le club de théâtre ne pouvait pas faire son défilé, on les avait remplacé le temps qu'ils se préparent ! Midorimacchi portait le kimono de femme et Murasakibaracchi celui d'homme, ils devait se balader ensemble dans la cour du lycée !

-Pitié ! Tais-toi !

-Moi j'avais le costume de prince ! Et toi t'avais la robe de...

-Chut !

Il attira Kise contre lui et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Kise riait aux éclats, se tordant de rire en tentant de se dégager. Il lécha la main d'Aomine.

-Beurk ! T'es dégelasse !

Il riait, si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier.

-Dis ? Tu te souvient de Kurokocchi et ses pattes et oreilles de loup ! Il était trop mignon ! Et Akashicchi ! Il était déguisé en petit chaperon-rouge !

-Ouais... Ils étaient marrants tous les deux.

-Et Nijimuracchi et Haizaki qui prenaient des photos, planqués dans les coins de la cour.

-Il avait fait chanté Akashi avec les photos pour qu'il l'embrasse devant tout le monde.

-Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Je m'en souviens bien. Il disait qu'il s'en fichait de ces photos. Il n'avait pas honte car il avait passé un bon moment.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'était bien amusé...

La nostalgie prit le dessus. Kise restait appuyé contre Aomine. Ils souriaient en repensant à tous ces moments. Sans vraiment être tristes. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se souvenir ce cela, de rire encore et encore.

-Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer.

-Je suis bien là... protestât Kise.

Aomine soupira. Il serra Kise contre lui. Savourant la chaleur qu'il pouvait lui apporter, lui qui commençait à avoir froid. Le blond ne dit rien quand il sentit les bras musclés du basané l'étreindre. Au contraire, il sourit légèrement.

* * *

Arpège avait survécu à la journée toute seule. Nigou avait prit soin d'elle. Ils avaient dormit ensemble sur le coussin, puis ils s'étaient levés pour aller dormir sur le canapé, puis sur le lit de Kuroko. Ils n'avaient rien fait de constructif de leur journée.

Mais malgré la présence de son ami chien, Arpège avait envie que Mayuzumi rentre vite. Aussi, fut-elle relativement heureuse quand il entra dans la chambre. Elle miaula.

-Je suis de retour.

Il prit le chaton dans ses bras.

-Tu es rassuré ? Demandât Kuroko.

-Oui, ton chien ne l'a pas mangée.

-Non.. Je voulais dire, à propos de Nijimura-kun.

-Oh... Et bien, oui, d'un certains point de vue. Seulement, le fait que Seijuro lui ait confié ce genre de choses et pas à moi...

-Sa mère est avocate.

-Et je suis son compagnon.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

-Compagnon ?

-On s'était pacsé, c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses dix-huit ans. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, c'est pas comme un mariage. C'est seulement un papier qui atteste qu'on doit s'aider mutuellement. C'est lui qui a proposé l'idée, comme j'avais des problèmes de revenu. On est allé à Shibuya, le seul endroit où c'est possible. Alors du coup, comme on n'est pas marié et qu'on n'est plus petits amis, on dit qu'on est compagnon.

-Je vois...

-Normalement, je devrais toucher de l'argent, comme Seijuro est mort, mais il y a un problème avec la juridiction qui ne veut pas reconnaître le pacs car nous l'avons fait faire à Shibuya, mais nous n'habitons pas à Shibuya. Enfin... Je vais bien trouver un moyen. Je m'en sortait quand je payais mon studio tout seul, avant que n'emménage avec Seijuro.

-Tu trouvera bien une solution.

Mais Kuroko n'en voyait pas beaucoup. Mayuzumi risquait de passer des semaine à chercher un appartement, et en attendant, il ne pouvait plus suivre ses cours de photographie à la fac. Il était coincé. Et impossible de réclamer de l'argent à Masaomi. De toute façon, l'argent de Seijuro était déjà sur le compte de l'entreprise.

Les deux soupirèrent en même temps avant de décider qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Coup de chance, les parents de Kuroko n'étaient pas là ce soir-là. Ils ne sauront jamais que leur fils a encore été absent.

Il ne sauront pas qu'il leur a encore mentit. Sans qu'il promette que ce sera la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Alooors ? J'attends avec impatience vos théories après la révélation de Nijimura.**

 **PS : L'histoire de Kise en preux chevalier et Aomine en robe de princesse existe vraiment. C'est dans l'un des jeux de KNB où la génération des miracles parle de cette fête de l'école où ils ont dû remplacer le club de théâtre. Je ne saurai pas vous dire quel jeux c'était ni comment j'étais parvenue à trouver les dialogues.**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui la suite du Serpent noir et de Début de la fin.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonznour !**

 **Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction, je sais, elle est assez courte mais il faut bien finir un jour (et puis les chapitres sont relativement long). Le temps des révélations en pagaille est arrivé pour la GM.**

 **ajiahdompey : Alors, le pacs c'est pas tant exagéré que cela et je te rappel que Akashi et Niji se sont quitté presque quatre ans auparavant, donc il avait le temps de faire son deuil de la rupture, le petit Akachou. Et ça fait quand même plus de deux ans qu'il sortait avec Mayuzumi !**

 **Nebelsu e : Hum... Et bien, tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre justement ^^ Oui, je sais... Mais arpège est là pour les câlins ! Quant à Niji, je te laisse le câliner autant que tu veux !**

 **Mayshea : Alors, le nom du jeu... Je sais que c'est sur DS, sinon j'avais trouvé le texte en cherchant sur pleins de site, je ne saurai pas retrouver. Merci ^^ J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue de ce chapitre.**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui la suite du Serpent noir (chapitre 8) et le dernier chapitre de Vivre à en mourir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Murasakibara en avait eu peu marre de faire des allers et retours entre sa maison et celle des autres. Aomine et les autres voulaient qu'ils se revoient tous chez le basané pour faire de point sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Bien que le violet ne soit pas partant, c'était pour Akashi, alors il avait accepté de redescendre sur Tokyo.

Il envoya un message à Tatsuya, lui disant qu'il annulait leur soirée films d'horreur. Son ami mit un certains temps à répondre, un temps que Murasakibara passât devant son écran, à culpabiliser parce qu'il savait qu'il passait moins de temps avec lui depuis la mort de Seijuro.

Tatsuya lui demandât pourquoi. Son message n'était pas froid, pas colérique non plus, seulement curieux. Alors le violet lui expliqua qu'il devait aller voir Aomine et les autres à Tokyo. Tetsuya lui demandât encore pourquoi.

Murasakibara n'avait pas encore parlé de la petite enquête que menait les anciens de Teiko depuis quelques temps. C'était peut-être le moment.

Tatsuya ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Cela frustrait tellement Murasakibara, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, qu'il arrêta de manger ses friandises. Le stresse lui faisait souvent perdre l'appétit.

Son ami n'était pas fâché, il lui disait qu'il comprenait. Qu'il pouvait lui dire s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Murasakibara ne lui dit pas, mais cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il ne se vexe pas et qu'il l'encourage. Mais il allait falloir qu'il réserve une soirée, une fois cette affaire terminée, pour qu'ils puissent regarder un film d'horreur avec des loups-garous et des vampires bien moches.

Il prit le train, encore une fois, pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une semaine. Le paysage restait le même, seul la météo changeait. Le train restait le train, Tokyo Tokyo. Murasakibara ne voyait plus d'originalité nul part. Il y avait un goût fade chez chaque chose qu'il mangeait, qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas qu'Akashi, il y avait un certains nombres de choses qui n'allait pas. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'il voyait moins souvent Tatsuya. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il recherchait le meurtrier d'Akashi... Le problème était donc bien son ancien capitaine.

Il arriva chez Aomine. Sa mère semblait débordée par tout ces invités surprise, elle courait dans tous les sens.

-E-encore un ?!

-Je t'ai dit qu'on était six maman !

La maison était grande, très volumineuse et éclairée. Il y avait un grand aquarium dans lequel se promenait une tortue. Elle semblait seule et s'ennuyer. Dans l'eau flottait de petits morceaux de salade à peine entamés par l'animal.

-Ah ! Murasakibara ! Poses tes affaires où tu veux et viens, on va commencer à manger, indiqua Aomine.

Les autres se trouvaient dans le salon, sur les trois canapés. La maison d'Aomine était très moderne, il fallait dire que ses parents avaient les moyens. Son père était chef de la police de Tokyo et sa mère institutrice. En soit, ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais le destin avait fait se croiser leurs chemins par hasard. Aomine disait que le hasard faisait bien les choses, sinon, il ne serait pas là.

Murasakibara s'installa sur un fauteuil et picora une ou deux chips. Il était le dernier arrivé, tous les autres étaient déjà là. Les conversations allaient bon train, la mère d'Aomine s'affolait sans raison et la tortue vivait sa vie de tortue.

Mais chacun savaient qu'une fois la mère d'Aomine dans une autre pièce, la conversations sérieuse allait pouvoir commencer. Tant que le meurtre de Seijuro ne sera pas résolu, il n'auront pas le droit de se reposer.

Aomine s'installa à côté de Kise en soupirant. Le blond lui demanda soucieusement s'il allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit que oui. Mais, comme chacun d'entre eux, il semblait épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Les nuits n'étaient plus le royaume des rêves.

-T'as inventé quoi comme mensonge pour pouvoir venir Tetsu ?

-Euh... aucun, j'ai fuis après le repas, avec Mayuzumi-kun, on est passé par la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-J'ai fait pareil, repris Kise.

-Idem, confirma Midorima.

-Bandes de délinquants !

-Toi, tu invite, tu n'as pas ce problème. Mais honnêtement, tu aurai fait pareil, non ?

-Ouais... en effet.

Ils continuèrent à parler, de manière à peu-près normale malgré la situation. La mère d'Aomine lui demanda de donner de la salade à Raoul, la tortue, puis elle alla à l'étage, décrétant qu'elle allait travailler.

-Elle ne redescendra pas ?

-Normalement, non.

Midorima sortit alors de son sac un calepin remplie de feuilles volantes. C'était dans ce calepin qu'il avait mit tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur la mort de Seijuro. Chaque détails qu'ils avaient eux-même récoltés avec ceux qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur des sites ou dans la presse. Il y avait chacune de leurs hypothèses, leurs questions, leurs remarques.

-On devrait reprendre depuis le début, non ?

-Oui. Alors, Akashi est mort la nuit du 29 au 30 janvier. Overdose de GHB, ce n'est plus à prouver, j'ai moi-même mit la main grâce à mon père sur le compte-rendu d'autopsie et j'ai vérifié les résultats. Ensuite, on sait que les bleus sur son torse seraient dû à une chute contre la tombe, après qu'il ait perdu connaissance, récapitula Midorima.

-Mais ça pourrait être son meurtrier, contesta Kise.

-En effet. C'est une possibilité que l'on ne peut exclure.

-Il... aurait été tabasser avant d'être tué ? Il aurait été...

-Non, Mayuzumi-san, il n'a pas été torturé. Mais le meurtrier aurait pu l'emmener dans le cimetière, ils auraient pu se battre là-bas, et Akashi serait tombé. Après tout, s'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue, tout est possible. Il y a des centaines de scenarii. Mais soit c'est le meurtrier, soit c'est Akashi. Sinon, on sait qu'il y avait bien les empruntes d'Akashi sur la seringue dans laquelle de trouvait la dose de GHB. Il restait des traces de drogue dans le seringue. La concentration était mortelle.

-Comment aurait pu-on mettre ses empruntes sur la seringue ? Demandât Aomine.

-Peut-être une manipulation ? Par exemple, lui faire toucher une seringue pendant un cours de science, puis, utiliser cette seringue-là plusieurs jours plus tard. Soudoyer quelqu'un n'est pas compliqué. Surtout que pour avoir accès aux comptes de l'entreprise, le meurtrier devait être au placés chez Akacorp.

-Ça pourrait aussi être une personne extérieure qui aurait les coordonné bancaire d'Akakacorp...

En formulant cette hypothèse, Kise se demandât si Akashi lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire ça avant que le visage souriant de son capitaine de lui revienne en mémoire. Impossible.

-Et la drogue ? On a toujours pas trouvé qui fournissait Akashi-kun en drogue. Peut-être le dealer du cousin d'Akashi-kun ? Peut-être qu'il aurait trouver qui c'était et se fournissait là-bas ?

-Ah oui... le cousin... Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'aller le revoir, celui-là, soupira Murasakibara.

-C'est vrai.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait reparler à Sôseki ? Il pourrait nous dire qui sont ceux qui ont accès aux comptes de l'entreprise.

-Il en fait partit, remarquât Mayuzumi.

-A ce propos... commença Aomine.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il fini de mâcher son morceaux de sandwich et déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je peux accéder à l'ordi de mon père. Et de son ordi à lui, on peut entrer sur le serveur interne d'Akacorps, avec une série de code super compliqué, je vous passes les détails, et observer les flux d'argent du compte de l'entreprise. Là où ils vont et d'où ils viennent sur une grande période. On pourrait voir où sont allée les neuf cent millions et l'argent d'avant.

-Ce serait super. Ton père ne se rendra compte de rien ? Demanda Mayuzumi.

-Rien. Je suis un hacker professionnel ! Je vais chercher mon ordi.

Il quitta la pièce.

-Mais... Et si c'était vraiment un suicide ? Demandât Murasakibara.

-C'est pas possible ! On a trop de preuves qui vont à l'encontre.

-Oui... mais Akachin, il a pas eu une vie facile, ce serait compréhensible, après tout, qu'il se soit tué.

-Non ! Il ne s'est pas tué, il ne nous aurait pas abandonné ! Akashicchi... Akashicchi... s'il s'était suicidé il...

Kise fondit en larmes. Aomine revint à ce moment là, il posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et l'alluma avant de prendre Kise dans ses bras. Le blond s'accrocha à lui, comme un bébé singe, ne retenant pas ses sanglots alors qu'il trempait le t-shirt du basané.

Une fois les larmes calmés, Kise se détacha d'Aomine, le remercia de lui avoir prêté son épaule. Comment si de rien n'était, comme si ce genre de choses était devenu normale entre les deux, Kise s'éloigna et Aomine prit son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un logiciel sans se rendre compte que tous les regard étaient braqués sur lui. Mais personne ne dit rien.

Aomine tourna l'écran et tout le monde s'agglutinât autour de lui pour voir. Il entra un très long code et arriva sur une page couverte de dossiers. Il se sentait comme Light Yagami dans Death Note. Il tapa un code et atterrit sur une sorte de site internet. On voyait le relevé de compte de l'entreprise, vers là où allait l'argent et les détails cachés de l'entreprise.

-La vache ! C'est pas de petites transactions !

Ils cherchèrent les neufs cent millions, mais de nombreuses autres transactions avaient été faîtes depuis. Ils virent que les neufs cent millions étaient transféré vers le centre de recherche rallié à Akacorp. Aomine remonta plus loin dans le temps et trouva d'autres énormes sommes d'argent qui se dirigeait toujours vers le centre de recherches. D'autres allaient vers un autre compte privé.

-Comment Masaomi pouvait-il ne pas voir tout cela ?

-Il devait faire confiance à celui qui faisait ça.

-Vous pensez à Sôseki ?

-Sûrement.

Aomine cliqua sur le centre de recherche. Il regarda en détails les achats et ventes qu'effectuait le centre. Il faisait de nombreux bénéfices grâce à ses avancées et ses médicaments notamment. Des anti-douleurs très efficaces.

-Midorima-kun...

-Quoi, Kuroko ?

-Pour faire des anti-douleur, est-ce qu'il faut de la drogue ?

Ils comprirent tous où voulait en venir le bleuté. Aomine confirma les craintes en révélant que le centre de recherches achetait des quantité astronomique de produits, dont de la drogues. Beaucoup, beaucoup de drogues.

-On a trouvé le fouisseur je pense.

À ce moment, le téléphone de Kuroko se mit à sonner. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous retenus leurs respirations à l'entente de ce son.

-C'est Nijimura-san.

Ils respirèrent.

-Allô ?

-C'est Nijimura.

-Bonjour, Nijimura-san. Comment vas-tu ?

-Peut-importe. Nous n'avons pas pu finir notre conversation la dernière fois. J'ai de nombreuses chose à vous dire. Mais ne faîte pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

-D'accord. Raconte.

-Seijuro avait découvert, comme je vous l'ai dit, de nombreuses transactions. L'argent qui était détourné alimentait la société Espia, et le reste servait principalement aux dépenses du centre de recherche. Akashi avait découvert que la personne qui détournait cet argent se servait du centre de recherche comme couverture pour faire du trafique de drogue à grande échelle.

-On sait. On viens de le découvrir.

-Oh... Vous avez été prudents j'espère.

-Oui.

-D'accord. Alors... Seijuro voulait avoir un maximum de preuves. Pour cela, il a suivit cette personne une nuit, le jour avant sa mort. Il a vu un trafiquant de drogue fiché par la police parler avec lui et il lui a donné pleins de cartons qui contenaient sûrement beaucoup de drogue. Le trafiquant lui donnait en retour de l'argent liquide.

-Énorme... souffla Aomine.

-Il se trouve que... qu'Akashi a été vu.

-Il a été vu ? S'exclama Mayuzumi.

-Il m'a appelé en panique ce soir-là. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Le trafiquant, ses hommes, et celui d'Akacorp, l'on vu les espionner. Alors il est partit en courant. Il m'a raconté avoir couru pendant presque cinq minutes pour être sûr de ne plus être suivis. Je... Je lui ais demandé s'il voulait que je vienne l'aider, peut-être le protéger. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Qu'il aurait les preuves bientôt et qu'il ne devait mettre en danger personne. J'ai essayer de le raisonner.

-Tu as fais ce que tu as pu.

-Il ne voulait mettre personne en danger. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en a parlé à personne. Je suis désolé... Je suis... tellement, tellement... désolé. J'aurai du... Vous prévenir, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, j'aurai pu faire... plus.

Il y eu un long silence, durant lequel personne ne parla. Qu'y avait-il a dire ? Personne ne ramènera Akashi, il n'était plus l'heure de s'apitoyer, d'avoir des remords, il fallait le venger. C'était leurs mission maintenant, leur but ultime. Venger le capitaine.

-Nijimura, commença Mayuzumi, j'imagine qu'il t'as dit qui il suivait.

-Bien sûr. Il s'agit de Sôseki Oba.

-Le salopard ! Explosa Aomine.

-C'est pas vrai... soupira Kise, une main sur le front et les sourcils froncés.

-Il nous a bien mentit... Quel hypocrite. Il nous a mené vers Nagasuke pour se cacher, marmonna Midorima, sous le choc.

Cet homme avait osé couvrir la transaction du compte de Masaomi vers le centre de recherches, en prétextant que c'était ce que Seijuro aurait voulu ? Il avait osé... Alors que c'était lui qui l'avait tué ? Personne ne voulait croire à cette version maintenant qu'elle s'offrait à eux.

C'était trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Nijimura raccrocha peut de temps après, il semblait secoué par ce qu'il venait de révéler, son incapacité à agir à ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que cet homme pouvait tuer un garçon. Il aurait pu seulement négocier ? Peut-être avait-il essayé ? Peut-être était-ce Seijuro qui n'avait pas voulu ? Il était toujours relativement doué pour se trouver dans des situations compliquées. Il les cherchaient aussi par moment.

Murasakibara partit prendre l'air, Midorima aussi.

Aomine continua à fouiller sur l'ordinateur, dans le grand dossier Akashi Seijuro. Il y avait beaucoup de détails inutiles, le rapport officiel d'enquête qui n'était que la version que tout le monde connaissait.

Midorima revint. On lui demanda comment allait Murasakibara. D'après Midorima, ça allait, il s'en remettait, il parlait avec Himuro.

Parmi les dossiers, Midorima insista pour que Aomine ouvre le compte-rendu d'autopsie au complet. Seul une partie était accessible au publique, Midorima n'avait pas pu avoir certains détails. Mayuzumi n'était pas vraiment partant, mais finalement, la majorité l'emporta et le dossier fut ouvert.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails supplémentaires. Seulement une photo du torse de Seijuro, de l'énorme hématomes qu'il avait, de cette trace informe, noire et violette avec même un peu de jaune bizarre. Mayuzumi était tendu. Il n'aimait pas voir cela. Il détestait même.

-Ce n'est pas une chute. Une telle... marque, ce n'est pas une chute. Même contre une stèle, conclut Midorima.

Puis, Midorima remarqua un détail, un tout petit détail. Il était noté, ou plutôt, avait été tenté d'effacer, que c'était le deuxième rapport. C'était noté en haut des pages. **Rapport numéro 1**. Et sous le 1, une sorte de 2 à moitié effacé.

-Il y a eu un autre rapport.

Certains détails de l'autopsie avaient été cachés.

Le médecin en charge de l'autopsie était le docteur Yamamoto. Midorima ne le connaissait pas de réputation bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus un professionnel. Il ne connaissait pas non plus tous les plus grands noms de la médecine actuelle. Il ne s'était aussi jamais intéressé à la médecine légale.

-Un autre rapport ?

-Une première édition. Certains détails ont sûrement été retirés du rapport.

-Ou alors... ils ont été ajoutés ? Demanda Kise, une faible lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Personne ne le contredit. Pas peur, sûrement, de voir l'espoir retombé. Il était en effet possible que des détails aient été ajoutés. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi caché le premier rapport ?

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve ce premier rapport.

-Et tu veux le trouver où ? Il doit être détruit ou un truc du genre.

Aomine fit défiler le compte-rendu d'autopsies. Il y avait une autre photo, celle des avant bras d'Akashi. Ils étaient couverts d'une dizaine de trace de seringues chacun. Mayuzumi marmonnait que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Seijuro n'avait aucune marque quand je l'ai vu ce soir-là. Il allait parfaitement bien. Ses bras n'étaient... pas comme ça en tout cas.

-Autant de marque n'apparaissent pas par magie. Akashi aurait pu trouver un moyen de les dissimuler s'il avait voulu.

-Non, je n'y crois pas, repris Mayuzumi, sur de lui.

Le cerveau de Midorima tournait à deux cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de retrouver ce premier rapport, sans avoir à se rendre à Kyoto, sans avoir besoin d'interroger le médecin légiste.

-Aomine ? Tu pourrais vérifier les transactions depuis le compte privé de Sôseki Oba ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être a t-il versé des pots de vins pour dissimuler le crime. J'aimerai savoir si le médecin légiste d'Akashi a reçu de l'argent.

Aomine chercha sur l'ordinateur. Il savait que c'était faisable, mais il lui faudrait plus d'éléments sur Sôseki. À commencer peut-être pas sa banque. Kuroko lui fit alors remarquer qu'il était sûrement dans la banque la plus prestigieuse de Kyoto, la même que celle de la famille Akashi.

Après de longues minutes de recherches où Aomine testa de nombreux codes qu'il avait rassemblé dans son cailler de brouillon, il parvint à accéder au compte. Ils découvrirent alors, pendant que Murasakibara reprenait sa place dans le salon, que Sôseki recevait son salaire venant d'Akacorp, et un autre, venant d'Espia. De plus, d'autres petites sources était mentionnée, sûrement du trafique de drogue, conclurent-ils. Puis, ils virent des échanges fait avec Miyoshi Shigeto, le médecin qui avait déclarer Akashi instable, et son médecin légiste.

-Ils ont tous les deux été soudoyés...

-Avec de telles sommes, tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont accepté de cacher un crime. Ils ont de quoi se payer des vacances à Hawaï tous compris !

-Hawaï n'est pas si cher...

-On t'a pas sonné Murasakibara !

-Mine-chin est méchant.

Aomine imprima tous les documents soigneusement. Il donna le tout à Midorima qui consigna chaque feuille dans son calepin.

Ils allaient tout montrer à Masaomi, pour lui faire prendre conscience, pour qu'il sache que c'était un meurtre, que Seijuro sera bientôt vengé, que tout sera fini d'ici quelques temps. Il ne leur manquait plus que le premier rapport d'autopsie. Mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était plus trouvable, sûrement détruit depuis le temps. Mais il existait de ce seul fait suffisait, avec la preuve des pots de vin versés, que cet homme avait participé à un crime.

Kise resta dormir chez Aomine. Celui-ci ayant un lit double dans sa chambre, Kise dormit avec lui. Murasakibara resta aussi pour la nuit, il habitait trop loin. Il s'appropria la chambre d'ami de la famille. Kuroko et Mayuzumi rentrèrent avec Midorima. Ils prirent le bus qui les semèrent dans la ville.

Mayuzumi passa un certains temps du trajet au téléphone avec ces parents. Il ne voulait pas embêter plus Kuroko et négociait un retour à la maison. Mais cela semblait compliqué et certains noms d'oiseaux très exotiques volaient.

Midorima retourna chez lui. Sa sœur et ses parents dormaient déjà. Il retourna dans sa chambre, alluma son ordinateur. Le temps qu'il se la machine se réveille, il alla dans la cuisine de faire une tisane comme il aimait bien le soir avant de dormir. Il paraîtrait que les plantes infusées ont un vrai effet thérapeutique.

De retour dans sa chambre, il reprit sur un traitement de texte, toutes ses théories concernant ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Sôseki semblait bien être le tueur. Il avait du mettre Seijuro en confiance avant de le tuer. L'aurait-il assommer ? Battu à mort ? Avant de mettre la drogue dans son corps ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir frappé si violemment ? Avait-il besoin d'informations ? Ou bien... par plaisir de la voir souffrir... Et puis, comment expliquer les traces sur les bras de Seijuro ? Une mise en scène ? Encore une parmi toutes les couches que Sôseki avait déjà mit pour camoufler son crime ?

Il manquait sûrement encore des éléments. Mais du peu qu'ils avaient, ils pouvaient envoyer des personnes en prison.

Les condamner... se venger... à bien y réfléchir, c'était des besoins primaires que de chercher à se venger. Mais si la société le permettait sous forme de justice, où était le problème ?

Après avoir réuni ses idées sur papiers, Midorima éteignit son ordinateur avant de se coucher. Il laissa sa tasse sur le meuble à côté de son bureau et se coucha. Il était minuit passé. Prit de son habituel tic, il se rendit sur le site de Oha-saa et regarda le tout nouvel horoscope. Les cancers avaient de la chance. Pas les sagittaires. Quel était le signe de Sôseki ? Sagittaire, espérait Midorima. Et Masaomi ? Et Mayuzumi ? Il lui semblait qu'il était poisson. Il était alors... troisième au classement, juste derrière Kise. Et Aomine était quatrième. Kuroko septième et Murasakibara onzième.

L'objet chanceux de Midorima était une marmite en fonte. Très peu pratique au lycée. Pour les sagittaires, il s'agissait d'un attrape-rêve. Midorima se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'il dise à Akashi de s'en procurer un au plus vite, avant de réaliser que c'était inutile. Il demandera alors à Reo, dont il avait le numéro -ils s'étaient revus de temps en temps pour faire des compétitions de tirs-, de mettre un attrape-rêve sur la tombe de Seijuro. Juste au cas où les morts révéraient encore un peu.

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, ils ont peut-être trouvé le suspect number one, mais il reste une énorme inconnue : Comment Akashi est-il mort ? L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là !**

 **PS : M ayshea, j'ai retrouvé le nom du jeu : Mirai e no kizuna. il est disponible sur 3ds. J'avais retrouvé toutes les images de narration du jeu. La discussion concernant la fête du collège est tout à la fin du jeu, quand on a gagné. La génération revient sur ses années de collège et fait mention de cette fête.**

 **Review ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut !**

 **Voici le chapitre spécial Mayuzumi dons je vous avait parlé. L'histoire n'avance par particulièrement, il est cependant moins "flashback" que celui de Masaomi.**

 **mimaii : It's not indonesian, it's french story. Thanks ^^ Yes, I uptate during the week-end, saturday if I can and wednesday.**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks, I know I uptate quickly because the story is already finish on my computer. The role of Masaomi isn't finish (his very important in this story). Yes, the GoM search proof. Ahah, I write always story with Akashi, if you want, you can read my others stories. Oh... The story with Akashi's kidnapping is stop than one years. I want to continue this story but the idea isn't here. So, I'm waiting. Thanks ^^ I promess to contact as soon I start publishing.**

 **Mayshea : Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas sûre à 100% concernant la drogue dans les anti-douleur mais ça me parait plutôt plausible. Voui, je sais que tu les as soupçonnés ^^ De rien pour le jeu. J'ai mit un bon moment à retrouver le nom en romanji car j'étais sur le site officiel du jeu où tout était en kanji... Ouais, je me suis dit que c'était bien, un Aomine hacker et qu'il fallait bien le rendre utile XD Comment ça, chaque miracle a eu son rôle dans la résolution du mystère Akashi, ne reste que Masaomi... et Mayuzumi aussi, un peu. Ils auront leurs moments de "gloire". Merci beaucoup !**

 **Guest : Pas grave ^^ C'est le tout premier chapitre en fait, les premières lignes (c'est le passage que j'ai du étudié pour le bac, alors je m'en souviens bien ^^) Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **anytime : Je n'ai jamais regardé detective conan ^^ J'aimerai seulement que tu éclaircisse un détail stp : comment, d'après toi, la drogue aurait pu influencé l'autopsie ? Hormis cela, ton raisonnement tiens bien la route ^^ Tu aura les réponses dans quelques chapitres concernant la façon dont il est mort. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 9 du Serpent noir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Mayuzumi disait au revoir à la famille Kuroko. Sa propre famille, après de longues conversations houleuses, avait décidé de l'héberger temporairement. Bien sûr, Mayuzumi préférait la maison des Kuroko, plus familiale, plus amicale, mais il ne pouvait pas cracher sur la sienne aussi facilement.

Il partit, Arpège dans sa caisse de transport en train de miauler, paniquée par le voyage et par le fait d'être cloîtrée dans un espace si petit pendant plusieurs heures. Mayuzumi l'entendait pleurer et geindre, mais se retint d'ouvrir la caisse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas devenir un papa poule comme Seijuro.

Il prit le bus, avec son énorme valise, son sac à dos et le chat, puis le train avec le même bazar sur le dos. Il reçu un message de Midorima dans le train.

 **De : Midorima Shintarô.**

 **À : 9h 58**

 **Objet : Sagittaire**

 **Message : J'ai appris que tu retournai sur Kyoto. Bon voyage.**

 **Ton objet chanceux est une lampe qui change de couleur. Celui des sagittaire est un attrape-rêve. Si possible, tu pourrai en mettre un sur sa tombe ?**

 **Bonne journée.**

 **Midorima.**

Mayuzumi ne relut pas le message comme il le faisait d'habitude si le message faisait plus de quatre mots. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le principal était passé. La lampe. L'attrape-rêve. Sa tombe. Chance.

Mais il n'était pas allé sur la tombe de Seijuro depuis le temps. Il ne voulait pas s'y confronter. Il avait beau se dire que Seijuro devait s'ennuyer la dessous, il ne voulait pas aller le voir. Mais peut-être... Peut-être que s'il avait une raison particulière d'y aller, il pouvait le faire.

Il le devait, de toute façon.

Question de chance et de sorte de promesse faite à Midorima.

Mayuzumi caressa Arpège qui miaulait dans sa cage. Il passa son doigts dans les petits trous dans la grille et caressa le chaton. Son tout petit miaulement était adorable. Personne ne lui demanda de faire taire le chat, Arpège calmait quiconque la regardait, c'était une arme fatale.

Le jeune adulte sortit de son sac, ses photos. Il ne pouvait se passer de les regarder, encore et encore.

Seijuro était venu le voir, sur le toit du lycée où il aimait se prélasser pour lire. Il venait à l'occasion de la remise des diplômes. C'était le dernier jour où les deux pourraient se voir après cette fin d'année riches en émotion. Mayuzumi avait toujours eu le béguin pour son capitaine, depuis ce jour où il était venu, encore une fois sur ce toit, pour lui dire qu'il le voulait dans son équipe, pour lui dire qu'il l'avait vu.

Seijuro était le premier à l'avoir remarqué, à lui avoir trouvé une utilité. Même s'il était un peu son objet, Mayuzumi avait partagé de bons et nombreux moments avec Seijuro, en tête à tête. Le capitaine l'entraînait personnellement, dans un coin du bâtiment. Il lui enseignait les même choses qu'il avait enseigné à Kuroko Tetsuya, deux ans plus tôt.

Il avait fait de lui l'ombre de Rakuzan. C'était un honneur. En contre partie, Mayuzumi avait réussi à convaincre Seijuro de lire une light novel. Il avait déclaré s'être endormi sur le livre. Au début, Mayuzumi avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas aimé, et se vexa. Puis, quand les deux commencèrent à se rapprocher encore un peu plus, Mayuzumi découvrit que Seijuro s'endormait systématiquement en lisant trop longtemps un livre.

Certaines fois, c'était Mayuzumi qui s'endormait sur le toit, alors qu'ils discutaient littérature classique avec Seijuro. À son réveil, Seijuro était encore là, il le regardait.

Le dernier jour de l'année, Seijuro l'avait remercié d'avoir été là. Mayuzumi aussi, l'avait remercié. Puis, il avait tenté de mettre fin à la conversation, prétextant vouloir rester seul. Mais Seijuro était resté, et ils avaient fini par parler pendant facilement trois heures, le temps de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

Mayuzumi avait finalement remit à Seijuro son cadeau de fin d'année, son souvenir. C'était une édition limitée d'un light novel que Mayuzumi adorait et qu'il voulait faire découvrir à Seijuro. À la fin du livre, se cachait quelques petits mots. À l'intérieur du livre, certaines phrases étaient surlignées. Mayuzumi ne pouvait faire mieux, il ne savait comment faire. Comment on dit à un garçon qu'on le regarde tout le temps, qu'on rêve de lui, qu'on l'aime ?

Mayuzumi avait quitté le lycée. Il pensait ne plus revoir Seijuro jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie un message avec une adresse. C'était celle d'un bar à chat, à trois pattés de maison de chez Mayuzumi. Il s'y précipita. Seijuro y était, il buvait de sa façon toujours élégante une tasse de thé en fixant le nouveau venu d'un air joueur. Au milieu de tous ces félins, il semblait se fondre dans la masse. Il avait des airs de félidé, ses yeux, ses mains, ses gestes et même certaines fois, le timbre de sa voix respirait la sauvagerie et en même temps, la finesse et l'élégance.

Après que Mayuzumi lui ait fait découvert son monde, Seijuro le faisait entrer sur son territoire, c'était un échange. Seijuro lui donna ses impressions, très positives, sur le livre. Il ne mentionna pas le petit paragraphe que Mayuzumi avait écrit, ni les phrases soulignées au crayon à papier. Ils parlèrent, burent et caressèrent les petites créatures qui venaient sur leurs genoux.

À la fin du rencard -car c'était bien évidement un rencard- Seijuro glissa vouloir le revoir. Il donna à Mayuzumi, un exemplaire de son livre préféré. Lui aussi, avait souligné des phrases, prit des notes dans la marge et laissé un mot à la fin.

Quand Mayuzumi eut fini le roman, il envoya un message à Seijuro, une adresse à son tour. C'était celle d'une toute petite librairie en centre ville, dans un grand boulevard. La librairie possédait deux étages. Le premier, était là où se vendait les livres, le deuxième était un lieu de détente au milieu de l'odeur de bois et de vieux papiers. On pouvait lire de vieux livres cornés qui étaient trop rares et trop vieux pour êtres vendus. Mayuzumi avait fait de cet endroit que personne ne connaissait, son repère. Il voulait le faire découvrir à Seijuro. La gérante qu'il connaissait très bien vint le chercher pour l'avertir que son invité était arrivé. Seijuro arriva dans la petite pièce basse de plafond et peu éclairée. Il s'assit sur un coussin, cala son dos contre une étagère remplies de livre et sourit, heureux d'être là.

-Comment était le livre ? Demandait le rouge.

-Je me suis endormit.

Le livre était incroyable. Tout à fait le style de Seijuro. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre, de cruel, et de tellement vrai... La fin était logique, cruelle, mais logique et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le roman devait finir de cette façon. Le personnage principal ne pouvait avoir survécu à sa maladie, c'était impossible, il devait mourir à la fin. Alors la vie trouva un moyen de le faire mourir. Mayuzumi avait adoré ce roman.

-Dommage que cet auteur n'ai pas encore publié d'autres livres. C'était son premier roman. Mais je pense qu'il en fera d'autres.

-J'espère.

-Il t'a conquit à ce que je voit. C'est mieux qu'un light novel n'est-ce pas ?

-Les light novel sont moins tragique. Ils sont fait pour donner le sourire sans réfléchir.

-C'est ce que je reproche à cette lecture facile pour jeune. On n'a pas le vrai côté de la vie. La vie n'est pas rose, mais dire qu'elle est complètement noire n'est pas vrai. Il y a du blanc, du noir et pleins d'autres couleurs. Mais il est absurde de ne montrer que l'arc-en-ciel.

-Je comprend ton point de vue. Mais tout le monde ne veut pas se démoraliser. Le lecture sert aussi à s'évader et oublier ses problèmes et pas à nous rendre tous dépressifs.

-Dépressifs ? N'exagères pas.

-Je suis désolé, mais ton roman, aussi captivant soit-il, est dépressif. La fin est tellement brutale ! On ne sait pas s'il meure, si ce que la voiture à percuté était son corps ou... autre chose bien que je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autres. Il a eu une vie compliqué, sortir de cette maladie était la seule chose bien qui lui soit arrivé. Et là... bam ! Il meure !

Seijuro se mit à rire alors que Mayuzumi mimait le corps rencontrant la voiture. Finalement, deux rires bien distincts envahirent la petite pièce. Mayuzumi ne mentionna pas non plus les notes, le texte de Seijuro à la fin du roman. C'était un secret qui devait rester sur des pages blanches, cela devait rester des mots en deux dimensions.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent plus vite au troisième rencard. Il eu lieu dans un petit parc de Kyoto, où Reo semblait se balader d'après la cliché qu'il avait donné aux deux tourtereaux quelques jours plus tard. Mayuzumi l'avait embrassé. Il avait embrassé cet être qui le hantait depuis des mois, cette créature qu'il pensait inatteignable et qui, finalement, était maintenant dans ses bras. Seijuro avait répondu au baiser, sans même une hésitation. Il avait même caressé sa joue.

Était-ce vrai ? Mayuzumi nageait en pleins rêve. Seijuro sentait le parfum, la menthe, il avait les cheveux si doux... la peau tellement parfaite, des dents blanches, alignées. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enlaidir ce corps et cette âme si pure. Il n'avait pour petit défaut -que Mayuzumi trouvait vraiment adorable- que cette toute petite cicatrice sur son front. Une cicatrice comme les adultes en ont des centaines, des petites bêtises d'enfants.

Mayuzumi fit remarquer à Seijuro cette cicatrice. Et son visage changea.

-Seijuro ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-C'est... ma mère. Quelque jours avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement hospitalisée elle... elle a perdu la tête. Elle avait des métastases dans le cerveau et elle a complètement... elle est devenu folle et elle m'a fait ça, avec ses ongles. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était rien.

-Je suis désolé. Comment va t-elle maintenant ?

-Elle est morte.

Mayuzumi garda le silence, l'air désolé sur le visage mais Seijuro le rassura en lui répétant que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était du passé tellement passé qu'il n'y pensait plus. C'était un souvenir, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais comme on ne change pas le passé, les choses resteront comme elles sont. Seijuro c'était fait à l'idée depuis le temps. Il avait pleuré comme tout le monde. Mais à l'époque, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était que dans cette épreuve, son père l'avait complètement abandonné. Le fait que sa mère avait cessé d'habiter avec lui plusieurs mois avant sa mort avait rendu la chute plus supportable. Pourtant, il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait autant paniqué au moment où elle était morte. Il disait ne plus se souvenir de ce qui avait suivi, mais les photos, elles, le lui rappelait. Il avait fait une énorme crise d'angoisse. Et il était incapable de dire pourquoi son père était si sévère sur la fameuse image de ce jour-là. Il ne se souvenait plus.

Mayuzumi et Seijuro avaient enchaîné les rencards, parfois secrets, dans un arbre de la propriété, à l'abri des regard du maître de la maison Akashi, parfois en public, dans un petit café ou un parc.

Puis, arriva la jour où Seijuro invita officiellement Mayuzumi chez lui. Il le présenta aux domestiques comme un ami, pour que personne ne répète à Masaomi que Seijuro avait invité son petit ami durant son absence. Seijuro voulait présenter Mayuzumi à son père lui-même.

Les deux étaient allés dans la salle de musique. Seijuro s'installa au piano et commença à réciter une sonate de Beethoven. Il connaissait chaque morceaux par cœur. Assis à côté de lui, Mayuzumi suivait les mains du rouge, impressionné par le spectacle.

-Tu joues très bien.

-Merci.

-Tu sais jouer quoi d'autres ?

Seijuro eu un petit sourire avant de frapper des touches, formant un ait enfantin que Mayuzumi était sûr de connaître. Il lui fallu un petit moment pour reconnaître le morceau.

-C'est... les aristochats ?

-Exact.

-Pourquoi tu joues ça ?

-J'adorais les aristochats. Je le regardais tout le temps avec ma mère quand j'étais petit.

Mayuzumi restait interdit pendant que, toujours avec le même air narquois, Seijuro entonnait la chansons de Marie et Berlioz.

Mayuzumi se mit à rire. Seijuro continuait de chanter, imperturbable. Il avait une très belle voix, se disait Mayuzumi. Ils chantèrent ensemble le dernier couplet.

-Moi je préférais le roi lion, précisa Mayuzumi à la fin de la chanson.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bien aussi. Tu savais qu'il était adapté de Hamlet ?

-Non. Tu sais trop de choses, Seijuro.

-Je ne sais pas encore tout. J'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur toi...

Peut-être était-ce cette phrase, ou bien le ton, ou bien l'atmosphère, qui déclencha le feu en eux. Mayuzumi fondit sur les lèvres du rouge, les dévorant presque férocement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui. Seijuro posait ses mains sur lui, ce simple contact leur suffit, ils savaient que c'était maintenant. Entre deux baiser ardents, Seijuro annonça qu'il allait verrouiller la porte. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre contenance, ce souffler un grand coup en se disant que ça allait enfin arriver. Il allait s'offrir à Chihiro.

Mayuzumi migra sur le canapé et Seijuro s'installa sur ses cuisses. Il retira le t-shirt de son partenaire et admira son torse qu'il avait aperçu quelques fois dans les vestiaires. Mayuzumi déboutonna la chemise de Seijuro, savoura chaque centimètre de peau lentement découvert. Il caressa le petit grain de beauté près du nombril de Seijuro. C'était un détail absolument craquant.

Le feu de la cheminée chauffait le dos de Seijuro, il se sentait bien, extrêmement confiant. Pourtant, il avait de l'appréhension. Comment c'était, de faire l'amour ? Était-ce si bien que ça ?

Mayuzumi s'allongea sur le canapé, laissant à Seijuro le soin de guider la danse, d'aller à son rythme. C'était un privilège qu'il lui donnait. Sans doute avait-il senti la nervosité contenue du rouge.

Seijuro s'allongea sur son partenaire, il lui laissa le soin de la préparer. La sensation quand Mayuzumi glissa un doigt en lui était affreusement agréable. Ce n'était pas douloureux comme il l'avait redouté. Le jeune adulte sentait Seijuro respirer plus vite, caresser de manière plus impulsive ses cheveux argentés. Il gémissais au fur et à mesure que Mayuzumi augmentait le nombres et la cadence de ses doigts en lui.

Une fois Seijuro prêt, il se redressa et, doucement, laissa le sexe de son petit ami entrer en lui. Ils poussèrent un soupir, laissant le plaisir les envahir sans mettre la moindre barrière dans leur esprit. Mayuzumi posa ses mains sur les hanches de Seijuro, doucement, suivis ses mouvements sensuels. Il faisait osciller ses reins, fermant les yeux, laissant à Mayuzumi le plaisir de regarder son visage alors qu'il savourait chaque secondes.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, que le monde n'était rien que pour eux. C'était exquis. Il n'y avait aucune barrière, physique et psychique en eux. C'était presque comme voler, toutes ces sensations, ces caresses et ce plaisir. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, dans ce monde, eux et la chaleur de la cheminée, les rares sons qui leurs parvenaient. Même le canapé semblait avoir disparu, remplacé par une couche ouaté.

Les mains appuyée sur le torse de Mayuzumi, Seijuro se cambra une ultime fois, sentant la jouissance arriver. Sous lui, Mayuzumi laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Seijuro rouvrit les yeux, sourit à son petit ami, et se laissa glisser sur lui. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Le rouge ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

-Seijuro... Ne me dis pas que tu es du genre à t'endormir après l'amour ?

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes.

-J'ai lu en toi, chuchotât-il.

Mayuzumi ne dit rien et sentit Seijuro s'endormir. Il soupira et le sera contre lui, recherchant de la chaleur car, maintenant qu'il était nu et que l'orgasme était passé, il avait froid. La cheminée ne fonctionnera pas éternellement non plus.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Seijuro ait le sommeil léger.

* * *

Mayuzumi sortit du train. Ses parents ne l'attendaient pas à la gare. Rien détonnant, se disait-il. Ils avaient déjà fait l'effort inhumain de l'accepter chez eux, ils n'allaient pas non plus venir le chercher.

Il remonta les rues, des rues dans lesquelles, enfant, il avait joué avec ses amis. Il lisait sur le petit banc, près d'une librairie. Beaucoup de garçon de son âge venaient le voir, lui demandaient de lâcher son livre pour venir jouer. Les premiers temps, c'était ce qu'il fit. Il jouait au ballon avec eux, au basket. Puis, avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que, dans son dos, ses prétendu amis se moquaient de lui. Quand il venait de lui-même leur demander de jouer, il le repoussait si bien que Mayuzumi avait arrêté d'essayer.

Il passa devant une petite boutique qui vendait des objets atypiques et trouva un attrape-rêve. Il ira le déposer quand il en aura le courage, sûrement d'ici quelques heures.

La maison de ses parents se trouvait non loin de là. C'était une maison de banlieue comme on en voyait des dizaine. Elle n'était pas différente d'autre maison, rien ne la distinguait, si ce n'est ses habitants. Mayuzumi frappa à la porte, espérant quelques secondes qu'on ne lui ouvre pas. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais de tout les endroits au monde, c'était celui-ci où il voulait le moins aller.

Sa mère ouvrit la porte. Pendant quelques seconde, Mayuzumi vit du dégoût sur ses trait avant que l'indifférence ne la remplace.

-Bonjour.

-Entre.

La maison sentait la soupe, une vieille odeur de nourriture qui avait bercé sa jeunesse. Sa mère buvait souvent de la soupe en hiver.

Cette maison ne lui avait pas manqué.

Mayuzumi n'avait jamais détesté ses parents avant qu'il ne se rendent compte que son orientation sexuelle ne sera jamais acceptée. Ses parents en avaient parlés une fois devant des amis. Ils avaient dit que c'était une gangrène de la société, ces jeunes dépravés qui se refilaient le sida. Mayuzumi, à l'époque, se posait des questions sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Après cela, il avait rencontré Akashi et malgré un combat intérieur, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'un homme.

Il n'avait pas présenté Seijuro à sa famille. Mais un jour, le rouge avait frappé à sa porte, il venait lui rendre un livre. Il était resté l'après-midi et, alors que les deux amoureux pensaient les parents partis, ils s'adonnèrent à quelques activité sous les couvertures du lit du jeune adulte. Et ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit. Les parents de Mayuzumi avaient pourtant appréciés Akashi, l'avait trouvé de bon goût et capable de propulser leur fils haut dans la société, d'après eux, Seijuro était un bon ami. Mais rien de plus.

Après le départ de Seijuro, Mayuzumi avait été traité de tous les noms. Trop à l'étroit dans cette maison, il décida de partir. Seijuro lui proposa alors de louer tous les deux un appartement. Seijuro pourrait ainsi venir le voir et vivre avec lui quand il sera majeur et qu'il fera ses études. Enchantés par l'idée, ils avaient visiter de nombreux appartement, avant de trouver le bon.

Le père de Mayuzumi était absent. Il était chez des amis apparemment. Mayuzumi monta seul ses affaires dans sa chambre, déballa ses vêtements et les mit dans ses armoires. Il réinstalla ses livres, ses photos de Seijuro qu'il mit au milieu de toutes celles qu'il prenait depuis des années. Il s'était découvert un don pour la photographie et voulait en faire son métier.

Il redescendit dans la cuisine où sa mère faisait chauffer l'eau du thé. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

-Tu as fais bon voyage ?

-Oui.

La bouilloire siffla mais elle ne se leva pas. Irritable, Mayuzumi se leva pour l'arrêter.

-Tu étais chez qui ?

-Un ami.

-Encore un, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non. Pas comme tu pourrai le sous-entendre.

Mayuzumi restait calme. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à sa mère et s'énerver. Il avait appris à cacher ses émotions.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Peut-être que tu devrais te retrouver un nouveau porte-monnaie gay. Et une fois qu'il sera à sec, tu t'en débarrassera.

-Seijuro n'était pas... Je ne me servais pas de lui. Et je ne l'ait pas...

-Mais bien sûr... soufflât-elle.

Bien qu'énervé, Mayuzumi garda un visage neutre.

-Je suis navré de te rappeler que l'autopsie...

-Non. Seijuro a été assassiné.

-Et violé ?

Mayuzumi reposa sa tasse encore chaude dans l'évier et quitta la pièce. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il monta dans sa chambre chercher l'attrape-rêve et partit. Il prit le bus jusqu'au cimetière et se calma en regardant le paysage urbain.

Il n'y avait personne au cimetière. Dommage, Mayuzumi aurait apprécié un peu de soutient. Mais hormis un petit vent glacial, personne d'autre ne savait qu'il était là.

Sur la tombe de Seijuro ne se trouvait plus beaucoup de fleurs. Reo avait dit qu'elles ne tenaient pas le coup malgré ses soins. Il restait les siennes, néanmoins. Mayuzumi accrocha l'attrape-rêve sur la tombe. Puis, il s'assit dans l'herbe bien coupée et froide. À son doigt, il regarda la bague qu'il avait. Seijuro avait la même. Il lui avait donné. C'était une bague très particulière, une avancée technologique. Elle permettait de faire sentir à la personne qui la portait, les battements de cœur de l'autre personne qui la portait grâce à l'intérieur de la bague qui se gonflait légèrement et se dégonflait, reproduisant le rythme cardiaque. Mayuzumi ne sentait rien venant de Seijuro, mais lui, devant sentir les siens. Ils étaient encore liés. Mayuzumi les avaient acheté sur internet et voulait offrir sa jumelle à Seijuro. Mais il avait reçu le colis deux jours après la mort de ce dernier. Il ne saura jamais ce que cela fait de savoir, à chaque seconde, comment bat son cœur.

À quoi ressemblait Seijuro maintenant ? Son cercueil scellé avait-il déjà fait entrer des verres ou ce genre de créatures ? Mayuzumi ne souhaitait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer. Il ferma les yeux, il revoyait Seijuro, en train de dormir sur lui, si paisible, alors que la cheminée crépitait et que ses gémissement raisonnaient encore dans la pièce.

C'était mieux de se souvenir de lui ainsi.

Il se leva, regarda le nom sur la tombe, soupira lourdement, avant de partir.

-Fait un beau rêve, murmurât-il.

Sur le chemin, Kuroko lui envoya un message, le prévenant qu'il comptait venir avec la génération des miracles dans quelques jours pour parler avec Masaomi puis, aller voir la police. Mayuzumi indiqua qu'il viendra.

Il voulait à tout prix être là quand le dossier sera remit aux policiers.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous savez tout sur la rencontre entre Mayuzumi et Akashi. Persos, j'adore leurs rencards ^^ Trop choupinous !**

 **reviews ?**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello !**

 **Dernière confrontation avec Masaomi ! (je vous rassure, on ne revoit encore dans les prochains chapitre, il a un rôle important)**

 **mimaii : Yes, I'll keep uptate ^^ Thanks to your support !**

 **anytime : Ahah ^^ oui, c'est vrai. Concernant tes hypthèse, tu aura une grande partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, donc je peux te dire que tu tu as juste sur certains points (bravo !) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Merci !**

 **Ajiahdompey : je savais que ça allait te plaire ^^ Ah, oui, le dernier chapitre était moins tire-larmes, mais contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ Merci encore !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre suivant du Serpent noir aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Ils connaissaient tous par cœur le chemin pour se rendre chez les Akashi. Ils le connaissaient si bien qu'ils pourraient le faire les yeux fermés.

Midorima avait passé chaque soirée de sa semaine à faire des recherches sur la possibilité de trouver la première édition du compte-rendu d'autopsie de Seijuro. Il avait même fait jouer, dans le dos de son père, ses relations avec des médecin de Kyoto. Mais aucun ne pouvait lui fournir ce qu'il souhaitait sans risquer son poste et sa réputation. Même si Midorima leur indiquait qu'un médecin de moins dans le service augmentait leurs chances de carrières, ils refusèrent tous.

Relativement préoccupé par ces événements, Midorima était assez absent en cours, il était là, il entendait, mais sont esprit était ailleurs et il ne suivait plus vraiment les cours. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent pour cent, mais par pour suivre le cours de physique, plus pour trouver un moyen de trouver ce fameux dossier au nom d'Akashi Seijuro dans le service d'autopsie de l'hôpital central de Kyoto.

Alors pendant toute la semaine, Takao qui avait remarqué la non concentration de son coéquipier de terrain, avait prit les cours pour lui. Heureusement, aucun contrôle n'était prévu pour les deux semaines à venir et Midorima aura tout le temps de se concentrer sur ses études une fois le dernier tournant de l'affaire Akashi Seijuro franchi.

Ce tournant, ce sera aujourd'hui.

Midorima tenait une grande enveloppe sous son bras avec tout les documents qu'ils avaient obtenus grâce notamment à Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara.

En arrivant devant la grande maison où Mayuzumi les attendait, personne ne fit de réflexion en voyant Kise prendre la main du basané, comme s'il avait besoin de son soutient à ce moment, alors que la vérité allait être dévoilée. Ils s'étaient tous préparés à annoncer la nouvelle au père de Seijuro, ils savaient tous qu'il allait réfuter cela, qu'il allait refuser de les croire. Sôseki côtoyait Masaomi depuis des années, bien avant son mariage avec Shiori et la naissance de Seijuro. Il était sur la liste des invités au mariage, il était allé voir Seijuro à la maternité. Il avait sûrement partagé beaucoup de chose avec le PDG. Mais ce n'était qu'une amitié illusoire et une confiance à sens unique. Sôseki travaillait pour Espia depuis huit ans. Mais il n'était entré en action que depuis moins d'un an, dès que l'entreprise de Masaomi avait montré un petite faiblesse avec un contrat raté.

C'était tous ça, tous ces détails, que la génération des miracles et Mayuzumi comptaient montrer.

Ils s'annoncèrent et la même jeune fille les fit entrer. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mayuzumi discuta avec elle quelques minutes, puis, elle les emmena dans le petit salon. Masaomi n'avait pas changé. Il s'était cependant rasé et avait ouvert légèrement les rideaux. Mais il y avait les même cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et les mêmes cassettes vides sur le sol. La nouveauté supplémentaire était les livres de photos dispersés dans la pièce. Toutes ces photos dataient d'il y a plus de onze ans. Elles semblaient toutes prises avant la dernière hospitalisation de Shiori.

Ils s'assirent sur les canapés, avec la même configuration que les autres fois.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda le maître de maison. Je vais commencer à me dire que cette maison est un lieu de pèlerinage.

La tentative d'humour raté fit tout de même sourire Mayuzumi. Le cas de cet homme n'était peut-être pas désespéré. Comme lui, il avait besoin de temps.

Mayuzumi avait rencontré Masaomi un dimanche. C'était Seijuro qui avait tout organisé. La rencontre eut lieux lors du déjeuner. Au début, Masaomi avait posé des questions normales et bateau pour combler les moments de silence. Puis, il avait montré un petit intérêt pour les études de Mayuzumi et sa passion pour la littérature. Dans son coin, Seijuro observait l'échange et appréciait le fait que Mayuzumi arrive à intéresser son père. Les deux parlaient d'un auteur classique que même Seijuro n'avait pas encore lu. Mais il allait le faire.

En soit, la rencontre c'était bien passé. Mayuzumi s'était sentit accepté. Seijuro lui avait confirmé par message que son père l'avait apprécié. Il n'avait fait aucune réflexion, comme Mayuzumi aurait pu s'y attendre, sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des hommes.

-Nous avons enfin toutes les preuves, commença Kuroko.

-Les preuves ?

-Seijuro a été assassiné, conclu Mayuzumi.

Un silence lourd envahit la pièce. Masaomi prit son verre, sa main tremblait mais il le cachait, et le porta à sa bouche. Il le but intégralement.

-Assassiné... murmurait-il. Et... par qui ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vois ce que... Seijuro n'a rien fait.

Les adolescent se regardèrent, se demandant qui devait parler quand que Kise ne se décide. Il tenait, dans son dos, la main d'Aomine.

-Et bien... Nous avons découvert, grâce à l'aide de Nijimura-san, qu'Akashicchi... Disons qu'il avait découvert qu'une partie de l'argent de votre entreprise, partait sur un compte d'Espia et...

-Quoi ?

-Et... dans le département de recherche.

-L'argent d'Akacorp n'a jamais quitté les comptes d'Akacorp.

-Et bien si.

Kise demanda d'un signe de tête à Midorima de sortir les feuilles, ce qu'il fit. Masaomi les lu avec une extrême attention. Le silence ce fit durant ce temps. Chacun appréhendait sa réaction. Il reposa les papiers.

-Qui ?

-Sôseki Oba.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que vous me dîtes n'a aucun sens... Sôseki n'aurait jamais pu tuer Seijuro.

Midorima lui tendis alors les relevés des compte de Sôseki et tous ce qui attestait que c'était lui qui avait commandé les quantité de drogues. Tout ces renseignement avait été affiné grâce à la mère de Kise.

-Pourquoi Seijuro ne m'avait rien dit ?

-Sans doute ne voulait-il pas vous en parler sans en être sûr à cent pour cent et pouvoir vous apporter des preuves irréfutables. Il avait suivis Oba-san, la veille de... Et il l'avait vu recevoir de l'argent d'un dealer et lui donner en échange des cartons sûrement remplit de drogue.

Masaomi restait silencieux, lisant attentivement tous les documents, comprenant au fur et à mesure la supercherie dans laquelle on l'avait plongé. À cours de boisson, il demanda à la petite servante qui avait ouvert à la génération des miracles de lui ramener une bouteille. Elle l'apporta et lui servit un verre avant de quitter la pièce.

Masaomi bu un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé à lui parmi tous les coupables possible. Ce... Il a utilisé l'héritage de Seijuro, celui de Shiori, pour son trafique. Il m'a mentit.

-Vous ne surveillez pas les comptes de l'entreprise ? Demanda timidement Kise.

-Je lui faisais confiance. Il avait un meilleur diplôme en économie que le mien. Il gérait les comptes et moi les contrats. La société fonctionnait sur ce principe depuis des années. Je surveillais un peu, mais pas trop. Pas assez. Il m'avait prévenu que nous avions des dettes, et il m'avait convaincu qu'on pouvait les combler en investissant dans la recherche. Il m'avait fait tout un exposé car j'étais sceptique. Mais je pense qu'il avait faussé les résultats et les progrès du centre de recherche. Il n'était pas si proche de faire une découverte intéressante et commercialisable apparemment.

Masaomi prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla lourdement. Sa voix était traînante et il tremblait. Dans le noir de la pièce, on voyait à peine ses pupilles dilatées.

-Nous comptons remettre ce dossier à la police. Mais nous voulions que vous soyez au courant de tout avant.

-La police... ne vous croira pas. Elle va contester tout ce que vous aller leur montrer...

Il avait un peu de mal à parler et à articuler.

-Nous devons essayer. Sinon cela ne servira à rien et jamais personne ne saura ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Seijuro ne sera pas vengé de Sôseki continuera son trafique, argumenta Aomine.

-Essayez, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vous dis seulement que ça ne marchera pas.

Mayuzumi leur fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Masaomi était peut-être à moitié ivre, il valait mieux y aller et le laisser digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Encore une chose, avant que nous ne partions..., entama Midorima.

Masaomi regarda son interlocuteur d'un air absent et Midorima resta quelques secondes surpris par son regard presque noir tellement ses pupilles était dilatées par l'alcool. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Il ressemblait à un veille homme mal en point et presque malade. Il avait pourtant l'air jeune, plus jeune que son véritable âge, quand il était en bonne santé, il y a un mois à peine. Quelque chose l'avait transformé.

-Il a sûrement été battu à mort.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans voir la réaction du PDG.

La même petite servante les conduisit à la porte de sortie et leur ouvrit le portail. Puis, une autre, plus âgé et mature, vint la chercher en lui annonçant que Masaomi voulait la voir.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore pour aller à la cave, dit-elle ironiquement.

La génération des miracles et Mayuzumi déambulèrent en ville, cherchant un poste de police et un plan de la ville.

-Tu habite ici depuis 20 ans et tu ne sais pas où il y a un poste ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'y aller et je ne me souviens plus où on m'a emmené quand je me suis fais arrêter.

-Tu t'es vraiment fais arrêter... comme dans les films ? Mains et en l'air et tout ?

-Non. On est venu me voir le matin. J'ai suivis les policiers jusqu'à un poste où on m'a interrogé. C'est tout. C'était ni violent ni quoique ce soit.

-J'aurai flippé à ta place.

-Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver accusé du meurtre de Seijuro. Si on m'avait jeté en prison à tord...

-On t'en aurait sortit, le rassura Kuroko.

Ils cherchèrent pendant presque une heure, demandant aux patients avec tellement d'insistance qu'ils leur faisaient peur. Puis, après plusieurs personnes interrogés, ils eurent enfin la réponse qu'ils attendaient.

Sur la route, ils croisèrent la domestique qui leur ouvrait la porte à la maison Akashi. Elle était au téléphone près d'une voiture. Kuroko la salua et elle sursauta. Le téléphone faillit finir sur le sol mais elle se rattrapa avant.

-Vous... Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'en remettre.

Elle leur sourit, toujours aussi gentille.

-Il vous a envoyé acheter une bouteille ?

-Non. La cave est encore pleine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là alors ? Ce n'est pas vous normalement qui êtes chargée des courses. Vous êtes plutôt assignée au service.

Mayuzumi connaissait chaque domestique de la maison Akashi, cela faisait deux ans qu'il les côtoyait quand il venait. Aussi, il savait que la place de la jeune fille n'était pas là.

-Oh... En effet, j'étais assigné au service.

-Vous avez changé ?

-Non... Je viens de me faire licencier... Masaomi-san semblait... il n'était pas dans son état normal, comme très souvent en ce moment. Mais je ne le croyais pas capable de faire ça... Je travaillais ici depuis plus d'un an. Seijuro-san m'aimait bien... je pensais qu'il voudrait que je reste encore.

Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui intrigua Midorima dans le récit de la jeune fille.

-Il n'était pas dans son état normal, dîtes-vous... Et ce n'est pas la première fois ?

-Non... Cela arrive de temps en temps...

Elle semblait affreusement gênée et cherchait un moyen de fuir la conversation en regardant l'écran de son portable, comme si elle attendait un appel décisif, ou un moyen d'esquiver les questions des jeunes.

Mais l'appel de la libération ne venait pas.

-Est-ce qu'Akashi n'était pas dans son état normal lui aussi ?

-Vous faîtes référence au compte-rendu psychologique du médecin ?

-Je fais référence à sa vie quotidienne.

-Alors... Cela pouvait arriver qu'il somnole, qu'il se plaigne de mal dormir, d'avoir parfois du mal à se concentrer. Il nous avait demandé de ne rien dire. Il était parfois très irritable, dans ces derniers mois. Comme si... quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais qu'apparemment il prenait de la drogue, et son comportement pouvait le laisser penser par moments mais...

-Il n'en prenait pas, répondit catégoriquement Mayuzumi.

Elle gesticula sur place, de plus en plus gênée. Mais Midorima ne voulait pas arrêter ses questions. Elle tenta de faire diversion, envoya des messages d'un air détaché, comme si ce qu'elle envoyait n'était pas important, mais Midorima sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle répondait trop vite, elle évitait les sujets sensibles, elle essayait de partir, de les forcer à abandonner la conversation et montrant un intérêt démesuré à son portable.

-Je... je dois y aller... je...

-Quelqu'un vous attends ?

-Non... Je... J'ai un chat. Je dois rentrer lui donner à manger.

-J'ai un chat moi aussi, un chaton même et il ne mourra pas si je rentre avec cinq minutes de retard alors cessez votre numéro, la gronda presque Mayuzumi.

-Vous n'allez pas non plus me retenir éternellement ! Je dois y aller.

-Attendez...

Les passants les regardaient, comme si le petit groupe de garçon s'apprêtait à agresser cette fille.

-Je dois y aller.

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Elle hésita à décrocher. Elle sortit le portable.

-C'est... c'est mon oncle, dit-elle. Je dois y aller, il... il a sûrement besoin de moi.

Faisant preuve d'une certaine perspicacité, Midorima posa une dernière question.

-C'est votre oncle qui vous a trouvé votre travail chez les Akashi ?

Elle resta silencieuse. Et ce silence ainsi que son regard, donna sa réponse à Midorima.

-Vous êtes sa nièce... soufflât-il.

-Midorimacchi, tu peux expliquer ?

-C'est la nièce de Sôseki Oba. Akashi-san l'a viré parce que c'était sa nièce, non parce qu'il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Et vous n'avez commencé à travailler qu'il y a un an, la date approximative de la chute d'Akacorp. De plus, Akashi avait confiance en vous.

-Non... Je... Je n'ai rien fait !

-Vous lui avez administré la drogue.

Elle tenta de fuir, traversa la rue bondée de voiture, courant à toute allure pour rejoindre le trottoir en face.

Murasakibara la suivit, les voitures s'arrêtant pour elle s'arrêtèrent pour lui aussi et il la rattrapa de l'autre côté. Le petit groupe couru en face, cherchant un passage piéton pour passer tandis que Murasakibara maintenant la nièce de Sôseki.

-Elle était trop gentille..., soufflât Mayuzumi.

Devant elle, les garçons formaient un mur infranchissable.

-Je vais appeler la police pour harcèlement !

-Nous avons des preuves contre vous, la menaça Aomine.

-Où est votre oncle en ce moment ? Demanda Midorima, la tête encore froide.

Elle sourit.

-J'aurai déjà disparu quand vous porterez plainte.

Aomine ne retint pas sa main.

Il la gifla.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonznour !**

 **Ahah, on approche de la fin ^^ Il reste encore deux chapitre (plus celui-ci) et un épilogue.**

 **mimaii : Aomine slapped the girl. No problem ^^**

 **Anytime : Effectivement ^^ Ce n'était pas une servante innocente. Merci !**

 **Mayshea : Aura-tu la connexion nécessaire pour lire ce chapitre, mystère et boule de gomme ^^ Ben en fait, ça ne me choque pas tant que ça, mais j'ai mit cette remarque pour éviter d'avoir des "problèmes". Certaines personnes sont pointilleuses. Bref... Elle n'est pas allé à leur rencontre, ils l'ont croisée par hasard. Mais, il fallait bien qu'elle suive le scénario sinon Midorima n'avait jamais eu d'éclair de génie, héhé. Non, je ne comprend pas la référence... Le coup du chat, c'était pour faire de l'humour, fallait dédramatiser. Tu vas avoir tes réponses, encore un tout petit petit peu de patience ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Eh non, je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui ^^ Contente que tu la haïsse à ce point. Il fallait bien que Soseki ait une complice. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas la nommer tout le long pour qu'ils ne tiltent que vers la fin. Merci ^^**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 11 du Serpent noir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Elle resta choquée, reprenant contenance doucement alors que sa joue perdait de son rouge et de sa douleur.

-Où est votre oncle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Que vous disait-il au téléphone ?

-Ce n'était pas lui.

Murasakibara la relâcha, sentant le regard des gens autour trop perçants. Si l'un d'eux appelait la police, ils ne pourront pas retrouver Sôseki à temps. Ils sentaient tous que quelque chose risquait d'arriver.

Il savait que Masaomi était au courant.

Il savait que la génération des miracles et Mayuzumi était au courant.

Dans son délire, comme il l'avait fait avec Seijuro, il allait sans doute vouloir les faire disparaître.

Qui sera la première victime ?

Aomine récupéra la téléphone de la nièce et regarda les appels, profitant de l'absence de codes. Les trois derniers appels étaient bien en provenance de son oncle. Le premier avait été passé peut de temps après leur départ de la maison.

-Que vous disait-il ? Redemanda Midorima, plus autoritaire que jamais mais perdant son calme.

-Il me disait d'aller faire mes bagages. Il va venir me chercher chez moi dans moins d'une heure, confiât-elle finalement.

-Et avant, que va-il faire ?

Elle les défiât du regard et raidit son dos pour se grandir.

-Sa valise.

-Où allez vous aller ?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas devin.

-Est-ce qu'il sait que nous sommes au courant de tout ?

-... Non. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous qui aviez tout raconté. Je pensais qu'il avait compris tout seul...

Un petit silence se fit durant lequel ils digérèrent la situation. Du moins, ils essayèrent.

-Est-ce... commença Mayuzumi. Est-ce que vous étiez là ?

-Lorsqu'il est mort ?

-Oui.

Son regard devint étonnement triste.

-J'étais là.

-Que... Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas forcément m'en souvenir. J'aimais beaucoup Seijuro-san et...

-Menteuse ! Vous l'avez empoisonné ! Explosa Aomine.

Kise lui fit signe de se calmer, ce qu'il fit, étonnement.

Comprenant qu'ils n'allaient sûrement rien tirer d'autre venant d'elle. Il la laissèrent partir. Un passant, au téléphone, les regarda longuement, avant de raccrocher et de partir.

-Et maintenant ?

-On retourne à la maison Akashi. Avec un peu de chance, comme on lui a prit son portable, elle ne pourra pas prévenir son oncle que nous aussi sommes au courant de tout. Je pense qu'il va aller voir Masaomi avant de partir.

* * *

Masaomi regardait cette fille, cette fille qui l'avait servit pendant plus d'un an, qu'il avait apprécié, qu'il avait vu rire avec Seijuro et qui n'était au final qu'une traîtresse. Il ne donna aucune explication, il la renvoya, tout simplement. Il avait éliminé le mal de sa maison.

-Pourquoi ? Demandât-elle.

-Tu es sa nièce. Cela suffit comme argument.

Elle était alors partie. En sortant de la grande maison, après avoir remit ses affaires à la gouvernante principale, elle prit son portable pour appeler son oncle. Elle lui expliqua que Masaomi avait sûrement comprit, qu'il devait se douter de quelques chose.

-Je vais venir. Soit il reviendra sur sa décision, soit... Dans tout les cas, nous allons partir, je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle avait quitté le domaine et comptait rejoindre une petite épicerie qu'elle aimait bien à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle voulait remporter un petit bout de pays avant de partir pour une autre contrée.

Masaomi était resté dans le canapé, regardant le plafond en se demandant comment sa vie avait pu prendre une tournure si dramatique. Il avait perdu sa femme, ses parents, ses frères, son fils, sa société, son ami. Sa vie baignait dans le mensonge.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait la nausée, se sentait très fatiguée, amorphe, sa vue lui semblait floutée. Pourtant, l'alcool ne lui faisait pas cet effet au début, la première semaine. Mais depuis, il ressentait plus fréquemment cette sensation de malaise.

Il avait l'impression que ses neurones étaient engluées, qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Sa perception du réel semblait altérée. Il se leva, chancela, ouvrit les rideaux. La nuit tombait sur la ville et les lampadaires dans la rue venaient de s'allumer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant au froid le loisir de rentrer. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois le malaise à peu près passé, il retourna s'asseoir, reprit un verre alors qu'il savait que les symptômes allaient sûrement revenir au galops s'il le faisait. Peut-être que Seijuro allait apparaître ? Cet espoir le forçait à boire plus chaque jour.

Seijuro était apparu la veille. Il n'avait rien dit et l'avait juste regardé, le corps translucide, presque invisible, transpercé par les flammes de la cheminée qui offraient la seule source de lumière et de chaleur de la pièce. Son regard emplit de pitié, de compassion peut-être, avait forcé Masaomi à renoncé à l'alcool pendant un peu moins d'une heure, avant de craquer. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sans, la réalité revenait trop vite dans son monde.

Il avait ressortit les albums photo. C'était ses dernières sources de bonheur et de souvenirs. Mais il n'avait plus envie des les regarder.

Seijuro avait été battu à mort, lui avait dit Midorima. Était-ce seulement possible de battre à mort un enfant ? Seulement parce qu'il a découvert quelques transactions ? Seijuro n'était pas une menace si sérieuse que cela. Un peu de négociation aurait pu suffire.

Si seulement il lui avait parlé...

Si Masaomi avait su conserver le lien père fils, Seijuro serait-il encore en vie ? Ou bien se serait lui qui serait mort pour protéger son fils ? Peut-importe le scénario, si ce lien avait été conservé, il aurait moins de regrets, moins de culpabilité, peut-importe qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Le négliger de cette façon a été la pire erreur de Masaomi.

Il en payait un prix trop lourd.

C'était l'heure où les domestiques qui s'occupaient de tout sauf de la cuisine et du service rentrait chez eux. Les cuisiniers commençaient leur travail. Mais ils n'avaient plus qu'un couvert à préparer. Masaomi les invita à partir, il voulait être seul ce soir. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi.

Une fois la maison calme et vide, Masaomi retourna dans le petit salon. Il reprit sa contemplation de photo prise à la demande de Shiori.

Peu de temps après, la sonnette de l'interphone retentit dans l'étage. Râlant, Masaomi alla ouvrir. Sôseki apparu devant lui. Au début, Masaomi lui dit d'entrer, l'air heureux de le voir, puis, il se souvint. Se demandant même comment il avait pu oublier.

Il chancela, s'appuya contre le mur, regardant l'assassin de son fils dans les yeux. Il devait faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air méfiant. Naturel. Mais avec la nausée et des sorte de palpitations qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait l'impression que le monde n'était plus en trois dimensions. Comme s'il hallucinait.

-Il est rare de te voir hors de ton refuge ces derniers temps, commença Sôseki de sa voix joviale habituelle.

-En effet. Que veux-tu ?

Il tentait de prendre un air détaché.

-Picoler.

-Tiens donc ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Familiaux, oui. Je me disais que tu étais la bonne personne avec qui partager un verre ce soir.

-Quels genre de problèmes ? demanda Masaomi qui commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à rester concentré.

-Rien... Ma nièce qui me fait une scène pour un rien.

-Désolé, je l'ai viré tout à l'heure.

-Je sais. Mais si tu l'as fait, c'est qu'en retour elle avait du faire une erreur. Je ne m'en fait pas pour elle, elle retrouvera du travail.

-Sûrement, oui.

L'échange restait froid, plat. Masaomi dévisageait cet homme qui avait été son ami durant tant d'années, qu'il avait invité à son mariage, qui avait parlé à Seijuro quand il était encore bébé dans son berceau. Il lui avait offert un livre pour ses six ans, il avait été là pour le nouvel an, quand Seijuro avait sept ans. Et pendant tout ce temps... il ne faisait que lui mentir et préparer un plan pour s'enrichir dans son dos.

-Bon, tu m'offres un verre ?

-Oui, il faut juste... que j'aille chercher une bouteille à la cave.

Il vacilla, cru perdre pieds avant de retrouver son équilibre en se tenant au mur. Il se rendit vers la cuisine, ouvrit la petite porte en bois usé qui donnait sur l'escalier menant à la cave familiale. Il alluma la lumière, descendit trois marches avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commit un erreur. Il lui avait tourné le dos.

Il sentit alors un choc dans son dos et tomba, dévala les escaliers jusqu'au bout et percuta une étagère tout en bas. Sôseki referma la porte derrière lui avant de descendre à son tout l'escalier étroit. Masaomi, désorienté par l'alcool dans son sang et sa chute, tenta de se relever sans succès. Il avait mal partout et voyait tellement flou et tellement... Comme si le monde ondulait, teinté de couleur non naturelles. Les sons se déformaient, les voix semblaient plus graves, plus effrayantes. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit où il était, la personne devant lui. Si bien qu'il se sentait au bord de la panique avant que son cerveau ne lui rappel ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se calma alors, très légèrement.

Qu'est-ce que ce malade allait lui faire ?

Sôseki déboucha une bouteille de skotch. Il en versa dans deux verres prit dans l'armoire de la cave qui en contenait quelques uns, au cas où des invité voudraient faire une petite dégustation. Dans l'un des deux verre, il versa du GHB en poudre.

Il tendit le verre avec la drogue à Masaomi et alla s'installer sur une chaise, face au PDG qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Nous devons parler, mon ami.

-Je... Tu ne fais plus parti de mes connaissances.

-Peut importe.

Il but une gorgé d'alcool.

-Tu devrais boire, cela te remettra peut-être les idées en place.

Peut méfiant à cause de son état, Masaomi but une gorgé. Puis une autre, pour finir par boire la totalité de son verre. Il avait soif, une soif qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il se sentait si mal !

-C'était moi. Depuis le début. Mais cela, je pense que tu l'à compris. J'ai été embauché par Espia il y a longtemps, je ne sais plus trop quand cela à commencé. Il me proposait un salaire intéressant, si bien que j'ai accepté. En échange, je leur fournissait certains secrets d'Akacorp. Espia et Akacorp jouent sur le même marché, c'était très intéressant pour eux de savoir comment tu avais réussi. Je leur ais dit beaucoup de choses. Puis, quand tu as perdu ton contrat, ils ont vu une opportunité de faire couler l'entreprise. J'ai commencé à investir d'énorme somme d'argent dans le centre de recherche. J'étais persuadé que tu ne dirait rien, c'était pour aider ceux qui étaient dans le même cas que ta femme. Ah ! Shiori, c'était une femme formidable ! Sans doute la meilleure chose que tu ais réussi, ce mariage.

-Ne... Ne parle pas d'elle, tu n'en a pas le droit.

-Et ton fils...

-Tais-toi !

-Bref...

Sôseki semblait s'amuser. Il parlait d'un air si joyeux de sa trahison.

-L'argent investit dans le centre de recherche me servait à acheter de la drogue. Tu étais naïf en fait... J'aurai pu faire ce que je voulais de l'argent, tu n'aurai rien remarqué ! J'alimentais un grand réseaux de trafique de drogue. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu me fournir sans problème en GHB, le même GHB que ma nièce glissait dans les tasses de thé de son fils ou dans ses verres d'eau. Il en prenait d'infime doses tous les jours. Bien évidement, je n'aurai pas tué Seijuro si cela n'avait servit à rien. Mais voilà, ton fils avait découvert ce que je faisais. Il faisait des recherches avec des serveurs qui n'étaient pas toujours sécurisé, en partie parce qu'il les faisait au lycée, c'est comme cela que j'ai pu me suivre. Lui aussi, il était parfois naïf. Alors j'ai demandé à ma nièce de l'empoisonner lentement. Je m'étais dit que cela servirait au jour ou l'autre, et ça n'a pas raté. J'ai attendu, patiemment, qu'il comète une erreur. Et comme cela doit être génétique chez vous, les Akashi, il a commit une erreur, et c'est là que j'ai décidé de le supprimer. J'ai détruit ses trois mois de recherches. Et tout était parfait, j'ai soudoyé plusieurs personnes pour qu'elles fournissent un alibi parfait pour le suicide de Seijuro ou bien pour dissimuler certaines preuves. Ces personnes n'ont rien dit, je leur offrais des sommes très généreuses.

-Arrête... Ne dis plus rien...

Sôseki se mit à rire, regardant l'homme sur le sol qui tentait de se relever, de l'empêcher de parler alors qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'alcool, la drogue, Masaomi était proche de l'évanouissement. Peut-être une sorte de coma éthylique ? Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Il se maudissait, lui et sa faiblesse.

Il maudissait Sôseki, de tout son être.

-Et encore, mon ami, je ne t'ai pas raconté comment je l'ai tué...

-Non !

-Et si ! Il était dans le même état que toi, il s'est débattu lui aussi, il m'a supplié... Et comme toi, cela passera à jamais pour un suicide.

Il se leva, dominant Masaomi.

-J'ai demandé à ma nièce, après avoir constaté que les amis de ton fils étaient venus te voir, de mettre des doses de drogues dans tes bouteilles et dans tes repas. La police pensera que tu t'es suicidé, de la même façon que ton fils. Vous plongiez dans la drogue tous les deux. Je dirai que je suis arrivé trop tard et on me croira. Un père se suicide tragiquement un mois après son fils prodige... ça fera la une demain matin.

Sôseki enfila des gants et prit, dans sa poche, une seringue remplie d'un liquide opaque. Masaomi se débattit comme il pu. Il entendit un bruit alors que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Puis, il vit de la lumière, une ombre descendre en courant les escaliers.

Il entendit un bruit sourd. Puis, une sorte de silence avec un souffle irrégulier. Il força ses yeux à voir quelques chose et il pu distinguer Mayuzumi, ses cheveux argenté reconnaissable. Il tenais quelques chose à la main, quelque chose de gros comme un dictionnaire.

En quelque secondes, Masaomi perdit conscience. Son corps ne supportait pas le mélange entre l'alcool en dose excessive et la drogue. Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux, il lui semblait que Seijuro était apparu, étrangement souriant, il les regardaient, lui et Mayuzumi. Un regard plein d'amour. Une hallucination parmi tant d'autres. Sûrement la dernière.

Les autres descendirent, essoufflés eux aussi.

-Tu cours trop vite, Mayuzumi, se plaignit Aomine en arrivant dans la cave.

-Désolé. Il ne fallait pas... Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure. Pas de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai pris un bouquin, une encyclopédie je crois, et j'ai assommé de connard. Il allait tuer Masaomi. Mais il y a plus urgent, il faut appeler une ambulance et la police.

Midorima s'était agenouiller près de Masaomi. Il prenait son pouls et confirma qu'il était encore en vie. Mais il allait falloir faire vite, on ne sait jamais, son corps était très fatigué par le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et de soins en général.

La police mit un temps qui leur paru interminable à arriver. Ils constatèrent les faits, prirent connaissance de la versions des adolescent bien que rien ne puisse être prouvé. Mais la seringue était toujours dans la main de Sôseki, et il portait encore les gants.

L'ambulance emmena Masaomi dans le même hôpital que là où Seijuro avait été autopsié. Midorima proposa d'accompagner les urgentistes, aussi bien pour observer le travail que pour soutenir l'adulte.

Les autres furent amenés au poste de police pour dépôts des plaintes et interrogatoires. Midorima avait confié sa pochette à Kuroko. Il montra tout aux policiers, expliqua chacune de leurs théories et ce que les fait de ce soir là avait confirmés.

La police appela les parents des adolescent, certains n'étant pas encore majeurs. Ils vinrent les chercher au postes. Mais il n'y avait presque aucun soupçons qui pesaient sur eux, même Mayuzumi qui avait pourtant assommé un homme avec une encyclopédie.

Ils purent rentrer chez eux, leurs dépositions allaient être analysées, et l'enquête rouverte.

Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres en se quittant ce soir-là. Ils avaient réussi. Le voile était levé sur ce meurtre. Seijuro ne s'était pas suicidé ils avaient eux raison d'y croire.

* * *

 **VOILA ! C'est quasiment fini. Mais comment Akashi a-til été tué ? Et oui, il reste encore ce mystère !**

 **J'espère que cette intrigue vous aura plus, à plus !**

 **reviews ?**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous avait beaucoup plus ^^ Ce chapitre est plus... calme, bien plus calme. Le prochain sera plus corsé, préparez vos mouchoirs !**

 **J'ai une infos pour vous : je serai absente à partir de lundi 14 pour deux semaines, donc pas de chapitres.**

 **SesilliaS : I know... But a people who are scrared can make horrible thing. Sôseki was scared because he doesnt' want to go to prisons. Thanks ^^ This story isn't finished (1 chapter). Ahah, Yes, I think it will be the Nash Aka (I change the name of this story : It's not "Come with me" but "That my heart breaks" now). Maybe XD Thank you very much.**

 **mimaii : Yes ^^ Maybe hallucination, maybe ghost ^^ Thank you !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Héhé ^^ Voici la suite, ravale ton impatience ! Oui, c'était un sacré sournois ce Sôseki (retient un peu son nom !). Merci !**

 **Anytime : Je trouvais que c'était bien que Mayuzumi se venge un peu de celui qui a tué son amour. Et puis, la scène de l'encyclopédie restera mythique ! Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui : suite du Serpent noir + parution d'un nouvel OS ! Il s'agit d'un OS s'inspirant du fonctionnement de Vice et Versa. On se retrouve dans la tête de Kuroko pendant un moment parfaitement banal.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **MASAOMI AKASHI AGRESSE CHEZ LUI**

 **C'est un coup de théâtre à Kyoto. Le PDG d'Akacorp a été agressé chez lui par son collaborateur et ami, Sôseko Oba. Grâce à l'intervention des amis d'Akashi Seijuro, fils décédé un mois plus tôt d'une overdose sur la tombe de sa mère, Masaomi Akashi a pu en sortir indemne. Mais cet incident remet en cause le suicide d'Akashi Seijuro.**

 **L'enquête a été rouverte ce matin par le bureau d'enquête de Kyoto et il semblerait déjà que certains éléments tendent à penser qu'Akashi Seijuro a été assassiné pour un motif encore inconnu pour le moment.**

 _(Posé sur la table de la cuisine de la maison Akashi)_

Masaomi avait mit plusieurs heures à se ouvrir les yeux. Personnes n'était là à son réveil. Les parents de Midorima étaient venu le chercher pendant la nuit et la police avait besoin de sa version des faits. Aussi, Masaomi se cru mort pendant quelques instants avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Une infirmière vint le voir, lui expliqua qu'il avait frôlé la mort, que son corps était très abîmé par l'alcool et qu'il y avait aussi des traces de drogue.

Il écouta silencieusement cette femme parler, ne posa aucune question et demanda seulement à voir son médecin. Celui-ci lui réexpliqua la même chose. Il dit aussi que Masaomi avait besoin d'un suivis psychologique, ce que l'homme refusa catégoriquement. Il n'avait pas besoin de thérapie, seulement que Sôseki se retrouve en prison.

On lui conseilla aussi de faire de la désintoxication, mais là aussi, Masaomi confirma qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas accro à l'alcool, il était accro aux souvenirs, ce n'était pas pareils.

Dans la matinée, Mayuzumi vint le voir. Certes, Masaomi n'aimait pas être vu dans un état de faiblesse tel qu'il soit, mais il fit un effort et accepta sa compagnie.

Ils parlèrent un peu littérature, encore une fois, avant d'aborder des sujets plus sérieux.

-J'ai appris, commença Masaomi, que toi et Seijuro aviez un appartement.

Mayuzumi se raidit, s'attendant à des reproches.

-Oui.

-Il ne m'en avait pas parlé, reprit amèrement l'adulte. Est-ce que tu peux encore le payer seul ou bien...

-Non, je comptais déménager.

-C'est dommage. Je pourrais t'aider. J'imagine que tu n'a pas envie de quitter l'appartement.

-Non, en effet. Ce serait très généreux de votre part.

-Hum... Je te dois bien ça.

-N'exagérez pas.

-Si on peut dire, ce soir-là, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Peut-être que ç'aurait été plus simple, plus facile de mourir... Shiori aurait été là... Je l'aurait enfin retrouvé. Elle me manque.

Il ne parla pas de Seijuro et de son envie de revoir son fils. Il savait que Mayuzumi avait parfois la même envie. Du moins, il l'imaginait. Mais lui n'avait pas eu cette occasion, celle de le revoir. Il était à deux doigts de les rejoindre...

-Je comprend.

Masaomi regarda ses veilles mains abîmés. Tout son corps lui semblait vieux et rouillé. Il n'était pourtant pas si vieux que cela. Il était jeune quand Seijuro été née, à peine vingt-trois ans. Shiori était plus jeune de deux ans. C'était souvent comme cela dans les mariages arrangés. Shiori et lui s'étaient mariés à dix-huit ans. Elle avait mit longtemps par rapport à certaines filles à se retrouver enceinte. Dans d'autres famille, le premier enfant n'arrivait que quelques mois après le mariage. Mais Shiori voulait être prête pour être une bonne mère.

Elle l'avait été.

C'était Masaomi qui n'avait pas su être un bon père.

-Yukimaru n'a plus de cavalier, commença Masaomi. Si tu veux et si tu as le temps, tu pourra t'occuper d'elle.

-Oh... oui. Oui, bien sûr. J'en serai ravi.

-Et... Le violon. Si tu veux prendre le violon de Seijuro, tu peux aussi. Tu peux prendre son plan de menthe et ses livres. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans sa chambre.

-Merci. Je verrai si... si j'aurai le courage d'y aller. Je suis déjà allé sur sa tombe la semaine dernière.

-Ah oui ? Il y a encore des fleurs ?

-Oui. Mibuchi les entretient dès qu'il viens.

-Bien. C'est très bien, répétât pensivement Masaomi.

Mayuzumi quitta l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard.

La police continuait l'enquête. Apparemment, le premier rapport d'autopsie avait été retrouvé. Les preuves que Seijuro avait été assassiné y était. Il y avait des traces de coups sur son corps et l'une de ses mains était en très mauvais état. Certains doigts étaient cassés. Mais, étant donné qu'il était mort quelques minutes après, aucune traces n'était vraiment visible. Ses doigts n'avaient pas gonflés. Ils étaient simplement un peu bleus, mais lorsque le corps avait été trouvé, on attribua cette coloration au froid.

Sôseki avait avoué le crime. Il était en détention provisoire pour détournement de fond, trafique de drogue, meurtre avec préméditation et tentative de meurtre. Il avait embauché un avocat très populaire qui avait accepté de le défendre, sûrement pour le coup de pub. Mais Masaomi le voyait mal gagner le procès. Il avait trop d'éléments contre lui qui attestait bien que c'était un meurtre. Et puis, il avait avoué.

Sa nièce, Hona Oba, avait été interpellée à l'aéroport, alors qu'on vérifiait ses papiers. Elle était mise en examen pour complicité de meurtre. Elle aussi, avoua les faits.

S'en suivit encore d'autres personnes interrogés, inculpées ou non par la police.

Mais le résultat restait le même, c'était officiellement confirmé, c'était un meurtre et non un suicide. Seijuro retrouvait de son prestige. Il avait été assassiné.

À Rakuzan, Seijuro était devenu un martyr, mort en tentant de démanteler une grande arnaque. Il s'était élevé contre un homme puissant, c'était ce que ses groupies répétant devant les banderoles à son nom qui traînait dans la nef. Sur son casier, toujours les mêmes mots. Mais, à l'intérieur, quelqu'un était venu rechercher les photos et les cours. C'était désormais un casier vide mais qui racontait pourtant une histoire.

L'année prochaine, celui qui se verra attribuer le casier B9 sera un roi ou un élu.

Le meurtre de Seijuro était enjolivé. La presse s'était ruée sur cette affaire et faisait passer le Petit Seijuro pour un héro. Les photos de lui et son père sortant de l'hôpital étaient remises au bout du jour. On reparlait de tout cela et certains, pour avoir de l'audition, faisait venir des professionnels sur leurs plateaux. Ils analysaient l'affaire, révélaient des secrets parfois faux.

Certains prétendaient que Seijuro avait, à mains nus, arrêté l'un des trafiquants de drogue qu'il avait suivis la nuit, d'autres disaient qu'il était un héro, d'autres encore, en faisait un symbole de courage.

Ce genre de chose donnait la nausée à tous ceux qui avait véritablement connu Seijuro. Il aurait détesté voir son meurtre ainsi détourné. Personne ne pouvait le faire passer pour un héro alors qu'il était mort. Il n'était pas héro. Pas dans le sens des journalistes. La vérité s'était trouvée déformée et on se servait de sa tragédie et de celle de son père pour faire parler.

Alors, comme toutes personnes censées, les membres de la génération des miracles et tous ceux qui avaient connus Seijuro ignoraient les journaux.

* * *

À Tokyo, Kuroko était assez loin de la folie qui avait envahie Kyoto. On ne parlait plus que de l'affaire Akashi. Mais Tokyo été assez loin de l'influence pour ne pas être trop touchée.

Mais même Nijimura était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait appelé Kuroko dans la soirée, réclamant un maximum de détails que le bleuté lui avait donné. Ils spéculèrent tous deux sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Nijimura était optimiste. Il remercia Kuroko de ne pas avoir abandonné et le félicita d'avoir réussi là où même Seijuro avait échoué. Mais il fallait dire qu'il était tout seul face à un ennemi qu'il ne connaissait pas et dons il n'avait pas pu évaluer la perfidie.

Kagami ne lui parla pas trop de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce mois mouvementé. Mais l'ombre de Seirin était de retour, plus en forme et concentrée que jamais et bien décidée à finir cette année en beauté. Jamais Kuroko ne s'était sentit aussi vivant et heureux. Il sentait qu'il avait véritablement accompli quelque chose.

-Tu as l'air plus heureux, Kuroko, lui dit Kagami à la fin de l'entraînement.

Kuroko, encore en nage et fière de ses passes durant l'entraînement, regarda Kagami avec un sourire.

-Je suis heureux pour Akashi-kun.

-Tes parents en pensent quoi... de toute cette histoire ?

-Ils m'ont disputés, forcément. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils comprennent pourquoi j'ai fais cela. Ils ne m'en veulent pas, pas tellement. Et moi je comprend qu'ils soient aussi énervés contre moi. Je leur ait menti et j'aurai pu me mettre en danger.

Kagami ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était bavard. Il écouta seulement. Il demanda plus de détails sur la façon dons ils avaient résolus l'affaire. Kuroko ne se fit pas prier, il raconta tout. Cela prit un long moment, mais chaque chose était dîtes.

-C'est dingue que vous ayez fait ça...

-Akashi-kun aurait fait pareil pour nous.

-Vous êtes... une vrai famille alors.

-On peut dire ça.

-Mais, si vous étiez une famille, qui serait le père, la mère et les enfants ?

Kuroko ne se moqua pas, il répondit très sérieusement à la question posés.

-Et bien, Midorima-kun a plus l'esprit d'une mère. Même s'il reste un tsundere. Akashi-kun serait... le père, fantôme désormais. Il n'est pas marié avec Midorima-kun, bien évidement, Akashi-kun est pacsé avec Mayuzumi-kun.

-Te perds pas en détails.

-Mais c'est vrai. Ils sont vraiment pacsé.

Ça n'avait pas de raisons de rester un secret. Kagami n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

-Ensuite, Murasakibara-kun et Kise-kun sont forcément des enfants. Et Aomine-kun...

-Le fils rebelle ?

-L'adolescent oui.

-Et toi ?

-Le petit dernier sûrement. Mais maintenant, on aurait un problème de consanguinité.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Avec Aomine-kun et Kise-kun qui sont ensemble. Enfin, ce n'est pas officiel, mais je pense que c'est le cas.

-Vous êtes des dingues...

-Cela fait longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour. Il fallait que ça arrive. En un sens, c'est cette enquête qui les a rapproché.

Kuroko resta pensif. Il rentra chez lui avec Kagami et lui proposa de rester dîner. Mais il refusa poliment et repartit.

* * *

Takao n'avait plus à prendre les cours de Midorima. Il était de nouveau en pleine forme et capable de reprendre les cours. Il rattrapa son retard en un week-end de travail acharné et avait réussi ses contrôles. L'année allait bien finir.

C'était comme si la vie reprenait son goût peu à peu. C'était étrange, avec le recul, de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis tous ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi unis que durant cette épreuve. Dans le fond, c'était dommage qu'une chose d'aussi tragique ait été nécessaire pour les réunir de nouveau.

Cet après-midi là, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit parc pour un match. Murasakibara n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. Ses parents lui avait interdit de sortir alors il passait ses journée avec Tatsuya a étudier les cours qu'il avait raté ou bien à regarder des films de zombies.

Les groupes étaient composés. D'un côté, Aomine, Kise et Midorima, et de l'autre, Takao, Kagami et Kuroko.

Momoi jouait l'arbitre. Elle s'était faite discrète, ne souhaitant pas faire parti d'une épopée aussi morbide malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à Akashi. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas élucidé un meurtre. Cependant, elle avait répondu présente quand Aomine avait douté. Et, tout comme Takao, elle cachait ses absences en cours, trouvant des prétextes bidons.

Les résultats étaient sans surprise une certaine égalité dans les scores des équipes. Mais le principale n'était pas de gagner ou perdre, seulement de réapprendre à vivre avec le sourire. C'était la dernière étape du deuil : l'acceptation.

Lentement, sûrement, ils acceptaient la disparition de Seijuro, la résolution de son meurtre aidant au processus.

Kise et Aomine officialisèrent leur relation ce jour-là. Takao leur souhaita d'être heureux, comme on le ferait avec des mariés. Midorima ne commenta pas et Kagami charia Aomine pour lui demander avec maturité s'il était au dessus ou en dessous. Ce à quoi Aomine répondit encore une fois avec maturité que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il était forcément au dessus.

-Pourquoi forcément ? Reprenait Kise.

-Ça sent la dispute conjugale, glissa Takao à Kuroko.

Et en effet, Kise et Aomine se disputèrent et tout le monde à trois kilomètre à la ronde pu apprécier leurs déboires amoureux. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cape, alors la question de qui était au dessus ou en dessous ne se posait pas encore.

Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps car Kuroko sentait que l'atmosphère autour de deux devenait électrique. Ils se dévoraient du regard et ne souhaitait que se sauter dessus sur le champs.

Kagami aussi devait ressentir cette tension et décida de partir. Il leur dit au revoir et Kuroko le suivit.

Midorima et Takako ne tardèrent pas à partir eux aussi, suivis de Momoi qui en avait marre de les entendre brailler. Ils habitaient des quartiers assez proches et firent un bout de chemin ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Kise et Aomine avaient laissé les pulsions prendre le dessus. Et comme prévu, avaient profité de la nuit noircissant le monde pour se fondre en l'autre près d'un arbre. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne et aucun des deux n'avait honte de ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était presque un accomplissement de reproduire ce phénomène appelé amour, censé donné la vie entre personne de sexe opposé.

Bien évidement, la procréation et détruire la mort par la vie n'était pas le but recherché par le petit couple. Ils voulaient seulement s'unir pour de bon.

Et c'était fait, là, dans un parc, alors que la rosé tombait du ciel. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un et pendant quelques instants, crurent atteindre le ciel.

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

* * *

 **LE PROCES DE SÔSEKI OBA DEBUTERA CETTE SEMAINE**

 **En ce Lundi débutera le procès tant attendu de Sôseki Oba, accusé d'avoir tué Seijuro Akashi, d'avoir tenté de tuer Masaomi Akashi et d'avoir détourné de l'argent de la société Akacorp au profit d'un large réseaux de trafique de drogue qui a pu être démantelé.**

 **Le procès sera fermé au public. Seule la famille et toute personne invitée à comparaître seront autorisées dans la salle. Il s'agit là d'un des plus important procès de l'année.**

 **Masaomi Akashi n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration quand a l'arrivé imminente du procès, cinq mois après la mort de Seijuro Akashi.**

 **D'après la police, Seijuro Akashi aurait découvert l'existence de détournements de fond au profit de l'achat de drogue par le département des recherche d'Akacorp. Cette drogue censée servir à la confection de médicament était revendue sur le marché noir par Sôseki Oba. Pour le moment, la façon dont Seijuro Akashi a été tué reste inconnue, Sôseki Oba n'ayant fait aucune déclaration. Il a seulement reconnu l'avoir tué dans la nuit du 29 au 30 janvier. Complice, sa nièce sera également sur le banc des accusés Lundi ainsi que deux médecins que Sôseki Oba avait soudoyé pour l'aider à masquer le meurtre en suicide.**

 _(Disposé sur une pile de journaux dans l'appartement de Nagasuke Akashi)_

Mayuzumi, sur une toile blanche, accrochait ses plus belles photos de son petit-ami. Il installa la toile au dessus de la tait de lit, assez haut pour qu'Arpège n'est pas l'idée de sauter dessus et la déchirer. C'était déjà arrivé, une fois, qu'elle saute sur le mur parce qu'il y avait une mouche.

La petite avait grandit. Elle ne tenait plus dans une seule main. Mais, réflexe de chaton, elle dormait encore avec Mayuzumi la nuit.

Les boites de céréales de Seijuro, immangeables, avaient fini à la poubelle.

Mayuzumi dormait encore avec ses t-shirt, il mettait le parfum que Seijuro mettait le matin pour conserver encore un peu son odeur. Mais bientôt, et Mayuzumi ne se faisait pas d'illusion, l'odeur de son corps, de ses cheveux, disparaîtra complètement.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas, et Mayuzumi comptait entretenir cette odeur le plus longtemps possible.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il refaisait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas oublier Seijuro, le voir se faire remplacer sera un déchirement. Mais la vie est faite de nouveau départ, plus ou moins difficile. Certes, Mayuzumi ne se sent pas encore prêts à repartager ses nuits avec quelqu'un, même pour une soir. Mais un jour, cela arrivera indéniablement. Il allait tourner la page, en écrire une nouvelle en changeant d'encre.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, fièrement assit sur le dos de son cheval blanc. Yukimaru était toute jeune à cette époque. À côté de Seijuro qui regardait l'objectif, son père, sur son cheval brun lui montrait comment bien tenir les rênes. Sur le côté, Shiori, elle aussi à cheval, riait en voyant que Masaomi n'était pas écouté et que Seijuro regardait plus le photographe que son père. Il y avait du soleil, un ciel dégagé qui illuminait cette vrai famille.

Famille Akashi, 30 juillet

 _(Photo encadrée sur le bureau de Masaomi Akashi)_

Une femme, tout sourire aux lèvres, tenaient les mains de son désormais mari. Elle souriait, vraiment heureuse. Dans sa robe de mariée rouge, elle rayonnait. Masaomi souriait aussi, il la regardait, elle, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était maintenant sa femme.

Shiori Akashi et Masaomi Akashi, 04 mai

 _(Photo collée dans le journal que Shiori Akashi avait emmené à l'hôpital)_

Seijuro, endormit dans son berceau, tétait son pouce. Il serrait Carmin le lapin. Il était recouvert d'une couverture bien chaude qui le protégeait du monde extérieur. Il avait déjà des petits cheveux roux, héritage de la famille de sa mère.

Akashi Seijuro, 03 janvier

 _(Première photo de l'album familial des Akashi)_

Seijuro, dans la salle de musique, violon sur son épaule, jouait l'orage de Vivaldi. Il semblait en phase avec la musique, ses mouvements étaient délicats, mesurés, chaque notes étaient jouée à la perfection. Il semblait heureux de jouer. Il était fière de montrer à ses parents qu'il avait atteint la perfection.

Akashi Seijuro, 26 septembre

 _(Dernière photo de l'album familial des Akashi)_

* * *

 **Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné : le prochain chapitre sera le grand procès de l'affaire.**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Fin

**Hello !**

 **On touche à la fin de cette fiction. Cependant, dès que le rentrerai de vacance, je posterai l'épilogue (et oui, pas tout à fait fini tout ça !)**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui, je publie la suite du Serpent noir.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ J'aime bien que tu précise LES familles, hihi. J'en reviens pas que tu aime bien Soseki ! T'es vraiment bizarre ^^ Merci en tout cas 3**

 **deedo4 : Merci beaucoup (et de rien ^^) ^^ Je suis très contente que mes histoires te plaise.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Prévoyez une cargaison de mouchoirs car tous les derniers secrets vont être révélés.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Jour 1

La mère de Kuroko tenait à l'accompagner. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son fils aller seul à la barre des témoins, dans une ville inconnue, pendant toute la durée du procès. Kuroko n'allait pas se plaindre, savoir sa mère dans la salle allait le rassurer. Nigou n'était pas autorisé au tribunal, le père de Kuroko restait donc à la maison pour s'occuper de lui.

Au tribunal de Kyoto, Kuroko retrouva Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara et Midorima. Dans la foule abondante, il remarqua Mayuzumi qui tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les journalistes. Jamais être une ancienne ombre ne s'était montré aussi utile.

Il rejoignit le petit groupe, essoufflé.

-Quel monde ! Heureusement que c'est une séance privée !

-Bah... En fait non. Elle sera publique apparemment. C'est ce qui a été annoncé hier. Sans doute un désir d'humiliation de Masaomi.

-Sans doute. Mais je n'oserai pas parler devant tant de monde, se plaignit Kise.

-Tu es mannequin oui ou merde ? Critiqua Aomine.

-Oui, mais c'est différent !

-Tu n'as pas peur du public ! Et puis quand on jouait dans un gymnase bondé, ça ne te dérangeai pas non plus !

-C'était différent, j'étais trop prit dans le jeu pour y penser !

-Bah là, dis-toi que c'est pareil !

-Bon d'accord, je vais faire ça ! Tu m'énerves !

Mais tout le monde voyait que cela les amusaient de se chamailler de cette façon. Mayuzumi regarda nostalgiquement le petit couple. Seijuro lui manquait.

Une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta devant le tribunal, Masaomi Akashi en sortit, imposant, droit et fière. Il avait remonté la pente. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, il n'était pas encore allé sur la tombe de son fils. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'en ait enfin le courage. Il saluât les amis de son fils avant que les journalistes de lui tombent dessus. Poli, il répondit à la plupart de leurs questions tout en entrant dans le tribunal. La séance allait commencer.

Masaomi s'était habillé de façon chic, en costard et cravate, il était rasé de prêt. Il n'avait pas suivit de cure de désintoxication et n'avait pas prit de rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Il avait affronté seul la mort de son fils.

-Il est temps d'y aller, souffla Midorima.

Aucun n'avait envie d'y aller, ils avaient tous peur. Et si ils perdaient le procès ? Cette perspective leurs faisaient tellement peur...

Dans la foule surgit Nijimura. Il vint les voir, sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis content que tu ais pu venir, lui confirma Kuroko.

-Moi aussi. Mais on n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Je dois témoigner en plus.

-Ta mère est en forme j'espère.

-Elle l'est. C'est un honneur pour elle de défendre Seijuro et son père. Elle va tout faire pour gagner ce procès.

Avec la mère de Nijimura dans leur camp, ils étaient quasiment sûre de gagner. Confiants, ils entrèrent dans le tribunal et suivirent les instructions pour se rendre dans la salle d'audience. Il y avait énormément de monde, c'était la plus grosse affaire depuis des années. Parmi ceux venus voir le procès, il y avait presque tous les membres titulaires de Rakuzan et le coach. Kuroko salua de loin Mibuchi, Hayama et Nebuya.

La génération des miracles, Nijimura et Mayuzumi devaient se mettre dans les premiers rangs, ils allaient devoir témoigner.

Sur le banc des accusés se trouvaient Miyoshi Shigeto, , Hona Oba et Sôseki Oba. Ils étaient tous les trois accusées d'avoir participé au meurtre de Seijuro Akashi.

Le procès commença. Le procureur annonça les faits au jury et au public par la même occasion. C'était une sorte de très longue introduction. Il arrivait que cette introduction prenne une journée complète. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Mais le procès risquait d'être long, il allait durer plus d'une journée. Le procureur exposa sa version des fait, puis vint celle de l'avocat de la défense qui exposa sa cause.

Le juge leva la séance. Rien ne s'était passé ce jour-là. Chacun retourna chez lui, sauf les accusés qui devait aller en détention provisoire.

Kuroko et sa mère allèrent à l'hôtel. Mayuzumi hébergeait Midorima et Murasakibara. Nijimura et sa mère dormirent chez les Akashi. Aomine et Kise dormaient aussi dans un petit hôtel.

Jour 2

Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois devant la tribunal de bonne heure. Certains n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit. Les journalistes étaient encore là, comme des vautours.

La séance débuta très tôt le matin, le juge savait que ce procès promettait d'être long.

La mère de Nijimura se leva. Elle devait prouver que les quatre accuséq étaient coupables. Elle appela ses premiers témoins et leur demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Masaomi avait été agressé chez lui. Masaomi n'aimait pas le terme agression, mais il ne demanda pas à le changer. Mayuzumi fut le premier à raconter. Il expliqua avec le plus de détails possible ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait aussi, sans chercher à cacher qu'il avait assommé brutalement Sôseki. Pour appuyer le témoignage de Mayuzumi, elle appela un par un les autres membres de la génération des miracles. Ils donnèrent à peu prêt la même version des faits. Puis, la mère de Nijimura s'aida du rapport de police qu'elle avait pu se procurer pour confirmer le point de vue des adolescents.

Elle continuât, très sûre d'elle et commença à exposer toutes les preuves retenues contre Sôseki pour le meurtre de Seijuro, commençant par les détournement d'argent, complétant chacun de ses arguments de documents. Les témoins défilèrent, réfutant notamment l'expertise du médecin concernant l'état psychologique de Seijuro. Et là, Amika Nijimura sortit la preuve que Miyoshi Shigeto avait reçu de l'argent de la part de Sôseki.

L'avocat de la défense, contre interrogea les témoins et expliqua que l'argent perçu par son client n'était pas forcément la contre partie pour faire un faux compte-rendu médicale. Cet argent pouvait servie à autre chose. Mais Amika répliqua que Miyoshi Shigeto avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas besoin d'un telle somme, s'élevant à plus de cent milles yens.

La deuxième journée prit fin. Amika Nijimura confirma que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Et c'était vrai, leurs preuves étaient incontestables. Ils avaient un dossier parfait, complété par de nombreux documents que l'avocate s'était procuré avec l'aide du père d'Aomine et de la mère de Kise. Par prudence, elle avait faire venir les deux parents au cas où l'avocat de la défense voudrait remettre en cause la provenance des documents.

Jour 3

Miyoshi Shigeto fut le premier à être appelé à témoigner. Il ne se cacha pas, il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors il avoua.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous avez reçu la somme de deux cent milles cinq cent yens venant de M. Oba, ici, présent ?

-Après que la mort d'Akashi Seijuro ait été annoncé, il m'a demandé de faire une expertise stipulant que Seijuro Akashi était psychologiquement instable. Je ne sais pas comment Sôseki a su qu'il était venu me voir. À la base, Seijuro était venu parce qu'il avait du mal à dormir et à se concentrer. Je lui ait prescrit de l'homéopathie. Il était seulement stressé.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

-... Pour l'argent. Et mon nom allait être mentionné dans le journal. Je devais un service à Sôseki. Je n'avais aucune autre raison de l'avoir fait. Quand il m'a demandé de le faire, Seijuro était déjà mort de toute façon. Ce n'était pas mon expertise qui aurait pu le sauver.

L'avocat de la défense posa quelques questions, mais rien qui ne mit en doute le fait que Miyoshi Shigeto était complice du crime. Il l'avait dissimulé volontairement.

Vint ensuite le témoignage de , le médecin légiste. Amika lui posa les même questions que pour Miyoshi.

-Sôseki m'a appelé le matin suivant la mort de Seijuro. J'avais déjà fait l'autopsie. Quand je lui ais dit cela, il décida de venir lui-même. Il lu le rapport et me demanda de retirer certains passage, notamment quand je mentionnant la main blessée. Il me demanda d'accentuer les traces de relations sexuelle et de minimiser des conséquences de la blessure au torse de Seijuro Akashi. Il m'a proposé une grande somme d'argent pour cela. De quoi rénover le service et acheter du matériel d'autopsie.

Jour 4

La fatigue tombait sur le tribunal. Mais les gens venaient quand même voir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il se disait. Amika faisait défiler les preuves. Personne ne pouvait contester que c'était bien ces quatre accusé qui étaient responsables. Chaque soir, elle revoyait ses preuves, son argumentation jusqu'à tard le soir. Mais elle avait l'habitude. L'avocat de la défense faisait son maximum, mais les preuves étaient contre lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Amika interrogea Hona Oba. Tout le monde se tendit dans la salle. Elle était là, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hona se présenta timidement devant la barre. Elle parla d'une voix si faible qu'on du lui faire répéter de nombreuses fois ce qu'elle disait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse la voix.

-Vous avez déclaré avoir mit du GHB dans la nourriture d'Akashi Seijuro durant les trois mois précédant son meurtre.

-C'est exact.

-Comment précédiez-vous ?

-Je... Je n'en mettais que dans les desserts et dans le thé qu'il prenait avec son père après le repas. Jamais en début de repas pour que les effets ne soient ressenti que quand il retournait dans sa chambre. Je ne mettais de la drogue que le soir. Comme ça, les effets pouvaient passer pour de la fatigue.

-Étiez-vous rémunéré pour cela ?

-Non. Mon oncle ne me donnait rien en retour.

-Vous le faisiez donc volontairement ?

-... Oui. Je l'empoisonnais volontairement.

-Faisiez-vous la même chose avec Masaomi Akashi ?

-Oui. Mon oncle me demanda de le faire.

Masaomi soufflât, comme soulagé qu'elle avoue.

-Étiez-vous avec votre oncle le soir où Seijuro Akashi est mort ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Déglutit, avant de prendre sa respiration. Il regarda son oncle, lui murmura qu'elle était désolé. Puis, elle se tourna vers Amika.

-J'étais là.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle n'avait pas d'obligation de répondre. Et elle ne le fit pas.

Ce n'était pas à elle de le dire.

Jour 5

Amika avait prévenu tout le monde. Aujourd'hui sera le jour le plus dur. Et en effet, elle appela Sôseki à la barre. La salle se plongea dans un silence étrange. Plus personne n'osait bouger, sachant que le plus compliqué allait se jouer maintenant. Tout portait à croire qu'il était bien le tueur. Mais se posait la question la plus importante et à laquelle personne ne voulait vraiment répondre : Comment avait-il tué Akashi Seijuro ?

Sôseki semblait à l'aise. Masaomi prenait sur lui, comme tout le monde, pour ne pas l'égorger et se faire justice lui-même.

Amika souffla.

-Vous avez été retrouvé, inconscient, dans la maison des Akashi, une seringue à la main, devant le corps de Masaomi Akashi. Les témoins s'accordent pour dire que vous alliez lui administrer contre sa volonté, une dose mortelle de GHB. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il avait découvert certaines choses gênantes à mon sujet. Je voulais le tuer et faire passer sa mort pour un suicide.

-Vous reconnaissez avoir demandé à ces trois personnes de vous aider à faire dissimuler le meurtre d'Akashi Seijuro.

-... Je le reconnais.

-Nijimura Shuzo affirme que Seijuro vous avait aperçu, effectuant une transaction avec un dealer. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. J'ai participé au trafique de drogue grâce à centre de recherche d'Akacorp.

-Que s'est-il passé après qu'il vous ait vu ?

-Les accompagnateurs du dealer avec qui je faisais affaire on remarqué les premiers Seijuro. Ils étaient armés et il lui ont tiré dessus alors qu'il s'éloignait. Certains se sont mit à courir. Je pense qu'ils voulaient très sérieusement le tuer. Il était maintenant un témoin gênant. Mais je leur ait dit d'arrêter. Je leur ais promis que j'allais me charger moi-même de Seijuro. C'est ce que j'ai fait le jour suivant.

-Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ?

Le silence était si pesant que tout le monde se sentait comme écrasé. Masaomi se concentra pour rester calme. Mayuzumi se redressa sur son siège, très attentif à ce qui allait se dire. Sôseki fit durer cet instant aussi longtemps qu'il le voulu. Puis, enfin, il se mit à parler. Sa voix était grave.

Il raconta, en détails, comment tout c'était déroulé, comment, ce soir-là, le cœur de Seijuro Akashi avait cessé de battre.

* * *

 _Mayuzumi s'éloignait au loin. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Seijuro. Mais celui-ci regardait déjà ailleurs, il regardait le parking où une voiture venait de se garer. Sôseki en descendit. Seijuro savait qu'il ne devait pas aller le voir. Mais il lui fit signe._

 _Alors il s'approcha. Il avait l'avantage, il avait toute les preuves contre lui._

 _-Salut, Seijuro ! Ton père voudrait que je te ramène._

 _-Je peux marcher._

 _-Il souhaiterai que tu sois là pour la réunion de tout à l'heure._

 _Seijuro fronça les sourcils, mais il savait que son père avait bien une réunion et ce n'était pas la première fois que Seijuro devait participer. Méfiant, il entra toutefois dans la limousine. En marchant, il lui faudrait presque une heure pour atteindre l'immeuble où travaillait son père alors qu'en voiture, le temps de trajet était quasiment divisé par deux._

 _Sôseki lui parla un peu, lui posa des questions sur le lycée, sur ses études, et une ou deux sur Mayuzumi. Seijuro répondait avec le moins de mots possible. Il ne voulait pas éterniser cet échange et souhaitait descendre au plus vite de cette voiture. Il analysa chaque recoins, chercha une éventuelle arme cachée. Mais rien._

 _Sôseki lui proposa de l'eau. Les verres étaient déjà remplis, il en tendit un à Seijuro tout en continuant la conversation. Mais Seijuro ne but pas._

 _-Allons, tu n'as pas soif ?_

 _-Pas trop._

 _-Tu es décidément aussi paranoïaque que ton père... Tiens, prend mon verre si cela peut te rassurer._

 _Il tendis son verre qui n'avait pas été entamé à Seijuro qui le prit et fini par boire au bout de quelques minutes._

 _La discussion dériva sur l'entreprise. Sôseki parla du centre de recherche. Il posait des questions, mais Seijuro ne lui répondait plus. Soudain, il lâcha son verre qui tomba sur le sol de la limousine. Le reste d'eau se répandit sur le sol._

 _Seijuro avait du mal à tenir sa tête droite. Il se sentait mal. Et surtout, il se sentait stupide, il s'était fait avoir. La voiture arriva dans le parking souterrain d'Akacorp. Sôseki descendit de voiture, laissant là Seijuro très mal en point. Il demanda à sa nièce, la chauffeuse, de surveiller Seijuro le temps de la réunion. Cette courte réunion était son alibi._

 _Hona surveilla Seijuro, mais il tremblait, il semblait en nage, il gémissait, tentait de d'ouvrir la portière verrouillé de la voiture. Il essaya de décrocher sa ceinture de sécurité sans succès. Son portable était dans sa poche, il essaya de le prendre mais sa vue était floue. Il ne voyait rien et ne comprenait pas le peu qu'il voyait._

 _On lui avait fait prendre de la drogue. Il y en avait sûrement dans les deux verres. Peut-être même dans tous les verres de la limousine._

 _Sôseki revint une demie-heure plus tard. Il demanda à Hona de les conduire dans un lieu isolé. Durant le trajet jusqu'à une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté en périphérie de la ville, Sôseki posa des questions à Seijuro. Mais il ne répondit pas._

 _Il lui demandait où il avait caché les documents qu'il avait réunit sur lui. Il demanda où étaient les preuves. Il demanda combien de personnes étaient au courant. Mais Akashi ne dit rien._

 _Une fois arrivé dans l'entrepôt, Sôseki fit descendre Seijuro de voiture, mais il ne tenait pas debout et s'effondra sur le sol. Hona resta en voiture et ne regarda pas le spectacle. Elle entendit cependant. Elle ferma les yeux, imperméable au monde._

 _Le portable de Seijuro glissa de sa poche. Sur le sol, le rouge tendit la main pour le récupérer. L'écran d'accueil était déverrouillé. On y voyait Mayuzumi et Arpège en pleine séance de caresses et de dodo._

 _Chihiro..._

 _Il fallait qu'il lui dise... Juste une dernière fois._

 _Mais alors qu'il allait réussir à attraper son portable, il sentit une violente douleur dans sa main. Sôseki venait de le frapper avec une sorte de barre en fer. Il donna un coup de pied dans le portable qui disparu à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt._

 _-On dirait une loque._

 _Seijuro avait les pupilles très contractées, elles ne ressemblaient qu'à un petit trait fin._

 _-Où as-tu mit les preuves ?_

 _Il donna un coup dans les côtes de Seijuro qui se retint de crier de douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il protégea son torse des coups qui se mirent à pleuvoir, avec les mêmes questions qui revenait comme une boucle infernale. Chaque bruit était déformé par la drogue et était insupportable pour Seijuro. Il se défendit, autant qu'il pu. Il supplia Sôseki d'arrêter._

 _Puis, au bout de longues minutes, il avoua. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop mal, il avait du mal à respirer et la drogue retournait tout son cerveau. Sa main lui faisait mal, elle était bleue. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que cette obéissance de sa part était dû à la drogue ? Qu'il parle ou nom, il mourra tout de même, il le savait._

 _Comment était-il arrivé là ?_

 _Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir._

 _-Où sont les preuves ?_

 _Et il expliqua, prenant bien le temps de respirer, qu'il cachait les preuves dans la couverture d'un de ses livres dont il avait arraché les pages. Les documents étaient tous là. Caché sa dans sa bibliothèque, derrière la couverture vide d'un dictionnaire français-japonnais._

 _Néanmoins, il mentit quand Sôseki lui demanda si d'autres personnes étaient au courant. Seijuro répondit que non. Il savait que si quelque chose lui arrivait, Nijimura comprendrait, Nijimura expliquera aux autres et Sôseki finira tout de même en prison. Seijuro aurait seulement voulu être là pour voir ça...Sa famille allait le venger. Il avait assez confiance en eux pour cela. Son seul regret était d'avoir quitté Chihiro, Arpège et son père sans avoir pu leurs dire à quel point son cœur était gonflé d'amour pour eux._

 _Ayant enfin ses réponses, Sôseki retourna dans la voiture, il prit une seringue remplit d'une dose mortelle de drogue. Avec ce que Seijuro avait dans le sang, il était sûre de mourir dans les minutes à suivre. Il se débattit, autant que son corps blessé le lui permettait. Il tentant d'empêcher la seringue de piquer son bras, il tentât de l'arracher à Sôseki, laissant ses empruntes au passage sur le plastique._

 _Sôseki parvint à l'immobiliser, il appuya sur la seringue et toute la drogue entra dans les veines de Seijuro._

 _Le jeune adulte fut prit de nausées atroces. Il se tordit sur le sol, sentant ses poumons faire de moins en moins entrer d'air. Il avait mal, il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur semblait battre à un rythme irrégulier, tantôt rapide, tantôt trop lent._

 _Puis, il perdit connaissance. Qu'est ce qui s'était arrêté en premier ensuite ? Les muscles faisant fonctionner ses poumons ? Son cœur ? Ou bien son cerveau ? L'un des trois, peut-êtres les trois, peut-être seulement deux._

 _Il mourut, ici. Personne ne savait où il était, personne ne savais ce qui était en train de se passer. Et personne ne s'en doutait. Il faisait nuit noire quand il ferma les yeux, quand ses poumons ou sont cœur arrêtèrent totalement de fonctionner. À quoi avait-il pensé en dernier ? À qui ?_

 _Sôseki vérifia qu'il était bien mort et piqua son bras à plusieurs endroits avec la seringue. Puis, il prit le corps de Seijuro et le mit dans le coffre de la voiture. Il alla chercher le portable et le lança dans la petite rivière qui passait à quelques mètres de là._

 _Hona les conduisit au cimetière, là où Sôseki comptait exposé son meurtre pour le faire passer pour un tragique suicide, un fils souhaitant rejoindre sa mère trop tôt._

 _Il disposa son corps, faisant attention à cacher sa main blessé, à faire en sorte que la trace des coups soit cohérente avec une chute contre la stèle. Puis, il mit avec précaution le seringue dans la poche de Seijuro et partit._

* * *

Des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Kuroko regarda Kise dans les bras d'Aomine, pleurant, répétant que c'était horrible. Mayuzumi essuyait rageusement ses quelques larmes. Masaomi avait le regard dans le vide. Amika était silencieuse.

Tout le monde avait écouté. Tout le monde savait maintenant.

Ça avait été de la torture, pour tout le monde, de l'imaginer mourir ainsi. Son meurtrier ne s'était même pas apitoyé sur son sort, n'avait eu aucune pitié envers lui. Le silence ne se brisa pas avant de longs instants durant lesquels les larmes séchaient. Tous le monde, même ceux qui n'avait pas personnellement connus Seijuro, sentait la vive émotion, sentait de la tristesse devant ce récit affreux.

Le juge frappa de son marteaux, faisant sursauter toute la salle.

-La séance est levée.

Quand les portes du tribunal se refermèrent de soir-là, tout le monde crut entendre une soupir, un soupir soulagé.

Kuroko était persuadé que Seijuro était là, qu'il était enfin en paix, qu'il pouvait enfin partir.

Jour 6

Amika interrogea les directeurs d'Espia. Ils confirmèrent le double contrat. Ils confirmèrent que Sôseki travaillait pour eux, qu'il leurs donnait des informations, qu'il transférait de l'argent d'Akacorp sur le monde d'Espia.

Jour 7

On réinterrogea les témoins.

Jour 8

Interrogations, contre-interrogations.

Jour 9

Jour 10

...

 **LA FIN DU PROCES**

 **Le procès opposant Masaomi Akashi et son fils à ses tueurs et agresseurs présumés à prit fin hier soir. Les quatre accusés en été déclarés coupables.**

 **Miyoshi Shigeto et Yamamoto Ken, accusés d'avoir mentit à propos de l'état de santé de Seijuro et ainsi de complicité ont été condamné à 10 ans de prison et trois cent milles yens d'amende.**

 **Hona Oba, nièce de Sôseki Oba, accusée de complicité de meurtre, de détention de drogue et d'empoisonnement sur la personne de Seijuro Akashi et Masaomi Akashi a été condamnée à 20 ans de prison ferme et sept cent mille yens d'amende.**

 **Sôseki Oba, accusé du meurtre avec préméditation de Seijuro Akashi, de détournement de fond, de trafique de drogue, de corruption et de tentative de meurtre a été condamné à perpétuité et un million de yens d'amende.**

 _(Posée sur la tombe de Seijuro Akashi par Nijimura Shuzo, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsuchi, Midorima Shintarô, Kuroko Tetsuya et Mayuzumi Chihiro avec l'inscription : Tu es vengée, mon amour. Nous avons gagné, tous ensemble.)_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Plus qu'un petit épilogue et cette fiction sera terminée. Vous savez enfin comment Akashi a été tué, j'espère que cette conclusion ne vous a pas déçu.**

 **(Je précise que je n'ai quasiment aucune connaissance judiciaire, surtout sur le système japonais, mes recherches sur le sujet ont été infructueuses. J'ai donc mis les peines et les amendes un peu au pif).**

 **Review ?**

 **à plus ! Je vous adore !**


	16. Epilogue

**Hello ! ça y est, je suis de retour de vacance ! Aujourd'hui, je ne vais publier que la suite de Help, je réserve le Serpent noir pour demain ou samedi (avec Déchiré). Ensuite... bah je sais pas trop si je pourrai publier. Je me suis promis de garder du temps pour moi car le moral est ce qui est presque le plus important en PACES. J'espère sincèrement que je pourrai continuer à écrire.**

 **mimaii : I know, I cry when I whrote this story. Thank you very much !**

 **SesilliaS : Ah, I know, the last chapter was emotionnal. Yes, Soseki was a psy for Espia, but Espia doesn't know about the murder of Akashi. I think you will be happy : I've wrhite 44 chapter of my NashAka and the story isn't finish yet ! I think I publish her quickly. Thanks for your review !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Calmes tes ardeurs, y'a pas de peine de mort au Japon. Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet épilogue. Ah, je sais, j'ai moi-même eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout à décrire les sentiments d'Akashi avant sa mort. Merci encore pour tes reviews !**

 **Mayshea : Pas grave, contente que tu sois de retour (pour jouer un mauvais tour XD) Merci, j'espère que cet épilogue va te plaire ^^ Je vais faire en sorte de continuer à écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Nijimura et sa mère dirent au revoir avec beaucoup d'émotions sur le tarmac de l'avion. Elle leur rappela encore une fois comme elle était heureuse qu'ils aient tous gagné. Elle était heureuse et avait l'impression d'avoir accompli une chose vraiment importante. Elle avait rendu justice. C'était un sentiment qui les unissaient tous, maintenant, cette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Nijimura repartit en Amérique. Il promit de revenir quand il le pourra.

* * *

L'imprimante faisait du bruit, elle sortit plusieurs papiers colorés et encore chaud après avoir été passé dans la machine. Kuroko récupéra les photos. Momoi les lui avait passé il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais pour une raison pas complètement inconnue, il n'avait pas eu le courage de les imprimer.

Ces photos avaient été prises lors de la grande fêtes qu'ils avaient organisé pour fêter leur diplôme. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le grand groupe d'adolescent avait compté sur Momoi pour tout organiser. Elle avait loué une salle, une petite salle, avec une petit scène où Kise avait chanté durant la soirée, il avait même fait un duo avec Aomine.

Il y avait Murasakibara et Himuro qui avait passé leur soirée à discuter au mini bar installé par Takao et Midorima. Kagami avait cuisiné toute la journée avec son ami d'enfance. Furihata avait fait une entré discrète, puis, il a commencé à danser au milieu des autres. Tout comme Sakurai, il s'était défoulé.

La petite sœur de Midorima avait essayé de venir, mais son frère l'avait refusé. Les frères de Murasakibara et sa sœur tentèrent aussi une percée, mais toute personne non autorisée ne venait pas. C'était la petite règle. Bien que certaines personnes comme Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Riko et d'autres anciens amis de la génération des miracles étaient venus.

La soirée s'était éternisé. Vers la fin, c'était devenu plus calme, les danses cessaient, les adolescents étaient calmées. Les premiers commencèrent à partir, certains, n'avaient pas le choix et devait rester car ils étaient de corvée de nettoyage. La génération des miracles au complet était comprise dans ce lot.

Momoi sortit alors son appareil photo, et mitrailla tout le monde. Elle avait fait quelque photo au début de la soirée. Elle en fit une dernière quand il ne resta plus que la génération des miracles et Mayuzumi qui se proposa pour nettoyer. Sur le photo, Aomine le tenait par le pull pour le forcer à les rejoindre sur le cliché.

Kuroko avait, comme lors de son anniversaire où Momoi avait prit une photo du petit groupe d'anciens de Teiko, demandé à ce qu'elle lui envoie les photos. L'imprimante de la jeune fille étant en panne, il proposa de les imprimer chez lui.

Mais il n'avait pas osé.

Au fond de lui, il se disait que s'il imprimait ces photos, alors il concrétisait le fait qu'il manquait quelqu'un. C'était la première fois qu'un moment était immortalisé depuis le drame. Alors il hésita. Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait comme sentit que c'était le moment, qu'il était enfin prêt.

Il imprima les photos en plusieurs exemplaires pour les donner aux différents membres de la génération des miracles.

Il avait l'impression d'accepter, en faisant cela, de tirer un trait aussi. C'était moins radical que le procès. Mais c'était un autre pas vers la fin du deuil.

Sourire aux lèvres, il redécouvrait les clichés. Il y avait des sourires de partout. Parce qu'après tout, le sourire était un peu la marque de fabrique de la génération des miracles. Ils avaient toujours été une famille à part entière, une équipe soudée.

Il prépara méthodiquement les enveloppes, inscrivit les adresses. Puis, fière de son travail se laissa aller sur la chaise de son bureau et regarda son diplôme, encadré au dessus de son bureau. Il l'avait eu avec mention bien. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait été motivé par Seijuro. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à travailler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, à se retourner le cerveau pendant des heures sur les choses qui n'étaient parfois pas au programme, juste au cas où.

Il était arrivé confiant aux épreuves. Et il avait été accepté dans l'université qu'il souhaitait. Il avait tout réussi lui semblait-il. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait rarement été aussi comblé.

Puis, un petit coup d'œil à la photo de son seizième anniversaire, et il sourit encore plus. Il était heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli avec sa deuxième famille. Ils avaient rendu justice, ils avaient fait ce que certains n'auraient pas eu le courage de faire. Et il lui semblait que le monde tournait mieux ainsi. Il avait l'impression que tout était de nouveau normal. Comme si retrouver le meurtrier avait fait en partie revivre son ancien capitaine.

Il se leva, parla quelque seconde à la photo, lui racontant qu'il allait poster les photos, qu'il reviendra vite. Il prit la laisse de Nigou, profitant de sa sortie pour le promener.

Une fois les lettres postées, il retourna chez lui. Sur le chemin, il aperçu le journal du jour qui indiquait qu'Akacorp avait remboursé toutes ses dettes et remporté de nombreux nouveaux contrats. Le PDG d'Espia allait passé au tribunal. Sans doute allait-il s'en sortir. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir, mais les hommes de pouvoirs avaient souvent ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sur le chemin du retour, il reçu des messages de ses amis. Aomine se plaignait de ne pas trouver sa salle de cours, il avait repris les cours depuis une semaine. Midorima disait que son université était vraiment bien, avec des élèves très sérieux. Murasakibara disait faire la grève de la faim car le self n'était pas bon. Et Kise s'amusait à envoyer des selfie de lui avant chacun de ses cours. Kagami était retourné au états-unis pour six-mois, pour un stage en entreprise. Kuroko n'avait que peu de nouvelle, hormis que trouver un appartement à Seattle était très compliqué. Himuro comptait lui aussi partir à l'étranger pour des stages. Il proposait d'emmener Murasakibara. Il paraît que la nourriture y est meilleure.

Kuroko rangea son portable, gravit les quelques petites marches qui menaient à la terrasse puis à la porte d'entrée. Il fit tourner les clés, ouvrit.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il au vide.

Peut-être pas si vide.

* * *

Au milieu des tombes, Masaomi avançait, ombre un peu trop grande dans ce cimetière. Il hésita, fut tenté de rebrousser chemin. Mais finalement, il avança et réussit à atteindre la tombe de son fils. Il y avait encore de belles fleurs. Beaucoup de gens étaient venu après le procès, ils laissaient des bougies, des fleurs, des mots.

Masaomi était touchés par autant de bonté humaine. Cette espèce n'était peut-être pas un cas désespéré après tout. Il y avait de mauvais homme, mais aussi de bons.

Il s'installa devant la tombe, s'asseyant en tailleur. Aller devant cette tombe, la regarder, était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il souriait presque. Comme si Seijuro était là, encore plus vivant qu'avant.

Il se surprit à sourire pour de bon.

-Bonjour, mon fils.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

-J'espère que toi et ta mère vous portez bien. Ça a été dur, mais je vais mieux. J'ai fait comme tu m'a dit Seijuro, et j'ai arrêté de boire. Mais je pense que je te voyais en partie à cause de la drogue que Hona mettait dans mes verres... C'est sans doute cette constatation qui a rendu mon arrêt plus simple. Ce n'était pas l'alcool ou la douleur qui te faisait apparaître.

Il faisait chaud. Masaomi retira sa veste, desserra sa cravate, se mit plus à l'aise. Puis, il prit le petit livre qu'il avait emporté.

-J'ai fini ce livre... C'est étrange, je me suis identifié à Katabolonga tout le long. Ne te moques pas. Il veille sur son roi mort, jusqu'à ce que Souba revienne comme promis de son voyage et qu'ils puissent, ensemble, aller enfin donner la paix au roi Tsongor. Et bien, tu étais un peu le roi, j'étais Katabolonga, et les autres, Souba, Samilia, Sako, Danga, Liboko, c'étaient tes amis.

Masaomi ouvrit le livre à la page marquée par son fils des mois plus tôt, puis commença la lecture. Il savait que Seijuro dormait mieux quand on lui lisait une histoire, quand il était petit. Alors, recréant le lien qui avait uni père et fils, il lui fit la lecture de la fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Mayuzumi galopait dans la forêt. Il se sentait libre, vivant, euphorique. Le sourire était sur son visage. Yukimaru était une jument incroyable. Vive et robuste. Mayuzumi comprenant sans mal pourquoi Akashi n'en montait pas d'autre.

La foret était belle. Il faisait bon, c'était le début de l'automne et les feuilles tombaient partout autour d'eux. Mayuzumi adorait cette saison, ce monde coloré d'orange et de rouge avec parfois des touches de vert grâce au sapins ou aux arbres encore résistants.

Mayuzumi redescendit la petit colline et retourna vers le centre équestre où logeait Yukimaru et où la famille Akashi en général, laissait ses cheveux. C'était ici que Seijuro avait appris, avec son père, à monter à cheval.

Il brossa Yukimaru, la caressa, lui parla comme il aimait le faire, puis la laissa retourner dans son box. Quand Mayuzumi se retourna, il croisa _son_ regard.

Dans le club du centre équestre se trouvait un garçon qui regardait beaucoup trop Mayuzumi. Au début, le jeune adulte avait pensé que ce n'était rien, puis, avec le temps, il avait de plus en plus remarqué ce regard.

Il vint vers lui, d'un pas sûr de lui. Il avait de la prestance.

-Salut, commençât-il.

-Bonjour.

Mayuzumi n'avait pas voulu être aussi froid.

-C'est ta jument ?

-Pas vraiment... Elle appartenait à mon petit-ami.

-C'est une belle jument, on voit qu'elle a l'habitude de courir. Ce devait être un bon cavalier.

-Il l'était.

-Tu parles au passé.

Il avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par ce détail. Il avait des cheveux blond clair, bien coiffé et des yeux vert très intenses. Et il avait un beau sourire. Mayuzumi avait toujours été très sensible au sourire des gens. Ce garçon avait un sourire charmeur.

Mayuzumi regarda la bague à son doigt. Seijuro devait sentir que son cœur battait plus vite, il devait se dire qu'il se passait quelques chose d'important dans la vie de Mayuzumi. Regardait-il, jaloux ?

-Il est... il est décédé, il y a huit mois.

-Désolé.

-Non, c'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? Il aimerait se mettre une claque. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour retomber amoureux.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

-Mayuzumi Chihiro. Et toi ?

-Hajime*. C'était... Akashi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'était lui.

-C'est incroyable que cet homme ait failli passer au travers des mailles du filet. Heureusement que l'enquête a été rouverte. C'était toi, non, qui l'avait assommé dans la maison ?

-C'était moi.

Raconté comme cela, cette petite anecdote du l'encyclopédie était drôle. Mayuzumi sourit. Hajime lui répondit.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux, qu'il avait le droit. Mais Seijuro était encore là, son souvenir était trop vif encore. Ce n'était pas le moment. Hajime du le sentir, il remercia Mayuzumi pour le brin de causette et partit.

Mayuzumi regarda Yukimaru. Il se retourna, commença à marcher, avant de sentir comme si on le poussait dans la direction que venait de prendre Hajime. Mayuzumi regarda derrière lui. Mais il était trop loin de Yukimaru pour que ce soit elle qui l'ai poussé avec sa tête.

Il regarda de nouveau sa bague, sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux, puis se mit à courir.

-Hajime !

Il se retourna.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu voudrai venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

Peut-être que c'était trop tôt, peut-être que c'était le moment parfait. Il fallait qu'il essai avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets.

Mais il n'allait pas effacer Seijuro pour autant, sa bague restera à son doigt, sa photo restera dans son porte monnaie, chacun de ses sourires, chaque petite bribe de lui, restera dans sa mémoire.

 _*Hajime : commencement, première fois._

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin !**

 **Je termine cette fic avant la rentrée, donc je suis contente ^^ Merci beaucoup pour votre soutiens, pour avoir aimé, commenté, suivi cette fic. C'était une histoire qui me tenais à cœur, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est pas ma préféré parmi celle que j'ai écrite (ma préféré sera éternellement Début de la fin).**

 **Ca a été un plaisir pour moi de publier cette histoire, je vous dis encore un grand merci ! Je vous adore ! 3**

 **PS : Hajime est MON OC, je ne supporterai pas et je compte pourrir la vie de celui qui aurai l'audace de l'utiliser. Je sais que vous avez chacun(e) vos OC alors laissez celui-là tranquille (même s'il est trop craquant...).**

 **PPS : Je compte publier That my heat breaks (mon Nash x Akashi) d'ici peut de temps. J'aimerai vous faire parvenir le premier chapitre avant la rentrée.**


End file.
